The Romeo & Juliet Chronicles - The Beginning of it all
by Cfonessa
Summary: A modern, nowadays take on Shakespeare's story. In today's violence and gang riddled Verona, Juliet is a 16 years old teenager under her family abuse and violence; Romeo is a 20 years old recovering drug addict, depressed and looking out for something more. Warning: dark and explicit content inside.
1. Will you love me till the end?

**Disclaimer: the characters all belong to Shakespeare, I have only taken them for a stroll down my imagination. Some of Romeo's poetry belong to Tyler Knott Gregson. **

**Warning: Swearing, violence, mental pressure, sex **

**The Romeo and Juliet Chronicles**

The beginning of it all…

Chapter 1 - WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TILL THE END, TILL DEATH?

« Frankly I wonder why I'm still bothering with you two… » Romeo Montagu, 20 years old, dark green eyes and long jet black hair caressing his shoulders was circling around the tatami, a feral look on his face while his cousin Benvolio and best friend Mercutio were in front of him with the same look. The three young men were shirtless. "You do know that two against one is considered cheating, hum?" "What are you? Scared?" joked Mercutio.

With a laugh, Romeo shrugged his shoulder. "Pfff. Scared" Easily he dodged Ben's tentative kick in his shin and threw his flat hand against his shoulder at the same time, making his cousin fall on his ass. "Ok, bro?" he laughed. "Very funny. Wait till Mercutio kick your ass…" Mercutio smiled a carnal one "Yeah, don't be so proud, buddy…" Ben got up and with Mercutio they attacked Romeo at the same time; the young man was actively paring the blows and even threw Ben back on his ass twice.

After half an hour neither the best friend nor the cousin had any success in making Romeo stumble. "So guys! You give up?" "Never!" roared Mercutio, engaging a desperate attack of limbs, fist and feet; Romeo dodged them and suddenly dropped on the floor and with a sweeping leg motions made his best friend meet the tatami; "Oh yeah…" Romeo became giddy and started a small victory dance;

Using his inattention, Ben suddenly jumped on his back, used his feet to make Romeo ploys on his knees. Mercutio used the momentum and, with Ben's help, forced the face of his friendly opponent on the tatami. "Victoryyyyy!" sang Mercutio "Hey! It's cheating!" Romeo suddenly came back up, Benvolio still on his back. "We never said we had to play fair, my friend!" "I'm not going, mate… You cheated!" Romeo was faking a pout while Ben was getting back on the ground. "No way, mate! We won, fair and square!" Romeo began to shrug again and he walked to his bag. He took his towel and rubbed his chest. Rosaline walked by, her hips rolling provokingly toward him. He fought an amused smile and ignored her. He took a long gulp of his water bottle and turned back to Mercutio. "Honestly it's just plain stupid going there. And no fun at all!"

Mercutio had been invited to the annual Capulet's dancing ball thanks to his uncle, the Prince of Verona, Escalus. Mercutio wanted to use the opportunity for all Montagues to come and play a prank to the Capulets. Romeo thought the idea completely stupid and had plain refused. His cousin had the idea of the bet: if both Mercutio and he managed to win a full contact combat against Romeo, then he was accompanying them. Despite them winning just now, Romeo was still not exactly keen on the idea.

"What is the matter? You're feeling sympathical toward the Capulets?" "God, no. Hell would freeze over. No, I'm just sure it's going to be so dull… And I happen to have other plans… Hotter plans." He said while observing Rosaline from afar. Mercutio bumped his shoulder "C'mon, boning the girl you have already fucked ten times and then complaining because she suddenly wants marriage? You are a man of little ambition!" "Hey! I also had in mind to jump by the docks to keep an eye on those Capulet's merchandises we stole last night…" "Riiight…. C'mon, Romeo it's going to be so fun! Imagine, they will see exactly who we are and they won't be able to do anything!" Ben said, excited like a teenage boy.

"Ok, ok… You both win. Let me take a shower, swing by the office to check messages and meet me at my place, 'k?" Without waiting for an answer, Romeo took his bag and purposely walked by Rosaline and with indifference he took her arm and dragged her behind him toward the shower under the laughs and cheering of all Montague's clan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Juliet!" the 16 years old suddenly jumped with fear and surprise. She had fallen asleep. She opened her eyes and Isabella, her mother, was standing right in front of her, arms tightly bound under her breasts; the look she gave her only daughter was one of pure rage and disgust. Juliet quickly got up from the desk where she had been working on her essay… Another sleepless night and she would certainly faint. Without waiting for her, Isabella turned back to the door and left the room, leaving Juliet to follow her. "Mom…" "Silence. I don't want to hear it. You were supposed to meet me half an hour ago. How is it possible…?" She suddenly stopped and turned back toward Juliet and wrapped her cold hand around her daughter's fragile upper arm and tightened her hold. "Mom… You're hurting me!" "How is it possible that you forgot? You know how important tonight is for the family! Every year, we must put up with all these… scumbags, just so Escalus can come and give the subventions we need! Tonight is of extreme importance and you know it!" Isabelle began shaking Juliet "And you must be there, looking happy and doing what is needed!" "Yes, yes mom, I know!" Disgusted, Isabella let go of her "Yeah. That begins with honoring the meeting. Now let's see if Faravel has not left already!"

Head down, rubbing her arm she could feel bruising already, Juliet followed her mother toward the walk-in wardrobe. Inside was waiting Faravel's whole team; the clothes designer was affecting a worried manner but Juliet knew him enough to guess it was all fake. "Ah, Lady Capulet! And mini lady!" He threw her a wink but Juliet ignored him. Her eyes were fixed on the dress he was holding: a long white thing, very body hugging and with long sleeved. She has been having nightmares about this dress for months now.

Faravel had designed the dress with Isabella's instructions; she wanted it to be a size 0. The first time Juliet tried it she was a size 8 and unable to close the dress. Her mother had turned toward her with a terrible anger and had called her terrible names, like "Hefty July" or "Hump and Soggy". She had forced Juliet to an inhuman diet, making her loose close to 10 pounds; Juliet was allowed one meal per day and sometimes, if her father was angry at her, she wasn't even allowed to have it. She was close to fainting most of the time, her head felt heavy and she was just hungry all the time. Her Nurse, Angelica, had been hiding food for her but it wasn't sufficient; Now Juliet was trembling at the idea of trying on the dress again. "What if it's not fitting?" Her pale skin was showcasing her big grey eyes and her very long blond hair was almost embracing her slender figure. She was trembling with fear. "Juliet. Take of your clothes". Humiliated, the teenage girl took of her jean –which were too big for her- and her black hoodie. She stood in front of the 5 people, wearing only her plain cotton underwear, trembling and her face down. She hated to feel all those gazes on her body but no one was really giving her attention. Her mother was circling her, taking her arms and taking them away from her body. She made her turn around; this was exposing her back and all her scars but no one seemed to care. Isabella finished her inspection and turned toward Faravel. "What do you think?" "Hum… Well, I'd say a size 4… Maybe 4 and a half…." "Fucking hell… Have you been eating behind my back?" she screamed at Juliet who could only look down in shame. "Hum… My lady? I think it would be ok whatsoever… Let's try…" Without saying a word to Juliet the two assistants pulled the dress on her body. Juliet's head emerged and everyone looked at her in silence. The dress was falling around her fragile body. It was a bit snug because she wasn't a walking corpse ("yet" she couldn't help but thinking) but it looked almost good on her. "It'll do. But, as punishment, you won't be allowed to eat from the buffet tonight. We wouldn't want the dress to explode around you while you are junking out!" Juliet almost objected that some fruits and rice crackers were hardly binge eating but she gave up. What use could it be? She quickly took off the dress and handled it back to one of the assistant. She pulled back her jean and hoodie. "Can I go back to my room?" she asked her mother but Isabella was already looking at her own dress, a red leather and curve hugging number; she made a vague hand gesture and Juliet ran back to her bedroom. Angelica was waiting for her. "Oh my little angel… I'm so sorry, I couldn't bring back some food for you…" "It's ok, Angelica. Mother forbade me to eat tonight anyway…" "Oh my…" "I'm tired. I'll try to sleep a bit before the party begins… Could you wake me up an hour before?" "Of course, my darling…" Angelica softly kissed her forehead and Juliet suddenly let herself go inside her Nurse's plump embrace. Angelica softly guided her back to her bed and let her sleep. "I love you, little lady…" murmured Angelica before sadly caressing her hair and left on tiptoe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romeo sighed. Rosaline was making it difficult again. She was debiting some awful romantic shit in his ear. He was getting kinda tired of this pattern: picking up a girl, smile and charm, screwing her and only enjoying a few seconds of pleasure before being back at feeling nothing. Emptiness. Loneliness.

He had fucked every single Montague girls of age; now he only turned to Rosaline because she was the easiest: no matter how bad he treated her she was still clinging to him and he knew he only had to smile at her for her to drop her clothes. But, God, how he hated her mushy talk afterward!

He had dragged her to the shower, had her giving him a blowjob then had fucked her senseless. Now he was done showering, he was putting back his clothes on and Rosaline was still there, talking, talking and talking. Suddenly losing all patience, Romeo snapped back his head, his hair tumbling in front of his eyes. He brought his face close to Rosaline's and smirked a cruel smile: "Hey, chatty. Your game is getting low…. It took you longer than ever to make me cum… Now get out of my face" Rosaline's mouth stayed open for a second. Her curly dark hair was going awhirl because of the humidity and her face was a bit swollen. To be honest, she looked a bit like a fish, a blob fish he remembered seeing in school a few years back. The comparison had a laugh escaping his mouth. Rosaline suddenly had tears running down her eyes "You're the worst ass ever!" Romeo rolled up his eyes and easily dogged a fist she aimed for his face. "C'mon, chatty… Nothing has changed and you know it!"

Rosaline huffed and, adjusting her clothes, left the shower. Romeo waited for a few minutes just to calm himself down: he really didn't know why he was acting like an ass each time he was sleeping with a girl; the hole he felt inside his chest was still there, only forgotten a few seconds. After using women's bodies he was feeling worse. He knew women loved him, loved his body. Loved him but not loved by him. He was only good at using them and seeing them crying when he was growing bored of their white bodies… "Someday…" he muttered, his hands clutching the sink. Someday he would feel whole. He will not need to raid the Capulet's merchandizing, not need to fight with every single member of the hatred enemy family he was seeing just to feel alive…

This ancestral hatred between the Montague and Capulet felt stupid but it was all he knew and, well, it was fun. He admitted tonight's party was going to be fun: it was always a joke to rub in those Capulet's noses and to ruffle their feathers. Smiling he went back to the fighting stance, mock saluted his cousin and best friend, smiled at some fellow Montague and decided to quickly jog to his office. He had started 3 years ago to work as a TV producer and he absolutely loved it. He was his own boss, meaning he could still help his family in the Montague vs. Capulet fights, keep his nocturnal life the way he wanted, enjoy parties and booze. And he loved the thrill he was getting when he was convincing some clients, that he was holding a project by himself.

At his office he threw a charming smile at his secretary, Lola, and settled to work inside his own private office. Two hours later, Lola said she was leaving. Romeo closed behind her because he knew the Capulets had realized their latest cargo merchandizing was missing and no doubt that Tybalt Capulet would come looking for it. Better prevent than crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliet was silently crying. Her father, Funicio, had just left her bedroom and, as usual, her cheek was throbbing and bruising. Her tears were running on her red flesh, burning and hurting. Funicio had heard she had missed her appointment with Faravel and Isabella and he wanted to make sure she would be on time tonight and he left her a reminder of his own: a loud, vicious slap.

She was resting on her bed, now, waiting for the tears to stop. She was used to it now: first she felt helpless, then humiliated, than the hurt was starting and then acceptation. Right now she was in the hurt stage but she knew that acceptation was close around the corner. She was feeling so tired and hungry. She had not slept in two days because of this fucking essay she had to hand back in last week. She was late, again, and only because she had been sleeping during her lessons at her private school. She was all alone, all the time. At school, she didn't have any friends: the girls were almost all cousins, either too scared of her family or too snob and making fun of her. She was not allowed to leave the house alone and, anyway, she was only allowed to go to church which bored her to no end.

Angelica entered the room, almost shyly. Just like always she had seen Funicio' slap and had been powerless to do anything. It had always been like that. Angelica held her in her arms while she cried and then drew her a bath; Juliet stayed in the water until acceptation came. "Angelica?" "Yeah, little lady?" "Who is going to be here tonight?" "No one new, I'm afraid. Escalus is going to be here, of course, with his court. Then important investors such as the family Tolomei, the family Candor, the family Marescotti… There would be the usual teenagers, Tybalt will insist to dance with you…" Juliet had an involuntary shiver at the mention of her cousin: Tybalt had long ago changed from the nice friend of her childhood, the little guy who wanted to marry her. Now, Tybalt was always angry, always swearing… Some months ago, he had come home after an altercation with one of the Montague, the heir Romeo had made fun of him but the Prince's guard had intervened before he could land a punch. So, naturally, he had used Juliet to heave out his violence. He had slapped her and kicked her and now, every time he was coming back without letting out some steam he was hurting her. She touched the scars on her back: belts, cigarettes, punch… Name them, she had them. Always on her back so no one would see them, of course.

Angelica helped her into her red robe and she was just turning on the curling iron when Isabella came back in Juliet's bedroom. Her dyed blonde hair artfully spiked, her body molded in her new designed red leather dress, Isabella Capulet looked magnificent. She looked oddly pleased. She took Juliet's hand and drew her next to her on the bed. "Juliet…" she began. "Tonight is very important." "I know, mom…" Isabella made a sweeping up gesture with her hand "Oh, don't start with your "I know, mom" and blablabla! I'm here because we will have special guests tonight: the two nephews of the Prince himself! The first one is that filth Mercutio, a notable friend of the Montagues…" At the name, Isabella almost gagged. "But the second one is called Paris; it's his first time in Verona and I want him to have a great time. So, tonight, you'll give him your full attention?" "But… Why?" "What is it to you? Are you stupid? If we want to preserve our faction with Escalus then we need to be on top of our game. So if this guy wants you… You put out for him!" "Put… Put out?" "Oh, honey, you get me. I know your just a boring little girl and, please don't make anything that could shame our family, but let's say that you can do everything that doesn't require losing your virginity!" Juliet was ashamed, humiliated.

Isabella got up and smoothed down her dress. "Ok, get ready… Be downstairs in half an hour, don't be late!"

Juliet hugged her pillow and whispered "Someday…" Someday she would find the strength to fight back, she would be brave enough to not consent to everything… Someday someone will love her for what she was.

She settled in front of her mirror and let Angelica do her hair in some soft waves; she used a bit of makeup to cover the bruising of her cheek and she tried to make up her eyes in a nice way. But she really wasn't used to this and she eventually did her usual combo: light BB cream, cream blush, mascara and nude colored lip balm. She got in her white dress and Angelica pulled two braided strands behind her head and fixed everything with a lace white tiara. "How do I look?" she tentatively asked Angelica. Her Nurse laughed and soundly kissed her cheeks "Perfect! This Paris guy is gonna eat you up!" At this, Juliet almost gagged and Angelica could have slapped herself. "No, no, honey… Don't listen to me, I'm talking non sense! I'm sure your parents…" "My parents have just plainly admit to slutting me out…" spitted Juliet. "Let's do this and be done with it…"

Bravely she got down the stairs and accepted the arm Tybalt was giving her. She felt cold all over. She stood next to her parents, between her mother and her cousin, keeping her gaze down while her parents where giving the welcome speech. Suddenly she felt warmth. Her cold body was now feeling hot and she was almost burning. Eyes. Eyes were on her, looking at her, making her embarrassed but happy at the same time. She looked up and scanned the hundreds of faces in front of her, all were looking in her direction but she was searching for someone more specifically. Suddenly her eyes fell on a tall guy, curly short hair and caramel skin His gaze was fixed on her and he made her shiver but not in the right way; she couldn't believe it was him that made her feel that good. Looking quickly away, she continued her search.

Right before her mother took her hand and pulled her down the stairs, her own gaze met some green ones. Instantly she felt beautiful, good, loved, warm… She turned back but she had lost them in the mass again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, time for partyyyyyy!" Ben was completely drunk already when Romeo met them at the Bridge: this peculiar bridge was famous in Verona because he marked the end of the Montagu's territory and the beginning of the Capulet's. If anyone from either's family was crossing the Bridge, well, it only meant mischief. Ben was wearing a mask but Mercutio was wearing his usual "party" outfit: a colorful shirt opened on his hairy chest. He had his hand wrapped around Lyla's waist and the other on Aiden's ass: both of his favors of the month. Mercutio's personality made him perfect for Montagu: he was bisexual, full of laugh, enjoyed partying hard and shared with all of them their love for alcohol and outside sex sessions. Romeo and he had met at school when they were kids and since then they had been best friends. With his cousin, Benvolio, they were the unstoppable team. Mercutio refused to acknowledge that Escalus was his uncle unless he was benefiting from it… Just like tonight!

Romeo had changed into a nice shirt and his usual leather jacket but he kept his jean. He really didn't want to make any effort for a Capulet's night. "Ok, guys!" shouted Mercutio; 10 Montagues were there as well, Rosaline too. Romeo made a point to avoid her gaze. "Grab your invite! And let this party begin!" Someone handed Romeo's a bottle of aged whisky and he joyfully gulped some down.

All of them crossed the Bridge running and dissolved in the streets, everybody taking side roads. But all the same they all ended up in from of the Capulet's castle and separately showed their invite, entering right under Funicio Capulet's nose.

Everyone was gathering in the hall, in front of the biggest staircase Romeo had ever see. It was actually the first time he set foot in his enemy's place and he was surprised to feel so much ill at ease. His own castle was warmer, less "tape à l'oeil"… Homier. Here, everything felt arranged, destined to impress. The whole Capulet's clan was standing on the stairs: Isabella Capulet, dressed to impress in a red leather dress, a smirking smile on her face, Funicio Capulet draped in a long red royal coat had his face in a cold mask. They were standing on the left side of the stairs; Tybalt Capulet, the nephew, was standing there, on the right; he was a guy Romeo loved to ruffle, because it was so easy! The guy was perpetually angry and so fun to provoke!

Right next to him he spotted a small and slender teenager, blonde, pale face. She was looking down at the floor and, despite been in front of everyone, all in her behavior screamed "don't see me, I'm invisible!"

He was oddly struck by her. He had never seen her before and she was clearly different than any women he was usually attracted to but he couldn't detach his eyes from her. It was not even attraction, more like…. Fascination. Suddenly under his gaze she seemed to react. She raised her face, red coming to her cheeks and she was frantically searching the sea of faces in front of her. She briefly settled on a tall guy, front row, standing with Mercutio and Escalus. "C'mon baby…. You know it's not him. Look at me. See me. Look at ME!" he was muttering underneath his breath, the force of his sudden desire taking him by surprise, but he couldn't help himself, he needed to see her eyes, needed to see her full face. He felt she was beautiful, so beautiful any man could think of dying for her. Before he could feel her gaze however, Lady Capulet was not so friendlily pulling her down the stairs by the hand. Right before she disappeared from view, their eyes connected: big, grey eyes, looking scared and alive. Romeo stumbled under the force of the gaze and lost her. Who was this girl?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliet needed to breathe, to collect herself. She pressed her hand on her heart that was beating like crazy. How could a single look make her feel this way? She hadn't even seen the face, just blazing, burning eyes.

With realization, she caught her breath again: it was exactly this; his gaze was burning. Like an angel on earth, or better, an angel from Hell… What was happening? Her head was turning and she felt the weight of her empty stomach. The colossal banquet was making fun of her in the next room but she just knew her parents would watch over her and Angelica the whole night just to make sure she stayed hungry. Tybalt was even watching over her like a hawk, she was betting he was in charge of her for the night.

The dancing room was slowly getting full and before she knew it she was looking around the place for a pair of green, burning eyes. Suddenly, the guy she had caught looking at her earlier (he had brown, dull eyes) was in front of her and taking her hand in his. She almost threw up at the contact "Hello, young beauty. I'm Paris…" "Oh…" she understood better. "Would you allow me this dance?" She really wanted to say no, to snatch back her hand but she knew her parents were watching her. Actually she didn't even have the time to ponder because Paris was pulling her on the dancing scene without waiting for her answer. Suddenly she was being spin around, grabbed in places she hated… She felt completely dizzy, nauseous, and blind. All she could see was blur of faces, of sensations. Suddenly, when Paris let go of her after a spin she took a few seconds to gather her beings and lifted her eyes to look in the green ones of earlier. She stayed immobile while she assisted, powerless, at the changes in her body: again, she was burning. She looked at the face surrounding the eyes: long dark silky hair, strong jaw, smooth skin, full lips that looked like kiss… He was wearing a slight skinny jean with a nice shirt and a leather jacket, his fully developed body shining. He was, for a lack of a better word, hot. She felt her knees throbbing and she almost fainted when she felt his hand on her arm. The contact burnt her but she didn't know how to characterize that touch: it was softer than Isabella's, more loving than Funicio' but it had nothing to do with Angelica's. She could almost feel the contact _inside_ her.

He pulled her slightly aside and she was conscious that she must look like a fish out of water but she couldn't help herself. She saw his lips moving… He had a soft smile on his face but something else… What was happening? Oh, he was talking? Why couldn't she hear anything? Her head was definitely throbbing right now. His hand still on her arm, she couldn't concentrate. Suddenly she heard him. His voice was subtle but had a hard core, he seemed used to displaying his voice, using his voice to charm or convert. Her brain caught up and she eventually understood "You are the most beautiful being I have ever seen…"

Her head and heart were not in synchronicity. She didn't understand, thought he was making fun of her while her vital organ was pumping so furiously she only heard a roar. She shook her head and, slowly, went back to Tybalt that was looking at her furiously. The moment she lost the contact of his hand she was cold again.

She walked toward Tybalt and he angrily shook her by her shoulders. "What did he say to you?" "Who?" her eyes were glazed over, unfocused. "That guy!" "Nothing… I don't know, I was just dancing…" Maybe Tybalt understood she was lost and that he would not get anything from her so he let the matter drop. "Just… Stay away from him". Juliet nodded and when he let her go she collapsed against the wall. She could not feel her body anymore and she suddenly knew with perfect clarity that she needed to eat quickly otherwise she was going to threw up. That would embarrass her parents, right? So by eating, she was saving them? She forced herself to look around: Tybalt was looking angry but he was standing with his friends, consciously ignoring her. Her mother was dancing with Escalus and her father was flirting with the Prince's wife. The way was open. She almost crawled to the banquet's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romeo tried to see Mercutio but he couldn't step between all the Royals. He was frantically looking around for the grey eyed girl but she seemed to have vanished. He went to the banquet, raided the food with glee. At least, those Capulets knew how to receive, their food was delish!

Still munching on a small scallop, he walked back toward Benvolio. His cousin was having the time of his life, bothering a poor Capulet girl with red hair. Romeo dropped his arm around Ben "Hey!" "Hey!" he was clearly even drunker than before. "Who's that?" "Don't know. Don't care. She's hot but a fucking Capulet, gag!" Romeo laughed and his eyes caught a blur of white, blonde and his heart skipped a beat. He was suddenly looking at the lady of his thoughts. Trying to appear nonchalant, he designated her to Ben "And her? Do you know who she is?" Ben looked quickly but shrugged. "Don't know. But she seems boring… Hey, let's hook up with some hotties!" Romeo laughed a bit while his cousin went back at bothering the Capulet's girl.

Romeo's gaze turned back to the blonde girl: she was dancing with the guy she had been looking earlier… Well, dancing was a hard word: she was more or less being dragged on the dance floor, like a corpse. She seemed even paler than before and her forehead a bit sweaty. When the guy spinned her too hard she slipped from his grasp but landed right in front of him. Their eyes connected and once more, everything seemed to disappear. He could only see her. Without fully realizing it he had grasped her forearm, feeling the most delicate, soft but cold skin under his fingers. She let him pull her aside, her mouth opened a bit. She looked unfazed, her eyes were a bit round and she looked like she could faint at any time. He began to be afraid that she collapsed on him and he wanted to say something, anything… What possessed him to say a stupid thing like "You are the most beautiful human being I have ever seen…"? He wanted to hide under a hole in the ground with mortification. The young girl made a strange face, like she was hurt by his words instead of being flattered. Her eyes suddenly glazed over like she couldn't see him anymore and she slowly walked away from him.

He would have felt chilled if he wasn't as worried: she was walking like she really couldn't see anything. Strangely she walked back to Tybalt Capulet. She had been standing on the stairs with him, maybe she was his betrothed? He felt uncontrollable anger submerge him at the thought of someone, anyone, touching her… He felt oddly owner of her. She was his. Tybalt was apparently angry; he shook her up while gesturing toward him. The girl looked like she was having a stroke and he let her go suddenly, sending her crashing into the wall. Worried, Romeo started to walk toward her but Tybalt threw him a murdering gaze that stopped him in his track. Ah, the young idiot had finally understood that Montagues where ruining the party!

He smiled, almost of proud of ruining their party, especially if Tybalt was to be engaged to Mystery Girl. He joined Ben that was still trying to bone the red haired girl but Mercutio had joined them. "My friend!" he exclaimed. "Where have you been?" "Nowhere, mate… Having fun. So, Ben…" he threw his head toward the Red. "Boning yet?" Red looked amazingly scared but no sound were coming from her mouth. Romeo laughed. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the blonde angel hurrying toward the banquet's room. He knew no one else was inside.

Pushed by destiny, he scrumptiously ran after her and closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quick, quick… Juliet was swallowing everything close to her hands. She was munching on a morsel of bread while trying to bury chocolate in her pockets when she heard the door opening and closing behind her. She freezed literally over, the bread still in her mouth.

She was almost afraid of looking behind… What if it was her parents? What if it was her cousin? What if… Her eyes involuntary turned and she met Romeo's eyes. "Gluttony is the most beautiful default…" "What?" she tried to say, forgetting about the bread. Romeo prowled to her, he was walking like a tiger, supple and seducing. Implacable. She was mesmerized.

Slowly, with cautious gesture, he raised his hand toward her face and took out the bread from her mouth. She was completely silent but her eyes were speaking loud. All her questions, her fear… He kept his hand on her cheek, watching as she winced a bit when he caressed it. He rubbed the corner of her lips where scorns of bread had stayed. She almost smiled but a warm one did settle on his lips. Slowly, to give her the time to back up, he brought his face closer to her. He had so much he wanted to say, to ask but he felt that if he didn't kiss her right know he was going to die at her feet.

Romeo's body was slowly inching toward Juliet's and he could feel how mentally wounded she seemed to be. Juliet desperately wanted to say something, anything but she felt hypnotized, unable of thinking a single coherent thing. She realized he was going to kiss her, her first kiss, and she felt a mix of fear, stress and pure joy at the same time. She raised her face toward him, leaning her wounded cheek against his palm, her whole face showing her emotions like an open book. The moment their lips touched, all Hell broke over. To Romeo it felt like he had been thirsty all his life and he was suddenly given the purest water; to Juliet she suddenly felt whole, like her body was being sewed back together; to them it was both painful and relieving, Hell and Heaven at the same time. Romeo lost all control and he opened his mouth ferociously over hers, trying to absorb her literally. His hand tightened around her face, his leg settled between hers, his tongue licked her lips before suckling them inside his mouth.

In awe, out of breath, his lips still touching hers he eventually figured the right words to say: "With this kiss, you took the sin from my lips…" Juliet was trembling, trying to catch her breath. He did not let her move back but slide his thigh more between hers to support her shaking legs. Juliet looked confused. "But… then my lips are keeping the sin they took?" Romeo felt shattered and glued back together at the same time. He had a throaty laugh. "Sin from my lips? How good it feels to be pushed at fault… Give me my sin again!" He jumped at her lips again, making her moan. Unconsciously, Juliet was riding his thigh, bringing sensation to her body she did not understand.

Romeo's whole body was overwhelmed by desire, carnal desire like he had never felt but also something deeper, like a connection so instinctual he felt he would dissolve if he broke the contact. Juliet was whimpering, she was trying to touch him all over, like her hands suddenly had a mind on their own. She felt like she was all around, she had never felt so alive in her whole life and she didn't want the feeling to go… She was furiously kissing him back and she felt every lick, every nip down inside her body. Neither of them heard the door snapping open. But Angelica's voice brought them back to reality.

"Juliet!" she exclaimed. The couple jumped apart. Romeo realized that he had pinned her against the banquet's table, that she had been riding his thigh, and that he had an enormous hard on. Worse than he had ever felt since a teenager. Angelica looked them over but she looked more horrified than anything. Quickly Juliet jumped to her "Yes, Angelica?" her voice was angelic, literally. It was a bit broken because of the kiss. "Your mother is coming this way…. She wants to talk to you!" Juliet started trembling and Angelica turned back to the door. Juliet began following her but Romeo's hand pulled her back and she turned to him. "Your name is Juliet?" She nodded. "And… And you?" she tentatively asked. "Romeo…" her blood turned cold. "Ro… Romeo?" "Yeah…" Tears sprang to her eyes and she dissolved in front of him "Why? Why must you be Romeo?" and she ran away from him.

"What the hell was that?" Romeo started after her but she was already gone. He looked for her and saw her speaking with Lady Capule. It was his turn to feel cold. He felt his blood leaving his face. He needed to know. He went to Mercutio and asked "Mercutio… Who's this girl?" Mercutio looked at him like he was crazy. "Mate… What do you mean?" Romeo was done waiting or being subtle. "Tell me!" "She's Juliet Capulet… Only daughter of filthy lordish Capuletish…" he was clearly drunk as well. "And from what I see… She's going to be my cousin soon enough!" he gestured behind him. Romeo turned back violently and saw Juliet still with Lady Capulet and Paris looking smug with Lord Capulet. It seemed they agreed on something because Paris did a curtsy to Capulet, keeping hawk eyes on Juliet."She's… A Capulet? Lord's daughter?" He covered his lower jaw and mouth with his hand. "Oh my god…" "You alright mate?" asked Mercutio "You look like you've seen a ghost." Romeo didn't hear anything. She was a Capulet. The daughter of the man he had been taught to hate all his life. The cousin of his arch nemesis, Tybalt.

"Romeo!" called Ben. He was still. Unable to move. He kept his gaze fixed on Juliet. She herself looked like she had seen ghost, she was pale and tears were glazing her eyes. She had felt so alive, so powerful in his arms some instant ago. And now she was back at being an empty shell of herself. She kept looking at him but she looked absent.

At this exact moment, Romeo understood something, maybe the most important thing of his life: he had just fallen in love. With his enemy's daughter. And he fucking didn't care at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliet wasn't even listening to a word her mother was saying. She merely nodded and tried to smile but her gaze where fixed on Romeo and she only heard the roar of her own heart in her ears. He was standing there, after speaking with Mercutio and by the look on his face he had just learnt who she was as well…

He looked lost and dejected. "He probably wants to throw up now that he knows who he kissed…" she suddenly felt extremely sad, like the weight of the world had just fell on her shoulders. All that she knew is that she had felt alive, beautiful, warmed in his arms, in his kiss… in his eyes. His gaze burnt. Burnt like an impure angel without Heaven anymore, an angel of light… So handsome and damned. And she didn't want it to end. Her gaze wandered toward Paris and his content smile. "What are other men's eyes, when his are looking at me?"

She suddenly accepted that all she wanted was that Romeo Montagu never stopped looking at her like that.


	2. These are the words for people in love

_Disclaimers: All characters belong to Shakespeare. Some of Romeo's thoughts have been borrowed from Tyler Knott Gregson and to Gérard Presgurvic's musical_;

CHAPTER 2: THESE ARE THE WORDS FOR PEOPLE IN LOVE

Romeo thought he just might be crazy; and not the good kind of crazy. No, the kind that might get you killed. Learning Juliet's identity may have returned his brain; he had left the Capulet's house with Ben and Mercutio totally unaware of his environment. Thankfully his friend and cousin were both too drunk to care about anything but themselves.

Without being exactly conscious of his actions, Romeo knew in his guts that he couldn't leave the situation at that, he must see Juliet again, explain himself. He could just imagine what she had though at the mention of his name, he needed to convince her one way or another to give him a chance. He didn't have anything to drink –save from the mouthful of whisky earlier- but he felt drunk, like his body where walking on cloud, fragile and powerful at the same time.

He started to slow down, letting the big of the Montagu crowd pass him. When he was alone, he quickly turned back, jumped the wall and was once again inside the Capulet's property. He was getting ready to run when he suddenly heard Ben and Mercutio "Where is this fucking guy?" "Romeo! Romeooooo! Why does everyone is always searching for that guy?" "I swear he was just behind us! Call him!" "He didn't take his phone with him! I'm sure he's been wise and now sleeps at his place!" "And what if he collapses somewhere here? The Capulets knew we were here, imagine this!" "Well then he will have something funny to say tomorrow!" At that, they both left, leaving Romeo chuckling .

Now he just needed to come back inside his enemy's house, locate the girl and hope to finish the night alive. Simple.

"What. Did. He. Say. To. You?" Funicio Capulet's face was red with fury. Juliet threw a glance at Tybalt. Of course he had babbled at her father, saying that he had seen her with Romeo. She took a deep breath "No… Nothing!" She could have slapped herself: she was well aware that her stuttering did nothing for her case but she couldn't help herself. Her father terrorized her and her cousin wasn't better. "It's bad enough that those scums invited themselves over and that we couldn't do anything!" "It's that scum, Mercutio!" "I wish this guy was dead! His parenting with Escalus allows him the worst! And you!" Funicio roared at Juliet "Tybalt saw you! And after talking to that guy you disappeared! Tell me everything or I swear to God…" He raised his hand and Juliet walked back in fear, stumbling over and ending on her behind, her feet stuck in her dress. "He just… he wanted to taunt me. Just said insults and… and…" "And, and?" mocked Tybalt. "Fucking Hell, just grow a pair!" "And I was hungry!" she screamed. "I was hungry, dad, I swear I was gonna threw up!"

Funicio contemplated her at his feet, his face closing. "So you overlooked your punishment?" "I thought… It would have been bad if I threw up in front of everyone…" "That means you are not hungry anymore?" "No…" Actually she felt famished but it was a "green eye" kind of craving. "This Montague guy… He didn't say anything else?" "No… I swear on my life!"

Juliet, still a heap on the floor, closed her eyes.

"God may forgive me if I betray my father…" she thought. Funicio looked at her with disdain and with a spit in her direction, left the room with Tybalt. "And God may as well abandon me, I do not fear His wrath…" she thought again. She got up and went back to her bedroom without seeing anyone save from the servants cleaning out the place. Angelica had gone back to her place.

Her bedroom was her safe haven, always been. Even if she had been violated sometimes in it, she always felt better when she was seeing these large and secure stone walls, the wonderful view of Verona by her gigantic windows. Sitting at her desk, she took off her make-up, wincing when the cleansing oil brushed against her bruised cheek. She brushed her hair and let it cover her body like armor. She took off the dress and with disgust let it on the floor. She hurriedly put on her favorite grey t-shirt that touched mid thighs and pulled her glasses on. A brief knock and Isabella was coming inside. "Juliet. As you know, Montagues have been in here and your father informed me that we are missing two of statues in the living rooms. Those worthless worms. Something is missing in here?" "No, mom… I don't think so." "You better do better than "thinking so"! Be sure!" Juliet gestured to her bedroom "I'm sure" She was just tired, so tired. She wanted to curl up, dream about green eyes she may never see again and pretend for a while Romeo Montagu had felt as struck as she had. Isabella began leaving the bedroom but, at the door, turned back to her "You made quite an impression on Paris. Maybe we could find some use in you after all…"

Her mother gone Juliet tried to remember Paris' face or anything about him but all she could see were green eyes and chiseled cheekbones. She had a nagging feeling that she would see more of Paris than she'd love, anyway… She walked to her windows and quietly looked at the sight of her town, illuminated in the nightand felt oddly peaceful. She revolved to go down in the second kitchen, where she was sure no one was there –all of the servants would be occupied in the principal kitchen for the rest of the night- and to treat herself to a hot chocolate. It always made her feel better.

Extremely careful to stay silent, she walked past closed doors, avoiding the wood floor planks that she knew were noisy, got down to the second floor… Eventually she arrived in the smaller kitchen and, relieved, allowed herself to turn on her IPod. Immediately Damien Rice's voice was calmly singing in her ears while she mixed together some almond milk, raw cocoa, cinnamon, orange zest and at last some coconut flour. Angelica used to make her that drink when she was a child. She was nursing the hot mug between her hands when she was suddenly pulled back from behind against a solid chest, a hand flattened against her mouth.

Her brain had not yet realized what was happening that she felt her whole body relaxing and warming all over.

This fucking house was a fucking labyrinth. He had been searching two floors already and no sign of Juliet. His heart was beating furiously and he was jumping at every sound. One time he had to jump behind a cupboard when he heard the voice of Tybalt somewhere.

Dejected, Romeo was getting ready to take the last stairs that led to third floor when something stopped him in his track. He observed the hall he was in. Not a sound but, somehow, he felt some kind of a pull. He quietly walked to the last door he had not opened yet and, carefully, turned the knot, closing his eyes and not breathing in hope that the door would not open on Isabella Capulet's bedroom.

It was a small kitchen plunged in the dark. At first he didn't see anything but once his eyes adjusted he eventually saw something that made his heart beat faster. Very long blond hair, freely running down close to the waist, said waist clothed in a grey big tshirt and long shapely legs. If his eyes had any trouble recognizing her, the rest of his body didn't have any questioning: he had an immediate hard on, his breath was short and his knees would have wobbled if only his brain remembered he had them. She had ear buds on and she was muttering a song underneath her breath while sipping from a mug. Without thinking he quickly moved behind her and flattened his right hand on her mouth using his left one to wrap it around her narrow waist, forcing her back against his torso.

He had prepared for some kind of fight or reluctance; instead, he felt her whole body becoming lax on his.

Romeo's mouth came close to her ear, his hot breath brushing her ear and softly caressing the flesh. "Do you know who I am?" he whispered. She nodded, her mouth pressed against his palm. "Are you going to scream?" This time she shook her head.

Calmly he turned her around, caressing her stomach through the t-shirt's material but keeping his hand on her mouth. He took a look at her face and smiled: she had fine glasses sitting on her small nose, making her appear utterly cute. He whispered again "Good. Because you don't have anything to fear from me…" Slowly he came close to her face and kissed his own hand, directly over her mouth. He could feel her cold breath on his flesh. Her eyes had widened and she was unconsciously trying to get closer to his body with hers.

He took off his hand but took hold of her face while he encouraged her hands to come around his own waist. They stayed like this for a while. Juliet felt tiny against him; his hands gigantic on her face and he hadn't noticed before just how frail and thin she was. Overall he was feeling his heart beating so fast, he felt saturated with her, she was all he could see, breathe… In one instant, just holding her close to him, his world felt whole for the first time.

Juliet's body was shaking but, maybe for the first time of her life, it wasn't out of fear or cold: it was a feeling like nothing she knew or could even explain… She felt secured, protected and she was seriously getting addicted to the warmness she felt. She was acutely aware of every single thing: his thumb caressing her cheek, the hard palates of his chest against her soft one, his hot breath against her cold flesh and, most of all, his scent. He smelled like rain, forest, wind, sun… Like home.

Eventually Romeo whispered "You are okay, baby… You are okay" Juliet nodded but kept her body close to him. Keeping her against him, Romeo looked around the kitchen and finally located the island counter. In the dark he took her hand and her waist, guided her behind it and made her sit on the floor; he joined her and kept her hand in his, enveloping it.

Juliet looked at him and suddenly began to hyper ventilate. "Oh my god, oh my god…" she kept repeating it over and over. Romeo slightly worried she might do a panick attack, curled his arm around her waist and brought her against him, between his opened legs and wrapped his whole body around hers. "Calm down, baby… Calm down…" "I don't… I don't understand!" she began crying. Romeo tightened his hold on her and he felt her hands wraping around his, knuckles turning white. Instinctively, her body knew to use his like an anchor and he just knew holding her was enough. While he savoured the contact of her body slowly relaxing against his, he took deep breathes of her scent, he wanted to glup it down, store it to memory: she smelled like rainy days, like early morning lights… Like home, at last.

Juliet turned to him, calmer. "What are you doing here? If someone sees you…" "I know. I just couldn't turn away before… before seeing you again…" "I thought… I would never see you again…" "Shh… I will not leave here because of our names. I will if you... Well, if you don't want me here. There is more danger in your voice than in their guns. I'd rather be dead tonight than living without knowing you…"

Just thinking about him leaving, about the feel of his skin leaving hers, Juliet turned around in close to panick behavior again "No! No! Stay…" Romeo brought his forehead against hers and smiled at her, a new smile, one he didn't know he had in him. He knew it was a mixture of seduction, happiness, pride and something else, something deeper. "As long as you want me, then here I stay…" The smile that illuminated Juliet's face was the most beautiful he had ever seen. Softly he kissed her forehead, her closed lids, her nose, her cheeks and, slowly, with a tenderness he didn't know he had in him, brushed his lips against hers again. At that precise moment, world stood still. Their lips kissed like all that they were were those lips and the rest stopped mattering. Like they could go days without breathing… Very carefully Romeo licked Juliet's bottom lip and she sighed. The hand holding his back cramped and relaxed several time while he took his time licking her lips. Tentalively, Juliet's own tongue came out to play and with his he encouraged her, drewing it to his own mouth.

At the first feel of her tongue against his, he lost all control and all he could think was "never stop…" Juliet's hand moved from his back to his hair and her fingers pulled it, anchoring him to her. At this moment, Romeo felt like he could die happy and Juliet… Well, Juliet couldn't think at all.

The hard on he had since seeing her was still present and, in her desire to come closer to him, her naked thigh brushed it. Romeo moaned and suddenly stopped the kiss. Juliet's mouth instinclively followed his but he moved back his head. Juliet's eyes opened, unfocused. Her cheeks were red, burning with a desire and a want she didn't understand. Romeo smiled but she looked hurt. "Did… I did it wrong?" she whispered, her head down. Romeo felt an unvoluntary smile, again that same tender and sedutive smile "Oh, angel… Quite the contrary, I think you are a natural…" Juliet blushed under his gaze, his sexy smile making her feel tremors deep inside her body. She ached in places she didn't know. Romeo's thumb carressed her swollen bottom lip and whispered "Trust me, baby, I will kiss you like it's all I will ever do…" His hands descended down her back and pulled her waist closer to him, making him moan uncontrollably again. "And my hands…" he continued "my hands only exist to pull you closer". It was Juliet's turn to moan and the sound was so utterly sexy and yet innocent that Romeo feared he might cum right now. "But why…" Juliet's voice was hoarse, breathly… Her hands were still in his hair and he loved them here. "I didn't stop because you were bad at kissing… But because you are way too good at it" he winked at her. "And trust me, baby, you are not yet ready for that". Juliet blushed even more and Romeo's eyes followed the red flaming down her neck and watched it dissapearing inside her shirt… That left him wondering if the blush runned down her entire body; this kind of thought didn't help him calm down. Juliet looked at him looking at her and she suddenly realized that she was wearing only her t-shirt and her underwear and she backed up frantically, while trying to pull down the shirt to cover her legs.

"Oh my god, I even have my glasses on!" she thought. Romeo looked at her amusingly before he smiled and held down her hands. "Baby, baby… Don't change anything. You look beautiful…" Juliet's movement stopped dead in their track and she looked at him like he had grown a second head. "You don't… You don't have to say this. I know the way I look" Romeo frowned. He took hold of her face again and forced her eyes to his. "Juliet. Listen to what I say. You. Are. Perfect" he marteled every words. Instinctively he knew she had been hurt, deeply. Not only in her flesh but also in her mind. She tried to look away but he had none of that. "No. Baby. If anyone told you otherwise, I will spend my whole life prooving it to you…" Juliet began shaking again "I don't understand… Any of this. What is happening? To me? To us? Is that normal?" Romeo found her blabbering adorable, a sure sign he was definitely smitten because he usually hated blabbering. He shook his head and said "What if I kiss you? Wildly? Long kisses so you can wordlessly say all you've never find the voice for?"

Those words had been spoken from the bottom of his heart but he had no idea of how right they resonnated inside Juliet. She nodded, her hands gripping his, still on her face. Their lips came together again, more violently this time, the kiss a fight of tongue, teeth, licks and nips. It left them breathless, against each other. "I hear you, baby, I hear you…" he whispered against her skin before coming back to drink from her mouth. Eventually he settled her against his frame, her face buried against his chest while he played with her golden locks.

"This is insane…" muttered Juliet. "We cannot change the story, baby… But tonight ours will begin" She turned to him, her beautiful pale face opened, bare with questions. She looked so young at that moment. A sad smile painted itself on his face "While our fathers hate each others, their children desire eachothers… And too bad if it upsets the world that a purity like you may love someone like me" Juliet had a shy smile. "A dark angel…" Romeo smiled and tenderly brushed his lips against her neck, nothing more. Simply enjoying the silk of her skin and the warm of his breath against it.

Juliet sighed and nestled herself againt him again. "Tell me about yourself… I wanna know everything" she whispered. Romeo smiled. "If you stay forever curled like this, I will tell and give you everything…" he sighed. "I'm 20…" "Oh. I'm 16…" "Does it bother you?" she shook her head and he kissed her forehead. It felt so natural to touch or kiss her all the time whereas he had always fleed these contacts before with other flames.

"Where do you go to school?" he asked. "Saint Mary." Romeo nodded. "Explains why I've never seen you before tonight…" "Actually, I almost never go out… Save for school and church" "I don't go to church anymore… Well not during the mess anyway, Laurence is harrassing me with that" "Friar Laurence?" "Yeah. He's my oldest friend. Even if he is such a bore!" They laughed together. "How comes you know him that well?" "When my mother died, he pieced me back together…" Juliet turned to him, questionably. "Suicide. I was 8." In her eyes he saw compassion but not pity. Her eyes moistened but no tears fell. She caressed his cheekand he took comfort in her touch, letting emotion wash over him and not repressing it, maybe for the first time in a long while. He kissed her palm and settled her back in his embrace. "What was her name?" "Lila… She was just so sad all the time. Sometimes she felt better and I just remember she would take me in her bed and we'd eat breakfast together… We could stay hours there and she was inventing me stories about monsters and fairies…" he smiled at Juliet "She did what she could. But she was a great mom…" Juliet sighed, regretting that she was jealous of the relationship; her own mother was alive but had no feelings whatsoever for her. And let's not speak about her father. The though made her shiver and Romeo held her tigher. "You cold?" "Always… But, now, I feel good" Romeo felt hot where she was cold but it was ok… Like fire melting down the ice that, in turn, cooled down the heat. Again, Romeo kissed her temple, naturally.

"I work as a producer… for TV" "Really? What did you produce?" "Hum… Those silly funny episods before information… The emission called "Who's Next?" about the inventors… The musical contest "The Voice"…" "Whoa… It sounds so exciting" Romeo laughed. She was so cute. "What would you like to do?" "I don't know… I love to draw. I love to create. Other than that, I really don't know." "You have time. All the time in the world. You should not decide before you try everything…"

Juliet half turned to him, a sly smirk on her lips "Everything?" Laughing he shook her up a bit "Hey! Good luck getting away from those arms…" he tightened his embrace. Juliet giggled and Romeo's world stopped. He knew with a certitude that he would kill for this giggle.

This sudden realization scared him. He wanted to say a million things at the same time and yet didn't have the words. He did what he knew: he kissed her to tell her how powerful where the things he felt. He pressed her cheek and, not for the first time, remarked her flinching at the contact.

Seizing her chin, he turned her head under the moon light flirting by the window and saw that she was bruised. "Juliet… What happened?"Juliet shook her head, her hair falling over her face. Tears ran over her lids. "Let's just say that… My father was a bit enraged at me earlier…" Romeo froze over. "Do you mean your father did that to you?" It was a really nasty bruise and anger overwhelmed him at the though. Juliet sensed the change in him and opened her mouth to speak when they both freezed: someone was walking in the hall, by the kitchen. Juliet's heart stopped and all color left her face. Romeo took her back in his arms and plunged more behind the counter. She was trembling and he silently pressed his finger against her lips making "hush…". Her eyes were immense and she was trembling more and more. The knob turned and someone entered the kitchen. It was one of the servant, whistling. Romeo's body totally covered Juliet's, his mouth milimeters away from hers. She concentrated on the feel of his skin against hers, his breath against her lips and she began relaxing. Silently he pressed kisses all over her face while praying for the servant to leave, for his heart to slow down from fear…

After what felt like centuries, the servant eventually left, still whistling. They waited for his whistle to be unheard and Romeo slowly got up. He held Juliet's hands and helped her up. "Maybe… Maybe you should go" whispered Juliet. The moment the words left her mouth she regretted it. Romeo smiled at her and, with a sexy head movement, pushed back his hair from his face. "Don't worry, baby… I told you. I'm never going anywhere." "But… Will I see you again?" Romeo kissed her knuckles. "Can you come by the Principal's tomorrow afternoon?" The Principal's was the piazza holding the Prince's castle. It was also neutral territory, neither Capulet's or Montague's. "I, I don't know… I leave school at 5 pm…" "Meet me right after… I will be waiting under the tonella, by the stairs… No one will see us!" "Ok… Ok, I'll be there!" Romeo beamed at her and kissed her full on the lips again. "How are you going to leave?" "The same way I went in… The front door!" "No… It's too dangerous and the gates are closed at this time of the night…. Come with me!" Juliet took his hand and together they left the kitchen, silently, looking frantically all around them.

Juliet guided him up the stairs and directly to her bedroom. Romeo's eyes looked everywhere, he savored the feeling of being inside her most intimate place, where she felt safe. Juliet pulled him by the hand toward the window and opened it. "Do you think you can get down from here?" Romeo threw a glance down and smirked "Piece of cake, angel. Piece of cake". Juliet turned back to the window "Look… The morning is coming in" Romeo's arms wrapped around her from behind, his cheek brushing against hers while they both contemplated the dawn, smiles on their faces. "Ok, baby… One more kiss and down I go" Juliet clung to him and he, himself, had to fight to let her go. What she had told him about her dad was still swimming in his head, poisonning his brain with anger, hatred, worry… He had a nugging feeling there were more to the story than she let on. He smiled warmly at her and wiped down her tears. One clung to his thumb and he quickly brought it to his mouth, tasting it. "Now, I have you inside me" With a wink, he let himself descend easily down the window, while holding her hand. No more willing than her to let go, he kept it in his as long as he could before letting go.

Eventually he was too low but he kept his gaze on her the whole time. She was smiling bravely at him. When his feet touched the ground, he blew her a kiss and she caught it with her hand, laughing.

Now that he was no more intoxicated by her presence, he began to feel less extatic and more at peace. For the first time in his life, he had the absolute certitude he was exactly where he was supposed to be. He hoped with all his heart that Juliet was feeling the same peace in her heart. Slowly he backed down, a happy smile on his lips.

Juliet stayed at her window as long as she could but morning's cold eventually had her. She contemplated the dawn, chin leaning on her hand, feeling both cheerful and silly, at peace and joyful. She knew, with perfect clarity, deep with every cells of her body, that she was secured and loved. "Let our fathers destroy each other… And let the children desire each others…" With that finale thought, she closed her window and with a smile, threw herself on her bed; for the first time in years, she fell alseep not hurting or crying.


	3. If each of us must pay, what is my debt?

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Shakespeare. Some of Romeo's thoughts have been borrowed from Tyler Knott Gregson and to Gérard Presgurvic's musical;

CHAPTER 3: IF EACH OF US MUST PAY, TELL ME WHAT IS MY DEBT?

Romeo hurried. Daylight was really there now and if he were to be seen on Capulet's territory he was sure to get his ass kicked.

He felt ecstatic but he felt like he needed to tell someone. Mercutio and Ben were out of question so, naturally, his feet led him to Laurence's church . Of course it was closed, it was 6 am but he knew this basilica like the back of his hand and he easily opened it. Inside, it felt so peaceful. He was not a big fan of religion but he loved this church. He felt like by searching for someone or something supposedly more powerful, people only ended up losing themselves. And, imagining himself back plowed, knee on the ground had him chuckling.

While waiting for the church to come to life, he savored the calm, the peacefulness. His eyes closed he took some deep breath and immediately Juliet's face appeared in front of his eyes. A soft smile appeared on his lips while he caressed her in his mind. Oh, how he wanted her, physically and emotionally. It was so strong a feeling that he had not stopped once to question it; it was obvious and right. He felt like his whole life had been to serve the sole purpose of this night: knowing the taste of Juliet's lips, the softness of her skin, the smell of her breath and the feel of her pliable body perfectly fitting with his hard one; she was light where he was darkness, she was pure when he felt dirty and she was his complete opposite which made her his perfect partner.

He wanted to shout out loud; he jumped on his feet and made a pumping motion with his fist "Yoo-hoo!"

"For the love of all that's holy, Romeo, what are you doing shouting like that?" "Laurence!"Romeo runned to him, almost tripping. « You look like you did drugs again ! » "No, Laurence, no! I swear…. But I do feel high!" "Let God forgive sinners… Which body did you use for unpure business tonight?" Romeo laughed. "I have never felt so pure in my whole life! Like I've been baptized but in the only way that matters…"

Laurence laughed "Well, better late than never! But what are you talking about?" "I'm talking about… purity, about breathes getting mixed up, and soul reaching… I'm talking about love" "Love?" Laurence laughed at him. "I never thought I'd see the day I will hear you employ this word" "Don't laught at me, Laurence. Not all is perfect… Well, Juliet is but the situation…" "Juliet? Wow, you even took the time to remember her name, it must really be love. Which Juliet of Earth are we speaking about? "I only take notion of the one that matter." "My son, all Juliets in the world would be honored to be loved by you…" "Mine is unique. And Capulet"

Laurence's face exploded into a terrible laugh. "Thank you for the joke!" Romeo smiled but took his confident's shoulders in his hands and shook him. "I'm serious, Laurence. Dead serious" Laurence stopped dead in his track and collapsed sitting on the nearest bench. He raised his hands "Must you be so cruel?" Romeo kneeled in front of him. "Ok, listen and don't interrupt. I went to the annual's Capulet's reception earlier. Mercutio had invites. There, I don't know what happened but… As soon as I saw her, it was like I had never seen another woman in my entire life. I was only breathing, seeing her. We kissed, we talked… I've spend the night just holding her, talking to her… God. I don't have the words to describe it, but I just fucking don't care!"

"And… And her?" "She's as surprised as me. But she's also on the same page. She loves me." "Love? Again, love? How do you know about it?" "How do you know you have faith?" "I feel it in my bones, in my flesh… It's evidence, not knowledge." "The way you love God, I love Juliet..." "Blasphemy!" "I don't care!" he shouted.

"It's not blasphemy when it feels so pure! And if it is, then be it! I think I'll die if I have to affront one more day without her… The way you desire God, I desire her. Her breath is mine, her eyes are mine… Body and soul, she's mine!" "This kind of love is… It's going to make you crazy!" "Without this feeling in my chest, right now, I'd be nothing… The empty shell I was! Trust me… I'd be ready to die to protect what I feel…If it comes to it, I'm ready to pray, I'm ready to fight… I'm ready to die from and for it. But why should it be necessary to pay fine for love?"

Romeo's hand clutched his chest, like his heart was threatning coming out. Laurence got up. "Romeo… I try to be happy for you, really, your hapiness makes me proud but I'm begging you… You can't play with your life like this, with other people's lives either!"

"I know!" "You know nothing! Son, be extremly careful with what you do. This is dangerous, no, it's terrifying! Do you know what they will do if this story goes out?" Romeo's face closed. "Trust me. I think I have an idea. And Juliet too. I think her father is abusive…" Laurence's face fell.

"Oh my fucking god, you knew!" spitted Romeo. Laurence looked down in shame "Secret of confession, my son. This sacred right is annointed to every single being on this Earth. Even scumbags that raise hands on their children". Romeo looked appalled. It was his turn to take a sit. "Son, what did she say to you?" "Just… her cheek was bruised and she brushed over the fact that her father did it… We were interrupted before I could dig deeper…" His own voice scared him, it carried so much hatred. "Romeo, I beg you… Don't do anything inconsiderate!" "He must pay!"

Laurence shook him up. "Stop and think for once! If you don't do it for you, do it for her! The one you claim to love!" Romeo nodded. "Ok, ok… It's just… I hate the idea of anyone hurting her. I want to give her shelter, I want to… If given the chance, I would make for her a safe haven." He calmed down. Laurence patted him on the shoulder. "Go back home. Take a shower, have some sleep and change clothes. If what you said is true, you will need to prepare a story for those friends of yours…." With a finale pat, Laurence left Romeo, who suddenly felt tired. Laurence was right. He needed to sleep it off a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelica found Juliet's on her bed and had to take a second look. The young woman was sleeping, peacefully, a smile on her lips. Usually when she was coming to wake her up, she found the teenager's face crumpled, tears smeared on her cheeks.

Juliet opened her eyes and smiled at her Nurse. "Oh Angelica..." she sighed. "You had a nice sleep?"

"Best I have ever had! I must tell you something!

"Later, later… Or at least, talk while getting ready, we are already late!"

Juliet nodded and stretched her arms, the smile never leaving her face and she wrapped said arms around her, like a hug "Angelica, listen to what I have to say!

"Get up, young lady, get up!"

Juliet rolled her eyes and got up from the bed. "You have some explaining to do! I didn't have the time to ask you last night but what was that with this boy? And how did it go with Paris?"

Juliet started to answer but Isabella came in the room, unexpected. "Juliet. What are you doing still wearing this shirt? Get ready immediately. And come downstairs. I must speak with you." Juliet nodded and turned to Angelica. "Angelica..." "Later! You heard your mother? Do you really wanna give her a reason to be upset with you?" "Like she needs a reason!" "We'll speak later, I promise. Now, in the shower!"

Juliet ran to the bathroom and took off her shirt. She pulled her blonde hair in a messy bun and jumped in the shower and quickly washed herself. She brushed her teeth and wrapped herself in a towel and rushed back to her bedroom. Angelica had pulled on her bed her underwear and a long sleeved white dress. Juliet hated having to wear such clothes but she didn't have the choice: wardrobe code was very severe in Saint Mary.

Angelica helped her in the dress, wincing at the sight of her scarred back but composed her face again when Juliet turned back to her. She then brushed her long hair while Juliet put on some makeup just covering her bruised cheek. She felt like she might explode any moment. She felt so light, so happy and she couldn't say anything. She wanted to shout to the world, scream the name of "Romeo" again and again. She felt like his whole character was tattooed on her, that while looking at her everyone would only see him.

"What is the matter with you this morning? You keep fidgeting like something is tickling you!" Juliet turned back on her chair toward Angelica "I have a secret" She nodded vigorously.

Juliet wanted to say more, she needed to say more. It felt like she was going to die if the name of Romeo didn't leave her lips quickly. In her peaceful dream, she had seen them together, walking in the rain, but a sunny rain... She dreamt of hands on her body, soft and callous hands, showering her with tenderness. She dreamt of the way his breath had ricocheted on her lips, seconds before his full lips covered hers. Sleeping, she had felt safe for the first time in her life. And she really, really wanted to share it with someone. It's not like she had other friends. But before she could say anything, Angelica had pushed her out of the door and hurried her to the stairs.

Everywhere she looked she was seeing Romeo: the kitchen, the stairs.

She was touching the railway he had touched and by this only, she was already feeling closer to him. Just before entering the breakfast hall she was suddenly paralyzed with fear. What if someone had seen her with Romeo? What if the servant yesterday night had talked? What if Tybalt and her father didn't believe what she told them? And she felt like she was wearing his marks all over her body, what if someone discovered it? She was still pondering everything when her mother opened the door. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

At least, Juliet didn't have to pretend being scared: she almost felt nauseous with fear. Exasperated, Isabella took her by the arm again and pulled her at the table. Her father was already eating and reading his newspaper. He didn't even lift his eyes. Juliet quickly sat and reached for the table full of food. Her stomach was growling and she realized she was famished. Again. She was holding a pancake when her mother snatched her hand away. "Don't. Now is not the time to pull on weight, Juliet. Your father especially told me that you had your full last night!" Juliet looked down. Once again, she was condemned to be hungry. Her head started swimming again. Isabella took the pancakes for herself and handed a simple toast to her daughter. "Here. You can munch on this"

Juliet did just that. "Last night, you made quite an impression on Paris" began her father without stopping reading his newspaper. Juliet shrugged. "We danced..."

She couldn't, for the life of her, remember anything about this Paris guy; she knew they had danced, had groped her behind several times but she couldn't pinpoint his face or his eyes, or even his style. She was full of Romeo.

"It seems that his uncle intends to make him a Count, that's why he came to Verona. Do you know what that means?" "Juliet was too afraid to answer. And Funicio didn't want answer, anyway. Isabella continued: "It means that our family could be enthralled with the Prince. If you play your cards well, Paris will eat in your hand and we will forever feel the benefit of Escalus! Over those worth-nothing of Montague!" Juliet stopped eating her toast. " What do you mean?"

"Oh for Fuck's sake..." grumbled Funicio. "Spread your legs, suck him, smile, and talk if ever he likes the sound of your voice. Do anything. But I'm warning you: don't do anything to repulse him. Say yes to whatever he wants. Are we clear?"

Juliet turned white. The half-eaten toast remained in her limp hand, the rest already weighting in her empty stomach. Her eyes got full of tears "You want me to…"

"Stop stuttering. Debate closed. Now go to school. Get out of my sight"

Juliet remained where she was until Angelica pulled her up. Juliet felt cold again. She really couldn't fathom why her parents hated her. She assumed it was since her youngest brother died. She had only fleeting memories of him, she had been only 2 when Abele had been born and died. Her parents had stayed stuck with an only child, a girl no less; they reported affection and hope on Tybalt and only considered Juliet as a dead weight. She felt Angelica pulling her and she felt herself standing but she couldn't move. She stayed up, looking at her parents, a lost expression on her face. Angelica pulled her back, out of the hall...

"Let's go my Lady!"

Before she could understand what was happening, Juliet was being pushed inside the official car. Panicked she turned to Angelica "Wait, wait! I must tell you something!" "No time, little lady!" Angelica quickly closed the door and motioned to the driver to drive away. Juliet frantically tried to open the window "Angelica! Listen to me!"

Angelica thought she was doing what was best: she was tired of seeing the fragile girl being pushed around and kicked and she thought by hurrying her, she was getting her out of sight and out of wrath from her parents. But Juliet really sounded panicked. She revolved to meet her at her school's end and let her explain about this mysterious guy from last night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romeo woke up in his room and looked around. It was simple and easy but he felt it was necessary, to have a clean break from the opulence all around the Montague castle. But from what he had seen at the Capulet's yesterday night, they even had a different view of opulence! Thinking about last night made his naked body shiver under the cover but also felt hot at the same time… A dreamy smile came to his lips; he closed his eyes, seeing a mass of blonde hair and perfect giggle resonating in his ear.

"Oh baby…" he whispered, enthralled even when she wasn't in front of him. He remembered how her body had felt underneath his, when he had covered her to protect her from sight in the kitchen. Like a puzzle fitting. His body was sensitive, like brushed raw and he was aware of the soft linen sheet on him, how rough it felt compared to Juliet's skin. At the idea of seeing her again later this afternoon, he jumped out of the bed.

Quickly putting on briefs he did a few pumps on the floor and went for a shower. He savored the feeling of the hot water on him but he was so raw that even his own contact on his body felt too much.

Putting on his clothes he suddenly remembered something: he had an old Remington typewriter and he used to write down his poetry. He has always been a man of words, loved playing with them, their power. He had a compulsive need to write about Juliet, right now. Frantically he settled blank crumbled and used papers and quickly typed several poems, all of them coming naturally. All were inspired by the feelings he had for her, the poor image she seemed to have of herself, how perfect she had felt… And how, for her, he would carry the whole world and deposit it at her feet.

Thinking about the first time he saw her, about her giggle, the moment she had smiled, the moment he had realized something what happening inside him, that he would stop at nothing to see her happy; how he felt like he could communicate with her without words, how their first eye contact seemed to have linked them forever; about how she had felt in his arm, when she was shaking inside the circle of his embrace, how he had felt ready to offer her the world just to make her feel safe: he wrote everything about his feelings, pouring out on the paper the greatness.

He read them over, a soft smile painting on his face. He felt at peace. He took out the old diary he kept underneath his bed and pushed the papers in it before hiding it again; it was his mother's old book and he took care of it like it was diamonds.

Nothing weighing him down, he almost ran downstairs and to the kitchen where Aginès, the Principal Cook was officering. He loved the woman like a mother and she took care of him like a son. "Aginès!" she jumped and slapped him. "What the hell! Why don't you take the breakfast in the hall like everybody else?" "Well who would I speak with?" She puffed but served him a plate of pancakes she had saved him. Romeo munched on it and, strangely, it made him think about how fragile Juliet's body had been, how nearly sickly thin she had felt. He almost had no appetite anymore. He savored his coffee with happiness: he was somewhat of a snob about it; he liked it stronger than strong and cold brew… Most people spit it right out! Aginès looked at him, leaning on the kitchen wall. "You know someone came looking after you this early morning… A brunette… With curly hair and no manners." Romeo rolled his eyes. "Rosaline. Don't pretend you don't know her, you've seen her four times. At least…" "Oh really? Well, you spend your nights with so many different women, how am I supposed to keep a track?" she tsk-ed at him, disapprovingly.

Romeo smiled at her. "It's all changing. I promise." He contemplated telling Aginès about Juliet but she was as opposed to Capulet as her father. "What did she want?" "Who?" Romeo gave her a warning look. "Ok, ok… She asked if you had come back, if you had spent the night here… I told her to mind her own business" "You did right…" "Oh, actually, I could have told her just exactly what I saw which was: you coming back home with the morning…" Romeo blanched; she gave him a wink "But I really don't like her. Now…. Out of my kitchen! Go meet with those animals you call friends!"Romeo laughed and with a finale kiss on her cheek he left.

Mercutio and Ben were waiting for him at his office's door.

Hello, Signor Romeo!" mocked Mercutio. "Helloooo?" Romeo answered, questioning him. "You played us last night?" Romeo stepped close to him and Ben handed him a coffee from the local shop. "Thanks. What do you mean?"

Mercutio circled around him. "I must admit you look better than I thought you would…" Romeo grinned at him.

"Again, what do you mean ? » « C'mon, guy ! You dissapeared when we left the Capulet's! What happened, you were drunk? You collapsed and woke up in Tybalt's room?" "Or was it in some other's kind of curves…" teased Ben, making obscene gestures with his hands .

Romeo smiled mockingly "A gentleman never shares!" Benvolio was jumping around like a kid "I knew it! I told you the only reason he would let us down was his dick!" "You boned a girl last night? We already know she wasn't Rosaline… The monster has been looking for you since yesterday!" Romeo groaned "Oh gosh… I wish she would forget my existence!" he sipped his coffee and spit it immediately

"What the hell is that?" "Oh, I don't exactly remember… Ben, was it cat's piss or turned milk? What did the guy say?" "Oh, dear, I can't exactly remember!" "You are kids…"

"C'mon, mate, where were you? Everybody has been searching you!"

"Nothing crazy, I collapsed by a fountain and woke up this morning with the worst hangover of my life. Which you just made worse, by the way!" he threw the coffee can in the trash. Mercutio slapped his shoulder "And the woman?" Romeo shrugged. "I was too drunk. Can't remember…" Ben and Mercutio clasped each other's hands "She was hideous!"

Romeo opened the door to his office and, walking backward, he made a mock reverence "Gentlemen. Fuck you" he closed the door to their laugh and smiled. Those friends of him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 PM couldn't have come earlier for Juliet. The whole day she had fidgeted, paying no attention to anyone or anything. Her whole being was focused on reaching Romeo again. When the clock ticked she was the first one out of the door and into the courtyard, ignoring the stares and surprised calls of her teachers ; she was usually slower and hated going home so she was often seen staying behind.

This time, she ran like the wind was pushing her and she spotted Angelica; "Oh Angelica!" she was dying to saying everything to someone, her love was burning her lips, her whole body but her Nurse caught her by the shoulders "Juliet? Paris is outside the door, waiting for you..."

Juliet's face crumbled. "What? No!" she was panicked. She was supposed to meet with Romeo; she was going to be reunited with his arms, not spending time with Paris!

"I can't!"

"Your mother is here with him…"

Panicked, Juliet took hold of Angelica "You need to go meet him. Tell me I couldn't make it, that I love him!"

"Who are you talking about? You mean, the guy I caught you kissing last night?"

"He is Romeo Montagu..." Juliet confessed, looking panickly everywhere;

"WHAT?" Yelled Angelica. "But what were you thinking?

"I wasn't thinking! That's the whole point! Angelica, I will tell you everything but he will wait under the stairs in the Principal's piazza and you need to meet with him and explain!"

Pain shot through her whole body and pinned her knees to the ground, collapsing. "I wanted to see him again, so much"

Angelica caressed her hair. She was confused and a bit angry but she loved Juliet so much that she revolved to help her. She helped her up. "Go. Meet Paris and your mother. I will take care of it, I promise. Now go." Juliet wiped the tears from her face and with a last smile ran toward the exit, composing her face to look less ravaged. Once again, she felt cold and abandoned. She couldn't believe the timing of this Paris. Why couldn't she be granted some happiness?

She lifted her gaze to the sky and silently told God "Even if I must pay the price of this forbidden love... Who knows why our fathers hate each other? And why does the daughter love the son? This definitely must be very funny to the Big Guys up there that Juliet loves Romeo"

She took a deep breath and walked to her mother. Paris and her mother were waiting for her in front of a gigantic limo. If her brain couldn't remember him, her skin repulsed at the contact of his, especially when he kissed her hand.

"Dear Juliet! How fantastic to see you again!" Juliet wanted to gag but one look at her mother sent her reeling. She curtsied quickly."It's an honor, dear lord".

He gave her a full of himself smile and gestured to the limo. "Shall we?" Isabella was beaming "Oh, how gracious of you!" she pushed roughly Juliet inside and followed, giving Paris a smile.

When the door closed on them three, Juliet felt more trapped than ever in her life. She prayed Angelica would do as she promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romeo was feeling giddy. If one word didn't sit with him it was certainly this one. He had felt anxious, stressed out, horny, even happy but giddy? But it was as if he couldn't help himself, like he had been carrying the world on his shoulders and suddenly the weight had been pulled. His steps even had a spring to it and he caught himself muttering a song under his breath.

It was when his assistant, Lola, threw him a questioning glance from her office desk that he realized he had been looking at the clock for the umpteen times. He usually immersed himself so much in his job that she had to throw him away from the office and today, he couldn't wait to get away from it. Eventually 4:45 pm turned in and he almost jumped, like shocked by electricity.

He knew he needed to be careful, that's why he had agreed to meet with his friends for a drink later that night; they had been surprised but always ready to party and they had to meet at 6 pm. Him leaving the office before 7pm was unusual but, at least, he had an excuse. He felt this peculiar smile drawing itself on his lips at the thought of seeing Juliet again in a few minutes and Lola looked at him like he had suddenly grown two heads. He shook himself up: "Lola, let's call it a day… I'm a bit hangover and I'm supposed to meet a few friends tonight. We won't make any progress tonight anyway, not without me going directly to talk to this French guy…" Romeo's society was in the middle of a deal to buy the rights for a French emission and it was not getting easy.

Lola smiled a flirty one: "Ok… You're the boss, boss! And where are you going to be drinking those shots? I have a few single friends in town myself and we might be in the area?" Romeo smiled, amused: Lola was what he and his friends called a "Montagu groupie", a girl from neither nemesis families that idolater the Montagu boys and was ready to anything to be with them. Capulets boys certainly had theirs but Romeo was certain most girls were more attracted to the dark and more sensual side provided by his family than by the proper and rigid side of the Capulets.

If the thought of touching another woman had suddenly lost all appeal to him, even making him sick, Romeo knew he had to keep up appearances: "Probably the FOXTROT, you know… The usual." "Guess I'll see you there?" she tried to blink sensually her eyes at him but he was already disinterested in her. Shrugging, she regrouped her things and adjusting her sunglasses on her nose quickly left the office.

Alone, Romeo rushed bacc to his office, finalized the record he has been working on and closed his computer. He really wanted to be on time; even in advance so he could savor looking at her while she came to him, almost like stealing moments from her. These feelings almost scared him, they were so passionate, so unrestrained… Was it normal to feel this way for someone? Especially after so little time? He had no explanation for it and he wasn't sure he needed to. He knew, just like Laurence had faith and he didn't want to lose one minute trying to reason .

He pressed a hand on his beating heart, almost to keep it caged within him; like had wings, he rushed to the Principal's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I'm handling half of the country's resources!" Juliet wanted to kill herself in boredom; this Paris guy had been talking her ears off for hours now, plainly telling her he was owning the country, how powerful he was, how great and blablabla...

How could someone be so full of himself? Her eyes rolled a bit but she caught her mother's eyes behind her teacup and she composed herself back with a shiver. Her mind was completely elsewhere, with Romeo, wondering if he had come to the rendezvous, if he had been offended by her not being there, if Angelica had said the right words;;;

One million things were running in her mind, one million possibilities for everything to go wrong. Her cold hands were unexpectedly clammy and her saucer was shaking. She quickly put it down on the table and brushed her hands on her red dress. Her mother had pulled her immediately in her bedroom as soon as they arrived and made her change into a red number, long sleeved but still clinging to her body. Isabella clearly wanted her in the red Capulet's color.

uliet was fidgeting, unable to concentrate on anything else than listening for the sound of Angelica coming home. Paris clearly didn't see anything, occupied as he was talking about his favorite subject: himself. Tybalt was in the same room, leaning against the giant chimney, his face clearly moping and examining his nails. He hated mundanity and on this subject at least Juliet couldn't agree more with her cousin!

"Of course, you are all welcome to visit my vineyard but I'd be lying if I didn't say I hoped Juliet was to come alone!" he suddenly laid his hand on her thigh and she almost jumped up with revulsion. The tea she had been struggling to drink suddenly came up her throat and she had to concentrate not throwing it up . Isabella smiled and Tybalt made a cruel face to her intention and a fleeting though allowed her to wish him dead at this instant.

She turned to her mother but one look at her taught her that no help was to be coming from her. "She would be honored, dear Count" simpered Isabella, no less selling her only daughter to Paris' lust.

"Why?" cried internally the young woman. "Why are they doing this to me?"

Before knowing Romeo's embrace she had been so sure she would never feel anything for the other sex, would forever be left cold and indifferent. Now, knowing the warmth of Romeo's arms, the way his green eyes were lighting a fire everywhere they looked like a match running on her skin. She would never tolerate anything else.

"Well, it's settled then! I hope to see you soon, let's say by the end of the month?" Paris asked his face turned to Isabella, clearly taking the decision out of Juliet's hands. "Perfect! Juliet will be enchanted! Just tell us the right day and all will be arranged!" Isabella's smile was splinting her face in two but her eyes were cold, calculating.

"ll get back to you..." he got up and Juliet forced her shaking knees in a reverence and endured another kiss on her hand; Isabella got up and attractively smiled at Paris. Juliet though her mother was much more interested in Paris than she was.

With a cold look at Juliet, Isabella turned and accompanied Paris to the exit. The moment the door closed on them, Juliet breathed, only to jump when Tybalt laughed at her "I'd pay a lot of money to see this Count trying to open your thighs!" he brought his face to hers, mean eyes shining underneath long golden lock of hair

"It's known around here that you keep your boney thighs so closed up anyone would need a vice to open them... Of course, I still don't know why anyone would want a piece of that..." he gestured toward her body and smiled when tears over flooded her eyes.

He made a disgusted noise and left the room, letting Juliet, stunned, still sitting on the couch. Was she really that disgusting to the eyes? She knew that she didn't have the right curves, she knew that her body was too thin but it was the way her parents seemed to want her; they couldn't help the way her hips were curving or her small breasts to look pert but the rest of her was only flesh on bones. She knew she didn't have the luscious dark curls everyone seemed to love but she had inherited the Capulet's blond mane, it was not her fault, was it?

Romeo had felt so strong, so defined underneath her hands... His long hair were shiny, his face had angles and cheekbones a model would pale for. How could someone so built, so handsome find her attractive? She wondered if he had felt disgusted last night when his hands had held her tiny waist. Her face suddenly dissolved in tears.

"Oh, Spare me!" muttered Isabella, coming back in the tea room. "Mom!" sobbed Juliet ."Why? Why are you pushing me into the bed of this...oaf? Full of himself and stupid?"

"The only thing you know is wail! Better get used to it; it's a woman's destiny: live in a valley of tears! My own father sold me by force for the promise of nobility and status! Today the Prince's nephew is interested in you! That is more than you could ever hope for! This whole thing could be very important for the family and if you do anything to jeopardize that you will definitely know Hell on Earth. And when Angelica comes home, tell her it is her job to look after you! Your father says it's a waste of money for you to still have your Nurse at 16 but the thought of having to look after you disgust me..."

With a finale slam, Isabella left the room, leaving Juliet to her sobs. Suddenly she heard Angelica's voice behind the door and she jumped up, expectantly, suddenly impatient to hear from her love, all previous fears forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelica was muttering under her breath "this girl… What was she thinking? What is she making me do? A Montague! When this Count Paris is so nice to look at, really…" she had waited for Paris' limo to leave the school's parking lot and she pondered what to do during a few minutes.

She revolved to see for herself this young Romeo. She knew of him, knew the reputation of womanizer he had, she heard people talk about the Montague heir and it seemed he was an incurable seducer; she wanted to confront him: Juliet has seemed quite smitten and if he was playing her she would kill him herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romeo had been waiting underneath the stairs for exactly 12 minutes.

His heart was racing and he was fighting a strong nausea. Juliet was late. He knew she left school at 5pm but he also knew that Saint Mary School was only 2 minutes away. Had she changed her mind? Did she came to her senses and realized what folly it was?

If it was the case, he couldn't really blame her but he simply couldn't live without her anymore; if she had decided to never see him again he would have to force her to change her mind one way or another. To distract himself, he was playing with the white lily flower he had picked up on his way when he heard noises. Someone was coming near the rotunda, he could hear step circling it cautiously; instinctively he slammed himself against the wall, ready to jump or run if it was anyone but Juliet coming toward him. He saw red, the Capulet's red and his heart skipped a beat.

He took one step closer but instead of the shining blonde locks he hoped to see, he came face to face with a plum and round brunette woman; she looked like she was over 50 and he remembered seeing her at the party yesterday night.

She didn't look surprised to see him at all, her arms tied in front of her plush breasts. "Ah. Are you young Sir Montagu? Because you stand right where I was expecting him…" she said.

Romeo's face reflected his lack of understanding. "The youngest of that name is me, even if I'm not the best behaved… And you are?" he mocked, circling her.

She didn't waste a bat: "I'm Juliet's nurse, Angelica… She sends me in to deliver a message… Unless you'd prefer to continue mocking me?" /

This sent Romeo reeling. "Juliet? Where is she? Did something happen to her?" he could hear the panicked tone in his voice but he couldn't help himself. The Nurse suddenly changed faces. "You really care about her, don't you?" Romeo looked at her closely, just like she was.

"How can I know to trust you?"

"You can't. I have absolutely no intention toward you and what you do with your life doesn't concern me at all. But Juliet has been under my care since she has been an infant; I've raised her and seen her getting hurt more than enough time. So trust me on this, if not on the rest: if you do anything to hurt her I will personally hunt you down and cut your parts!"

Romeo laughed out loud "Ok, ok, lady… Calm down. No need for you to get personal with my parts!"

Angelica felt a bit unsettled, this Romeo guy was nothing like she expected him and he seemed to have a good sense of humor.

She forged along "Then tell me: do you really care about Juliet?" Under her gaze, Romeo's face changed to become serious and profound: "I don't just care about her. I love her".

The conviction that naturally came to his voice convinced him that he was speaking the truth, if he had any doubt. He loved her. This could fuck him up, fuck them up in so many ways and he royally, totally didn't give a fuck. Angelica looked at him and didn't say anything for a while. This young man was in love with her Juliet.

"Ok…"

"OK?"

"But if you try anything with her, anything that might hurt her I will…" "I know, I know… Hunt, my parts, eternal hurt…" Romeo laughed, giddy again.

Then suddenly "Where is she? What happened?" The way her cheek was bruised still resonated in him. "Well… She couldn't make it in here so she asked me to come." "Why couldn't she make it?" Angelica sighed. "You need to know that Paris, the Prince's nephew is more than interested in her…"

"And…Is she?"

Angelica laughed. "Oh no, not at all! I keep angering her when I tell her that Paris is the right man for her, you should see the way she looks at me… No, she's right on the same page as you, don't trouble yourself with that!" "Then what's the matter?"

Romeo was beginning to feel anxious.

"Well, she's not interested in him but he is with her and he came to the house earlier… He informed Lady Capulet that he wanted to pick Juliet up from school and Isabella of course jumped at the occasion. We all took his limo and Juliet was forced to leave with them. She was panicked and she asked me to come and meet you…"

Romeo felt split in two: the first part was crazy with happiness that Juliet was in love with him as well, that she had not changed her mind about him; the second part was mad with worry and anger at the thought of this Paris guy turning around her, maybe touching her.

"You said she was forced… Is she ok?"

Angelica's eyes looked down. "She's never really ok, sir…"

Romeo's blood turned cold and he eventually asked what's been burning his tongue "I must ask you and I need you to be perfectly honest with me… Is anyone hurting her? Physically I mean?"

Angelica's face turned cold and sad. "Sir… I don't even know if she's ever not been abused. Her father, her cousin, even her mother… Almost everyone in this god damned house is either slapping her, pushing her, pulling her or insulting her… I try to keep her safe but I don't live there and she's alone so much time…" Romeo was stunned and the only emotion he could identify was anger. Terrible anger, his body was shaking with it. Angelica was getting scared, the young man was changing in front of her eyes but she could understand: she loved Juliet like her own flesh and blood and seeing her hurting was the bane of her existence. "I need to see her and quick… What can we do?" Angelica smiled. "I guess she really wants to see you again as well. Or so she said… Let me think… Does anyone else know about this?" "Yes. My friend, Friar Laurence. He was not exactly ecstatic at the idea but he tries to be happy for us"

"It's not necessary I insist that this story must stay secret?" "Nope. And if Juliet is really being abused then its capital…" "I'll speak with this Laurence and see if we can arrange something in near future…" "It's not soon enough!" he was distressed. He thought quickly "Could she be out by the Lavatory's piazza tomorrow at noon?" "How? And why?" "Why, I can tell you: almost every day I eat lunch with my friends at the restaurant by piazza delle Erbe… How, it's another story!" "You are telling me you want her to escape her school at noon, to run in direct Montague's territory where you will be surrounded by other Montagues? While she is under constant scrutiny?" Romeo bit on his lips. "Ask her what she thinks about it. If she agrees, I know it will just be a fleeting contact but… I need it." "Ok, I'll tell her, Romeo. I'll tell her" Romeo gave her the lily for Juliet, almost blushing under Angelica's amused gaze.

"I'll wait for her tomorrow… If she can make it, I'll be there until 1pm…" Angelica smiled at him and shook her head. She gave him a genuine handshake and turned around; Romeo sighed and followed her with his eyes, trying to convey his feelings in his gaze so she could take it back to Juliet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelica opened the door of the tea room to find Juliet getting up, looking at her expectantly. She looked pale, her cheek even more swollen and Angelica had no doubt that her young mistress had encountered another slap.

But she looked radiant with anticipation.

"Angelica! Tell me! Did you see him? Was he there? What did he say?"

"Who, honey?Who?"

"But what do you mean, who?" she looked close to tears. "But Romeo!" she whispered.

"Oh, Romeo! He said... I don't know, Juliet, I think I completely forgot!

"What? What are you saying?"

"Yeah ! I forgot!"

"How can you forget? Does Romeo love me as much as I do? Does he want to see me again? Answer!" she almost screamed and Angelica feared that she might attract attention and decided the joke was over. She looked behind her, careful about the door. "He does, honey, he does. And I must admit you have excellent taste in men: he is such a handsome guy!"

The teenage girl felt a hundred things at once: relieved, excited, warm and sad. Angelica gave Juliet the flower and watched how the young woman almost dissolved with love.

"But first things first, Juliet. I need to know. How do you know you love him? What's so special about him?" Juliet's face turned dreamy. She was so relieved to talk to someone about this! "Oh, Angelica… He is so dark but at the same time makes me feel so safe! And we fit, too, like puzzle piece, like we had been made for each other! And he speaks such wonderful words..."

"But Juliet what compelled you to this?"

"I didn't know who he was! And when he told me his name, it was too late. I thought I would never see him again but then he came to me and we talked, talked, talked! I felt like I have seen the only star in a never ending night... I'd die of emptiness if this feeling was to stop! I didn't even ask him if he loved me because I think my heart already knew."

"He really loves you; he asks that you meet him tomorrow at lunch"

"How can I do that?"

"I thought about it. If you tell your mother that you need school supplies she might allow you to leave school at noon... Only for half an hour, at best, but it might be better than nothing, especially in the Montague's territory. But think carefully about it. It's dangerous, very dangerous. It can still stop here, right now and no one will ever know about it."

"Angelica, I need to see him. My mother just told me some strange things, practically pushing me in Paris' bed and I need to see him as soon as possible, even fleetingly. Yeah, Angelica, let's do what you suggest!" Juliet crushed the flower to her chest, a radiant smile at her lips.

Angelica smiled while she followed Juliet out of the tea room, hiding the flower behind her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trust me, whatever the Big Guy up here thinks… Royals look at the world but don't know anymore how to live with the same happiness we have!" exclaimed Mercutio, partially drunk already, raising his drink of vodka to Romeo and Ben.

The three friends were partying hard at the FOXTROT, surrounded by the whole gang, doing what they did best: drink, party and critic the Prince, or all royals in general. "And what is the truth?" exclaimed Ben, playing along. "It's known we are not heroes but God knows… WE ARE THE KINGS down here!" shouted Mercutio, raising his arms to Heaven.

Romeo laughed out loud and downed his drink along with everybody else. He felt utterly good tonight; despite not seeing Juliet he had confirmation she loved him and the perspective of seeing her tomorrow was like nothing he knew. The crowd turned to Romeo as it was his turn to speak; he smiled and shouted over the applause "Royals fights between themselves because there could only be one left… But who cares? We don't even know why this is royal's game!" Ben exploded in laugh and concluded "We live for sex, wine and sex again! We don't care for morality!"Everybody shouted and soon everyone was dancing all around, or screwing all around.

Romeo was spilled over the couch with Ben and Mercutio, enjoying the smell of tobacco and drugs around him. He had an awful period when he was a teen where he was doing hqrd drugs every day and he was utterly fucked. Now, thanks to Laurence, he was out of it but he still enjoyed smelling it.

Mercutio reached for him, pushing his head jokingly "So, isn't this better than moaning around?" "Who's been moaning?" shrugged Romeo.

Ben laughed "You were not exactly giddy this morning!" "You gave me piss in name of coffee!" "But your face…" Mercutio was laughing like a crazy one.

"Dude, do you remember the girl you spent the night with?" "A nobody, a Montague groupie. Sabetha something… I think I already slept with her once…" invented Romeo. He had already thought about it: Sabetha was a resident groupie and he had effectively slept with her once or twice. He realized his reputation as a man whore was what kept his secret safe and he was somewhat ashamed of his sexual habits.

"Oh, is she the red haired one with the…" he mimed big breasts.

"Nope. The red haired, that's the Capulet girl you tried to bone last night!"

"What?!" Ben looked appalled which made Mercutio scream in laugh again.

"You totally tried to seduce a red haired Capulet last night!"

"No?!"

Romeo let Mercutio trying to explain last night to Ben and he got up to go breathe some fresh air.

He was occupied savoring the way the stars were shining in the dark sky, remembering the way Juliet's skin had felt under his hands, how enthralling her voice was and he didn't see Rosaline getting near him and she draped herself around him.

He felt repulsed immediately and he threw her away. "What the hell? Are you stones? Since when do you feel the right of touching me?"

"But, I thought…"

"You thought wrong…" he spitted. "You disgust me, Rosa. I think you may have lost your touch…" She looked at him with hate. "You are going to regret sending me away!"

Romeo threw his hand over his shoulders.

"Bring it on, chatty. I can't wait. As long as you keep your mouth shut and your legs closed!"

Romeo knew he was being horrific but he couldn't help himself: just the thought of touching someone else than Juliet was disgusting in itself. He was truly ashamed of all the women he had slept with. Rosaline was still talking when he heard Mercutio shouting his name from inside; he turned around, not even listening to her . Since now, the only voice he wanted to hear was Juliet's.

"Romeo! We should go check the docks tonight!" shouted Ben when he came back.

Romeo sighed. 2 days ago the Montagu had attacked and stolen the wood's Capulet cargo and had hide it in the docks.

Romeo had commanded the mission and he knew Tybalt would look for revenge: he had been the one protecting the cargo and having it stole under his nose must have angered him to no extend, especially when Montague came to ruin his party two days later.

But Romeo only wanted peace now; this attack felt like forever, like a life-long period had passed, changing his view, shaking his world. Sadly he had no choice but to indulge in his cousin's desires otherwise it would become suspicious: why would the greatest Capulet's opponent and Montague's heir suddenly disinterested himself in what excited him two days ago: hurting, chasing and stealing the other family. /span/p


	4. Human justice mustn't be so sure

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Shakespeare. Some of Romeo's thoughts have been borrowed from Tyler Knott Gregson and to Gérard Presgurvic's musical's

CHAPTER 4: HUMAN JUSTICE MUSN'T BE SO SURE

This night had turned into a nightmare. Romeo kicked the burnt wood and let out a frustrated roar. Capulets had strike like he thought they would but in a new way;

Tybalt obviously found out where the wood was hidden and he decided to play vengeance; he burned down the whole Montague's wood reserve even if it meant destroying the Capulets' as well. Now neither family would have wood for winter trade;

The whole gang had been occupied during the night to put out the fire and to try to save a few things but it was almost sure that the Montague family won't have anything to sell for months… The only good thing was that the Capulets won't have anything to sell either. Tybalt was completely crazy; he had sacrificed his own production just to make sure the Montagues would be deprived.

"Fuck!" Romeo was enraged; Ben came to him, his cheek smeared by some dark stain where he had jumped into the fire. "Are you ok?" he asked. "No! Fucking hell, no! What were they thinking?" Ben took a step back: his cousin was familiar with Romeo's changing moods but tonight he was really out of his mind with anger, his face deformed. Romeo was contemplating the destroyed sight in front of him. "Where is Mercutio?" "He said he was phoning his uncle to inform him that the Capulets did wrong… Maybe we can have compensations?" Romeo looked at him like he was stupid: "Ben, are you really that thick? We stole their supplies first; of course they were going to extract vengeance! Escalus will say it's the right kind of justice and we'll be left bereft! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"/

Romeo tried to calm down. "My father is going to kill me…" He rubbed his hand over his hair , sighing and contemplating the mess in front of them;

The whole Montague clan was still trying to take down the fire with the help of firemen but it was clear nothing was left to be saved. "It's my fault. I knew Tybalt was going to try something, I should have taken precautions, moved the reserve or something… I've been so stupid!" "Fuck all those Capulets! I wish them all dead and rotting in hell! Let them all be wrecked by poverty!" Romeo opened his mouth just to agree with him when a sudden vision of glorious grey eyes and delicate body danced in front of his eyes. He couldn't wish Juliet to hell or anything bad. His heart and his whole body didn't let him: he was suddenly propelled forward, throwing up violently all the alcohol he had enjoyed earlier. Shocked, Benvolio first took a step back, repulsed, but then worried, rubbed a hand on his cousin's back. "Hey, mate, are you ok? It's the first time I see you that shaken…" Romeo gestured he was ok, his hands still leaning on his plowed knees. "I'm ok, Ben… Too much to drink" Ben frowned because Romeo had the best alcohol tolerance in the world, he could drink galleons and not feel buzzed but he decided to let it go. Romeo's throat was burning but he couldn't really explain to his Montague cousin that his body had literally expelled the idea of condemning a Capulet; himself as shocked by his own reaction.

He was still trying to regain his breath when he heard a commotion: Escalus had arrived, Mercutio in tow… And Ascanio Montague behind. His father's face was completely closed, his mouth underneath his beard had a hard slack to it and Romeo felt close to throwing up again. He loved his father, deeply and he knew Ascanio loved him as well; but sometimes, his hate for Capulet over ruled everything and he could be very harsh and horrible to his own son. Escalus' face was a mask and nothing could be deciphered from him which generally led to bad things. Romeo sighed and walked to his father. This night was going to be so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliet was sitting at the family table and she was trying to eat more than she was allowed; but Isabella was keeping a close look on her "Juliet. Please, you have almost reached the good size of clothes, don't ruin everything because you can't restrain your stomach"; Juliet sighed and she put down the simple apple she had wanted to eat. For tonight's dinner she had only been allowed a clear soup of carrot; her stomach almost couldn't handle it because it was the only thing she ate since this morning's toast. "Paris has invited Juliet to his vineyard in a few weeks. I think you still need to lose at least 2 kilos before"

She nodded and was trying to find the courage to ask to buy school supplies tomorrow at noon when Tybalt suddenly opened the hall's door and came parading inside, looking smug.

" he said to his uncle. Funicio looked smug as well. "Good! I'm proud of you! Eventually this was a good idea... Where did you store our wood?"

Tybalt's face closed up. "Uncle, I couldn't save it. Those fools were keeping it with theirs and it was impossible to take it out without anyone knowing about it. I burnt it all3

Funicio' voice turned cold and Juliet shivered. She knew this voice. It was the material that made her nightmares. "Are you saying that we don't have any supplies to trade for winter?"

Tybalt nodded, his face getting cold as well, his hands shaking. He hated when his uncle reproved him; Juliet had always felt that Tybalt was a bit crazy and her father used this madness to his advantage, not hesitating pressing him to crack. "What do you suggest we sell this winter? Hum? Are you going to pay with your gigantic fortune?" Funicio mocked. "Escalus gave us the subsidies we wanted, it will be quite enough for us! And Montague will have no compensation because they stole it from us in the first place!" Tybalt argued.

"Ok, nephew, ok, let's agree. Tomorrow we'll..." he was interrupted by a servant coming in: 'I'm sorry to disrupt you, sir, but a Prince's messenger just came in with this"

He handed a missive to Funicio. "Give it to my wife, can't you see I'm eating?" he growled. Isabella snapped the letter and quickly broke the royal sealed; she read it quickly and her face contorted into a twist smile. She tapped dry her mouth and began reading: ""This missive is addressed to Head of family Montague by Prince Escalus. Tonight has been the theater of another treachery to peace by both houses of Capulet and yours. Your presence is sentenced to the Royal Palace tomorrow morning at 7 am. You will present to hear the sentence decided by your Prince"; I think it's safe to say we are on the same ground as Montagus" she sneered.

Funicio swore but Tybalt kept his face closed. The cruel light in his eyes made Juliet cringe: she knew what that light meant for her. Funicio suddenly left the room and gestured to Isabella to follow her. Just before the door closed on them, Juliet heard her mother pestering "I didn't marry you to see the family ruined! Find a solution!"

Juliet tried to inch cautiously toward the door: Tybalt exhaled suppressed violence and she had learned to never be around him like that. But she wasn't quick enough, her cousin blocked her escape. "Where do you think you are going? I don't remember anyone giving you permission?"

"Well, I… Everyone left and I..." she was stuttering again, something Tybalt hated but she couldn't help herself when she was scared. And right now, she was terrified. Tybalt raised his hand and she flinched but he only brushed her cheek that had turned a darker shade since Isabella's earlier slap. "Why does they always go for the same cheek?" she wondered. The simple contact made her want to throw up and was burning her but not in the right way. "You made quite an impression on our friend Count Paris... Care to let me see what he obviously sees in you?"

Juliet paled and shook her head frantically, walking backward. "No!" she turned around and went for the door but Tybalt caught her hair and violently pulled her back. She let out a hurt cry and he viciously turned his fist in her hair making tears flooding her eyes. His hands brushed over her whole body and she struggled frantically against it, fighting nausea at the same time. Tybalt's hands felt gross on her.

Suddenly he let her go and she fell down on the ground. Immediately, Tybalt took out his belt. Juliet closed her eyes. "You know the drill. The more you open your mouth, the longer it takes. Capulets know what dignity it. Try to be a true one and endure punishment like it!"

Biting her lips to blood, Juliet endured the vicious slaps of her cousin's belt against her back's skin, feeling the leather biting her flesh, blood running. Every time, she always thought it would hurt less but she was always left raw and hurt. After what felt like hours, Tybalt out of breath left the room. Angelica came rushing in and dropped to her knees, taking her in her arms while Juliet let out terrible sobs...

Her face was the reddest ever, tears were smearing her skin and she looked close to a panic. "Why is it happening to me? What did I do?" "I don't know, honey, I don't know... I'm so sorry..."

Angelica helped Juliet up and got her to her bedroom. The three floors had never felt so huge to the teenager who collapsed on her bed, letting Angelica to mend her back. "Maybe it's the price to pay, living this forbidden love?" she asked herself. Angelica left, instructing her to try and get some sleep. Exhausted as she was, Juliet couldn't find sleep because everything was hurting in her. She quickly got up and walked to her balcony. Tearing up she contemplated Verona, frowning when she saw smoke elevating from the dock. Tybalt's words suddenly came back to her "I burnt the whole things down". Her heart broke when she suddenly understood that her love was probably having a worse night than she.

Feeling utterly desperate, Juliet collapsed by her balcony, hurting in her heart and body. When would that blood feud end? Were they condemned to answer blood with blood, fire with fire? Who even remembered why it had all began?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fucking Hell, Romeo!" Ascanio was out of his mind with fury. His glasses looked down his nose; Romeo felt close to throwing up again. He hated disappointing his father.

"I should have been more careful, dad…" "Yes, you should have! God… We won't have any compensation and winter will be very hard" "I know…" Ascanio brushed his hand over his face. "I am mandated to the Palace later this morning and you are coming with me! I hope you can get us out of this! Tell me again about the attack you led…"

Romeo tried to remember the attack two days ago: "We had our faces hidden; Ben waited for them at the gate and we came behind. We had them by complete surprise, even Tybalt. We neutralized them and destroyed their arms. We simply took out the driver and drove to the dock while I stayed behind to make sure they didn't follow."

"So no one can prove it was you?"

"Well I didn't show my face but they all heard my voice…" "Rah, it's not so bad then. If no one can testimony they saw your face maybe we can pledge theirs was a simple attack and not vengeance… It's worth it" Ascanio turned to his table in the Montague's dining hall . "Ok, now, let's try and get some sleep… In a few hours, we'll face the Prince's justice" Romeo nodded, not even relived. "Yes, father..."

His father left the room, letting him alone. Sighing, he walked to the window and his eyes automatically turned toward the Capulet's territory, the enemy's castle dancing in front of his eyes. "Juliet…" he whispered. "How did all this happened?" He had never wondered why his family hated the Capulets. He had been raised this way, raised in that hate. Before last night, he had never thought another life could be possible.

Hate and violence had been nursed to him, to everyone, just like mother's milk… Along with courage, honor and lack of mercy. Right now he longed for gentleness, smooth arms, peace and softness… His body smelled of smoke, his hair tangled for his hands which had pulled at them all night. He felt more tired than ever in his life.

With a last longing look to Juliet's castle he dragged himself to the shower. He collapsed on his bed, dreaming of tomorrow, when he may see his love and he just knew, with one look at her, that all would be alright.


	5. We can win this eternity

_Disclaimers: All characters belong to Shakespeare. Some of Romeo's thoughts have been borrowed from Tyler Knott Gregson and to Gérard Presgurvic's musical_;

CHAPTER 5 : WE CAN WIN THIS ETERNITY

Juliet tried not to eavesdrop but she really couldn't help herself; she was standing behind the door to the breakfast hall and she was hearing her parents discuss her… Her and this oaf, Paris.

"This wood's loss couldn't be at a worse timing… The ball we threw almost left us bereft and if we didn't had the Prince's subventions we could very well have a hard winter…" "What did Escalus said?" "Nothing new, he was kinda angry; he forced us to a truce because we couldn't prove that this awful Romeo handled the attack in the first place! He went crazy at me when we accused him and he even tried to attack me!" Juliet's heart jumped at the mention of Romeo. "But this stupid nephew of yours can be identified on video so we are almost the worst in the Prince's eyes!" "It's all the Montague's fault! We need allies! Funicio, we cannot be disgraced in front of Count Paris…" "Don't worry about that. I saw him today and he assured me of his still growing interest in Juliet…"

Said Juliet shivered and jumped when Angelica came behind her. "What are you doing? How many times have I told you it's rude to eavesdrop? Come on, come on! Inside you go!" Angelica pressed Juliet's elbow and pushed her inside the hall. "Ah, here she is! Juliet, listen to me" Funicio' face was completely closed up. "Right now, it is capital for us that Paris stay interested in you. You will do anything he ask, anything he wants, is that clear?" Juliet looked down, not answering. "Listen to me, ungrateful spawn. If I learn that you did anything, anything to compromise this alliance I will personally kill you… And I will take my time for it, you will be begging" Juliet was astonished. "How could her own father do this to her?" she wondered, horrified. What kind of parents did she had? She nodded quickly. "Good. Now, your mother says you need to still lose weight to be attractive; Paris comes from Milan and there women are way skinnier than you" "It's true…" Isabella pinched her daughter's cheek and her hips. "Look at that, all this baby fat. You need to lose weight before seeing Paris again. So it needs to start now: this morning you will only have tea and you will be excused from the canteen…" Juliet jumped at the occasion "I might need to leave school's ground in this case… They don't allow people to stay alone" "Tsk… Then Angelica will stay with you during this period. I don't want you wandering alone in the city!" Juliet almost squealed but she tried to hide her face behind her bowl of tea. Today, all will be fine.

"Montagues and Capulets! You have bloodied these lands for years with your hate! Until now you have ignored all my reprimands, all my punishments! But this has to end. Right now!" Escalus was enraged and his hawk eyes were piercing holes into Romeo, Ascanio, Funicio and Tybalt's faces. "From now on, whoever will try to stir up troubles will meet his end" Romeo shivered. It was not the first time the Prince menaced to kill one of them but… This time, it resonated more profoundly in him. "Prince, you forget that we were only the victims!" protested Ascanio. This sent Funicio in a fury. "Only because you stole us in the first place, bastards!" Romeo felt his teeth showing, his face turning feral; looking at Funicio Capulet he could only remember all that had been said about him these last few days: Juliet's bruised cheek, her obvious fear, Laurence's admission about Funicio being violent and Angelica's confirmation. He felt overwhelmed by the desire to avenge Juliet, to make her father pay for everything. Funicio threw him a look, indifferent whereas Tybalt looked ready to pounce. "Who says it was us? This time, no one can accuse us" goaded Ascanio. "Actually, yes…" Tybalt said, looking smug "Romeo was here…" Montague turned to his son while Tybalt explained "Someone said his name!" "How dare this bastard-"began Benvolio, who had been listening from afar. "Silence! I don't care for your fights! But be reminded of the punishment that awaits you if you go once more against this truce… Now, Capulet, follow me. Let's speak about this daughter of yours and my nephew…"

Before he could think about it, Romeo had lunged forward to Funicio and tried to land a punch. Benvolio and Ascanio tried to stop him but he was like enraged, the mention of Juliet and Paris together sending him in in a fury. "Romeo! Stop right now!" Escalus was white with fury. Ben was restraining Romeo who was still trying to kick the Capulet patriarch;

"Montagu! Stop your son; otherwise it will be your penalty!" Ascanio approached his son and gave him a violent and resonating slap. It had the effect of shutting Romeo up and calming him down. "What the hell was that? Are you completely out of your mind?" Romeo's eyes were unfazed and he tried to focus on his father's face. He forced himself to calm down;

Funicio was looking at him like he was completely crazy, Tybalt looked ready to pounce, and Ben looked scared, Ascanio appalled and Escalus furious. "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me" He bowed to Escalus who fixed him with cold gaze. "Don't try to justify your actions! Get up. And out of my sight. All of you. Funicio, follow me" Everybody left and Ascanio looked at his son "If this let us bereft of anything, I swear you are going to regret it!" he left with the rest of his court. Ben approached Romeo "What came over you? Are you ok? You are so strange, today!" "I'm fine, Ben… I'm simply quite tired and his suffisance got to me" Ben looked worried and he was cautiously turning over his cousin. "You are very strange lately… It's like you are a complete different person. Usually you would never have lost your calm, especially with the Prince involved!" "I don't know… I lost control" Ben looked like he wanted to say something but Mercutio suddenly appeared behind the stairs from his apartment in the Palace and he gestured to him. "Mercutio is here… Let's have a coffee before the real day begins" Romeo smiled, relived that his cousin was letting the matter drop. "A real one, this time!" The three friends left, laughing. But Romeo kept in the back of his mind that he really needed to keep a better hold of his emotions.

He smiled, knowing that in a few hours, if he was lucky, he might see his love, safe and sound. He needed to buy a few things.

"Juliet, really, I would feel better if I came with you…" pleaded Angelica. "It will be too suspicious… Everyone knows you and you are dressed in red, anyway!" "You are the heir of the Capulets; do you really think no one will know you?" "Romeo spent years in the same town as me without seeing me once! People know of me, not me…" Angelica was skeptic and she was suddenly confronted to a new side of her protégée: she had never seen Juliet this stubborn and she was quite surprised. The young woman had paid particular attention to her appearance: her long hair had been curled in thigh ringlets and she had coiffed them with a pearl hat. She was wearing a cute long orange and black dress which must have made the pain of her back amplified in an awful matter but didn't seem to care. "Angelica, don't worry… It will be alright!" "Swear to me you won't talk to him… We agreed it was only eyes contact, don't take unnecessary risks!" "I promise." Juliet kissed Angelica and got ready to leave the school's ground. Just before she turned the door, she turned back and threw her nurse a vibrant smile: Angelica's hands were clutching each other's and she forced a smile while giving her a wave. "Be careful… Please" Juliet rolled her eyes and quickly escaped.

Now she only needed to cross the whole town –which she had never done-, cross the bridge –which she had never done-, orientate herself in Montague's territory –which she also had never, ever thought she would be doing. All of that to, maybe, have an eye contact with the man she had been dreaming about. And, of course, all of that in half an hour. Looking around her, down the city's streets, she shrugged. "I really need to NOT screw this up" she thought and began running down the streets.

Romeo laughed out loud. He loved his friends, his gang, his family. After last night and this morning's debacle he really needed this kind of letting go. But his eyes were still active, circling the piazza quickly almost every 30 seconds. "It was a crazy idea…" he thought. Asking Juliet to risk herself in Montague's territory just for them to see each other from afar? It was too risky, he didn't even know if she knew her way around the town and what if someone recognized her? Maybe she didn't even made it out of the school or maybe she thought it wasn't worth it. His fist closed around the heart locket he kept in his pocket; he had found it within the jewelry chest he had inherited from his mother and, seeing it, he absolutely knew Juliet would love it. He even wrote this love inside, needing to confide definitely to her. He only needed a plan to give it to her… If she came, of course. While he sipped his beer while enjoying one of Mercutio's jokes, his eyes captured a blurred mass of blonde hair, lurking around the lavatory. He felt a smile coming in. Here she was.

"I made it!" Juliet almost made a victory dance, giving herself a mental congratulant slap on the head; it took her longer than she thought but, eventually, she made it past the bridge.

She had panicked when she clearly couldn't find the right piazza and almost died of a heart attack when a guy asked her if he could help her. She had simply smiled, shrugged and ran in the other direction. But she had been lucky and it had actually been the right one! The lavatory was an opened piazza named delle Erbe, she had seen… Juliet was intrigued by how different it felt and looked from the Capulets' ones she was used to: where the Capulets' were proper, this piazza was clearly less tended for; where the Capulets' felt restrictive this one breathed freedom. Her eyes were looking everywhere while she inconspicuously moved around the piazza to finally hide herself behind the lavatory: it was full of people laughing, drinking… Women dressed in tight, short revealing blue attire, mainly skirts where playing what seemed to be a game of "get naked" poker and a few of them were even dancing provocatively around a group of guys that were cat calling them. Juliet looked down at her own dress and felt bit ridicule. She had wanted to look good, even if she was starting to regret it for another reason: she had run all the way here and she could feel perspiration on her back, gluing her rash injuries to the bandages and hurting her.

Carefully she turned around the lavatory, trying to be natural and fighting every instinct that was screaming at her to run and hide; her body was shaking but everyone was either drinking or was… what? Having sex outside? She blushed and admonished herself: no Montague girl would blush, that was for sure. She still needed to locate Romeo but she didn't know where to start looking and this piazza was huge...

Romeo's smile was discreet but definitely present. He observed Juliet searching for him, savoring the warm and definite excitation that were coming over his body; she looked lost and curious at the same time, her hair made in cute ringlets, her body looking cute in a dress definitely too big for her… Looking at her, enjoying the both loving and sexual thrill he was feeling he felt with a certitude that his body knew hers, more than any single body has known another one; he hadn't need to know it carnally to know when her heart reached out, he knew without a glance or graze if she was scared, lonely, tired, angry, worried… And he knew he was hers, just as much. Just looking at her, he felt like all was alright, like the world was not against them. "Do not worry, baby. I will crawl through your hair and burrow deep into your dreams. I will be the wish you were too scared to make. Now, find me. Find Me." He silently urged her, caressing her body with his eyes.

Juliet felt his eye touch, felt the caress down to the deepest core of her body; she closed her eyes at the feeling, her whole flesh burning and, again, making her feel things she didn't understood. Immediately, her eyes frantically searched the piazza and almost magically her shy grey eyes found his smiling green orbs.

He was sitting at a bar's terrace, drinking a beer with some friends; she recognized Mercutio because he was the Prince's nephew but she didn't know the others. Wind was blowing his long dark hair out and his chiseled cheekbones were calling for her. He was smiling at her, discreetly but definitely.

Juliet, a radiant smile to her lips, leaned against the lavatory, sighting and plainly continued to look at him; she was trying to convey in her gaze all the love, the desire, the want she was feeling. She was experiencing a terrible pull, like every single cell in her body was trying to reach him, to force her to run to him.

Romeo smiled when their eyes connected, enjoying the obvious joy in her own smile. He could have stayed this way for hours; he knew seeing her would make everything perfect. He kept his gaze on her but turned his face toward Ben that was talking to him. He needed to keep up pretense but his plan was already in motion.

Juliet looked down at her wrist, her watch telling her that clock was ticking; she only had a few more minutes before rushing back to her school. Romeo moved in front of her eyes, he got up, two of his friends in tow. They began to joke at each other's, playfully fighting. Juliet was a bit unsettled because they were coming back her way and she began to back up but Romeo threw her a side glance and gave her a discreet shake of the head, clearly indicating her to come closer. "What are you playing at?" she wondered but she casually strolled toward them, her knees shaking. Romeo was fooling around with his friends, close to the lavatory, he was laughing and running around, trying to escape his friends but his eyes were fixed on her. Imperceptibly, Romeo was angling himself and his friends toward her and soon they found themselves crossing each other.

Romeo quickly turned to her, his back to Ben, out of breath, giving her a quick once overwhile she fixed him, the wind blowing her hair, a soft smile on her face, incapable of moving. It was quick, less than a second; then Ben jumped on Romeo's back pushing him directly in the lavatory.

Romeo swore and came up, spitting water and drenched. Juliet laughed out loud and Romeo sneakily smiled at her. "Fucking Hell, Ben!" Ben was laughing out of his breath, Mercutio making fun of him before jumping in also.

A big commotion happened, exactly what Romeo had planned, and every single Montagu close by suddenly jumped in the lavatory themselves. Using the excuse of being pushed around a bit, Romeo got the closest he could to Juliet who was contemplating him from the edge.

She was a bit pushed, everyone jumping in and fear was starting to creep on her but her eyes stayed on Romeo's.

His fist closed around the locket and when no one looked he threw it quickly to herand she caught it, a glorious smile on her gorgeous full lips; she slipped it in her pocket and enjoyed the wink her love gave her. She knew she had to go back. Slowly she began backing up, their eyes still linked. "Bye…" she mouthed. "Bye, my love..." he answered.

She turned back and began running out of the piazza; at the last moment, she turned back and fixed him one last time. His gaze was still on her, a tender and sexy smile aimed at her. Overjoyed, Juliet began her run back, the locket safe in her hand, the cold metal warming up with the contact of her palm.

Juliet was feeling giddy. For the whole day she had kept her palm closed around the locket Romeo had gifted her with. She had locked herself in the toilets and observed the very old and definite vintage piece of jewelry: it was heart shaped but very thin, with intricate and exquisite design over it, like a star; it seemed like it should open up but she couldn't find the solution. When school ended she put it over her neck, hiding it underneath her dress. The comforting contact of the cold metal against her skin felt like another heartbeat to her, like Romeo's heart inside her. Angelica had watched her like an hawk when she came back but said nothing.

When she had came back home, she did her best to stay on her mother's good side and invisible to her father and cousin's eyes. Now she was getting ready to take a shower and she had locked herself in her bathroom, just before dinner. She brushed her hair and disrobed quickly. In her underwear she rubbed her hands in her long hairand cautiously took off her locket, depositing it next to her sink. She turned to her mirror and quickly pulled her hair in a messy topknot; she turned too quickly and the locket suddenly sviolently slided on the floor. "Shit!" she swore, almost blushing at the word, she has been violently chastised in her whole life if she was to swear but sometimes she couldn't help it; she dropped to her knees in panic and scrambled to reach the locket. "Please don't be broken, please don't be broken…" she cried. She took it in her hand and brang it to her eyes when she discovered it had opened and a rolled note was sitting in it. The locket opened in her hand, she slowly took the note and carefully unrolled it. A strong penmanship sat in front of her eyes, words dancing.

It took her a while to decipher because her vision was swimming but eventually she read "_I love you with every piece of me, love and love until I have nothing. I am yours, yours always and I will love you until we are no more. Then, always then, my love, I will love you again. Then, I will make more out of the nothing that lives where everything once did. I would dismantle me to put you back together again. I'm so sorry but I simply cannot stop myself from loving you_".

Juliet openly sobbed. He loved her! And he had written it! She never wanted him to feel sorry for loving her but her heart was beating erratically. She couldn't believe it. She knew in her body, deep to her bones, that she loved him; with certitude she had never felt in her life, something she couldn't even explain… And didn't want to. But seeing that he was exactly the same? For those 3 words, she felt like she could take down the world; take down every door between her and him… She wanted to be everything to him because he was everything to her; she will reach across, over, under, through anything that may stand between them.

She got up and helped herself with her hands on the sink, and brushed over her face to erase her tears. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed a bit. "I look awful!" "Juliet? Everything ok?" Angelica's voice resonated behind the door. "Yes!" Juliet dominated her excitement and answered more calmly "Yes, Angelica. All is fine" "All is perfect…" she whispered to herself. She quickly put back the note in the locket but saw another tiny swirl of paper crumpled in the locket. Her shaking hands reached for it and deciphered "Tomorrow 2 pm?"

She closed her eyes in bliss and while she rushed to her shower, a plan began to form in her mind. She even danced a bit inside to the tune her heart was singing. She couldn't believe her own luck. She was really doing it.

Romeo tumbled in his bed, way later than usual. Seeing Juliet yesterday had erased his whole bad day, everything that had been wrong. It was such a tricky and dangerous move to come in his territory but she had made it; if he was exactly honest with himself, he had needed a proof of her love, needed to see by myself that she was ready to be with him. He was a bit ashamed to have her put to the test this way but she had made it!

He had felt his heart stopped once when Mercutio had clearly looked Juliet's way, a confused expression on his face. He had done his best to divert his attention and his best friend had not asked anything. After all, why would Juliet Capulet be in full Montague's territory, surrounded by those she hated?

Seeing Juliet today had put him on cloud nine and he had felt so exhilarated that he didn't want the day to end. He had insisted on going on and on till the light of morning begun to shine behind the clouds. Mercutio and Ben had questioned his happy mood since the morning had him in a fury due to Capulet's burning the wood but they went along with it, encouraging him in all crazy bets he had. The gang had ended the night on the Principal's piazza, with music and beers. Morning had found him, sitting by a car with his friends, laughing, and the smile Juliet's presence had put still present on his lips. He would forever remember the sight of her, on his territory. She had been so brave, so courageous to come all the way there, just for fleeting eye contacts. He loved looking at her without her knowledge; he had loved their silent discussion, loved that their eyes had been able to convey all they felt without any words. He hadn't needed to touch her, even if his body longed for hers, his lips wanted to cover hers with kisses… After all, what is a kiss? A vow made at closer range, a confession that contains its own proof…; a secret told to the mouth rather than to the ear, a fleeting moment filled with the hush of eternity… a way of living by the beat of another heart, and tasting another soul on one's lips.

Lying on his bed, he send his hand down to retrieve his notebook. He wanted, needed to write again, about this moment between her eyes and his, the unspoken affirmations of all they didn't have words to say. His pen ran on the paper, inspired without any measure: "_Can you too feel time slow to a crawl? Can we dance across the dust that catches the sunlight in the space between us? Can we meet there and listen to the sound, the wild rush of everything left unsaid?_ "

The breath in his lungs didn't belong to him anymore, she had power over his own life. Just as he felt he owned Juliet's. He continued: "_Between your eyes and mine, is a thread that ties us together, quivering and pulsing with the life that flows between us. Can we slide in the middle and kiss? Can I whisper in your waiting ears that there is more magic in one glance from your eyes than a lifetime of stares from anyone else_"

He always had a way with words, he clearly was the poet in the family but it had been years since he had wrote anything, especially this quality. He felt sleep settles over him and he let it overcomes his body, an almost soppy smile on his face. By the time today, his love must have found his confession and the date for the next day… He couldn't wait to see her again.


	6. Beautiful, I would die for you one day

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Shakespeare. Some of Romeo's thoughts have been borrowed from Tyler Knott Gregson and to Gérard Presgurvic's musical

CHAPTER 6: BEAUTIFUL, I'D CHOOSE ONE DAY TO DIE FOR YOU

"Angelica, Im begging you!"

"You will get us both in trouble! Or worse! Do you imagine the consequences if your parents knew?"

Angelica was harshly whispering to her protégée, shaking her arm. Juliet winced and Angelica immeditely relented her grip, looking guilty. "I know..." Juliet's face contorted in a tearful expression but before her Nurse could do anything, she changed in front of her eyes, becoming like steel and revolved.

"Tell me, Angelica, What is this worth for? You who can make the earth speak, you who knows words so well, you always know how to make everything right, tell me, what's the point of living one more day without Romeo?"

Angelica was quiet. "Today, I'm insane. Insane in the universe. To speak about the world and its troubles, to speak about everything, it is to speak too much. I'm fed up. I don't care anymore about the feud, about the rest of the world and its troubles. Right now, I love him. And I have his love inside me"

She grasped her locket underneath her clothes and pressed it against her heart.

Angelica's own heart broke over. She brushed Juliet's hair away from her face. After her own daughter's newborn death, Angelica had built her whole life around Juliet.

She had raised her, given her milk and love; the first time she saw her eyes, she thanked the Gods and prayed to Heavens that her life would be beautiful; now Juliet has grown up, into a treacherous, violent and hateful family. And, now, she was in love. Deeply, irremedibly, violently in love

And while she was happy for her she was also very scared; Juliet was barely leaving childhood and love hurts, love could kill and the kind her girl seemed to share with the Montague's heir seemed too powerful, too strong.

"I am nobody but her nurse, the only cushion she had to lean on all these years. She doesn't even look like me but I'm the only person out there who cares, fears for her" thought Angelica.

"You could get hurt..." she tried again. Juliet's face became even more steel-like. And Angelica knew. She would never stop, she would be reltentless in her pursuit of her love and it seemed to make her stronger; lately, Juliet was different: the way she held herself, the way she walked.

She was obviously still terrified by her parents and cousins, she was obviously still trying to lay low on their radar but something had definitely changed. Angelica looked up to God and prayed "You know, God, that love can kill. Please, give me strenght to led her throught this

"Ok, little mistress"

Juliet squealed and began to explain herself to her nurse, in a hurried manners. "And, please, hurry!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This Saturday morning found Romeo sitting at FOXCROFT's terrace with his father's counselors. They needed to think a plan to bear with the lack of wood to trade during the winter.

Romeo's hands brushed his face, in disbelief. He needed to take care of his family, needed to move on with his job and he wanted to see Juliet. The money he was making with his job was clean; he was good at what he was doing, he loved it and the money was honest, something he could be proud of. Being Ascanio's heir he had access to unlimited amounts of money, simply by his status; he knew he was rich and he could have easily enjoyed life without working.

But he had made studies, he enjoyed the incredible sensation of power when he was building a TV project and getting someone to sign it. He was good and he had reconnaissance in his field; now, knowing Juliet, he really thought more about it: she was young and didn't know what to do with her life; he wanted her to see that it was possible to escape your parents' wants, to witness that she could be whoever, whatever she wanted to. But he had responsibilities toward his family as well. His face reflected his internal turmoil and he was growing tired.

What was the point in all this? He could clearly see the repercussions of hate: encouraged by his father, he had settled to steal the Capulet's wood production to strain them in their trade as well as boost his father's real estate policy; the result was not only Capulet's lost wood but theirs as well, resulting in both family being forced to trade other productions.

The councilors were in favor of lowering the real estate agent's commission to placate the loss of solid wood; Romeo really wanted to keep the same level because some agents needed the commission to live but he eventually agreed to resign his own benefit for the rest of the year. Meaning he won't earn any money by Montague's business for the next 6 months, only his "day-time" job as his father nicknamed it and what he had in bank. It was enough to keep him going for the next 10 years even if he didn't benefit Montagues' business!

Suddenly he felt someone slosh next to him and the recognizable laugh of both his cousin and best friend. "Why so serious?" laughed Mercutio, a large smile over his face. Romeo groaned while Ben motioned the waiter for three coffees. "How comes you always appear together?" wondered Romeo. "How comes we hear the news before you?" countered Mercutio.

Romeo lifted his head and threw his best friend a wondering gaze. "Huh?" "You left very early for your meeting this morning. You didn't have the time to receive this…" Ben threw an opened letter on the table. "You open up my mail, now?" "Only because of the expeditor's sign…" Romeo took it and frowned. Capulet's crest. "What does it say?" his hand once again running through his hair in anguish. Ben and Mercutio shared a gaze. "Tybalt challenge you to a duel…" answered his best friend. "You have to decide how, where and when" completed his cousin, a small smile on his face. "Pfff…." Romeo felt anger rise in him. Tybalt, Tybalt, Tybalt… He had always hated the guy, always enjoyed rubbing on his bad side because it was so easy. Not so long ago he would go to sleep with a smile on his face if he knew he had angered or annoyed the blonde Capulet in anyway during his day. Now he longed for another blonde enemy; other than that, he knew that Escalus would have them under close surveillance and it would be totally foolish to play this game of violence.

"It's just a provocation! They want to trick us into wrongdoing…. I won't answer this" Ben jumped up

"Wait… Mercutio says that he keeps hearing rumors in the Prince's palace about an alliance with the Capulets!" Romeo's gaze showed his lack of understanding.

Mercutio lounged his legs on the table and stretched his arms behind his head while he explained: "Apparently my own despicable cousin really find the youngest Capulet to his taste… Which is ludicrous in itself, I mean as far as I know her she's just a small, flat chested, invisible bird" he pumped fists with Romeo, not seeing that this one had his closed in sudden anger at the mention of Juliet.

"Paris is pressuring Escalus to give permission to date her; if it turned to happen, then the Capulets would be linked to the royals…"

Romeo's face completely closed upinvoluntarily… He forced a smile on his face but he felt like throwing up. "Then it could very well be a trap… Force us to play wrong and by this hurt Escalus in the meantime. Something they know he wouldn't forgive!"

Mercutio mused over this. "This could be a play-up…"

Romeo let a relieved sigh escape him. Throwing back his head, he drank the rest of his coffee and, getting up, pushed money on the table to pay. His friends imitated him and they all began to walk toward Romeo's office, via Brà.

Stopping in front of it Ben said "But… If we don't answer they are calling us cowards!" Romeo laughed and taking his friends both by the neck he contemplated them with a mocking smile "Remember last week when Tybalt was begging for his life when we held him in respect with his own gun? Trust me, they are the cowards!" "Or when this guy pissed his pants!" mocked Mercutio, making Romeo smile a tongue in cheek one.

"This doesn't change the fact that when someone is challenged there is only one thing to do: answer it".

The grave voice of Ascanio Montague suddenly made them all jump.

Romeo's father had been waiting underneath Romeo's office's arch. The friends all jumped apart. Ascanio's face was closed up but the ghost of an amused smile could be seen on his lips. "Dad…" began Romeo. "I'd like to speak to my son. Shoo" he made a gesture with his hand and both Mercutio and Ben left, running away toward the Montefiascone Piazza, the main on the Montagu's territory surrounded by colorful balconies. "Thanks guys, I'll remember that!" yelled Romeo at them. Ben turned back and addressed him a raised finger while running and laughing. Turning to his father, Romeo stepped to the door. "Come on. Let's discuss this upstairs".

"Lola, please send us some coffee in…" Romeo asked his secretary via his conference phone. "Coming right up…"

Romeo was sitting at his desk while his elegant father was facing him. "You do know that tomorrow is Magda's birthday, right?" Romeo sighed.

He hated his step-mother. After Lila's death, Ascanio had re-married quickly with the black haired young woman and at the time she had been not subtle with her advances to 14 years old Romeo. Since then he couldn't stand her.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Be there, first. Showing happiness would be an added bonus but I won't ask for more…" laughed Ascanio; The Montague's leader had never forced his son's affection, something he was thankful for. "On that other matter…"

Romeo tried to speak but his father raised his hand "You can't really avoid it, Romeo. Not if you want dishonor…"

"Dad… You know me well. You trust me, as well, otherwise you wouldn't let me handle family's matters like this morning… Despite what happened last night. If you value me as a leader you will value my opinion…"

Ascanio smiled at his son and motioned for him to continue. Romeo took a deep breath. "Right now they are arranging for us to attack which means they are not that sure of the alliance with the Prince; it would be foolish to lose the advantage we have now. Trust me." Romeo looked his father in the eyes "Trust me and you won't regret it…" Ascanio looked at him seriously.

"Son, lately you don't strike me as rightful as usual… You seem cold, almost like a stranger. This burst of anger toward Capulet in front of the Prince... But I trust your judgment. If you can assure me that your dedication is still 100% in this family's interest then I'll let you handle this matter on your own terms."

Romeo pulled a deep breath and looked his father in the eyes. The biggest lie of his life was waiting to escape his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking either ways with worry, Angelica hurried through the church's gate. She had promised Juliet to go with her plan but she needed to talk to Friar Laurence first. They needed to communicate, to establish priorities and she wanted his personal input in this situation. She was all ready to help Juliet but if God's servant told her to put a stop to it she will.

She hadn't dedicated her whole life to this girl just to see her fall.

Angelica was kneeling in front of Lawrence. She was muttering her confession to the Holy Man, her face red with shame and nerves. "I only have her and I share her with another woman...When she says "my daughter" I can't help thinking "Juliet is ours"

Her tear-stricken face lifted itself toward Laurence's face. "Why is it that to please their husbands, some women will forget they ever made children, will forget to shelter them and feed them to violence?" Laurence wiped her tears. "It is not our will to understand God's means, my child. We are all on this Earth to abide by rules far, far from our reaching. Juliet was born to her parents; you must not make judgment on them."

"But... This love affair" she mutters the word quickly "It's happening in front of my very eyes and you know exactly how she's been treated. I'm not her mother but I would gladly give my life for this child!"

"My child, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. If it's God's will to see them together, I'm pretty sure anything I'll say to Romeo will fall on deaf ears. I've tried."

"But you know how dangerous this is, you know it could get them killed!"

"The only thing we can do is to help them stay safe. I do not understand this sudden infatuation and I want to believe it's only a fleeting crush. Romeo is a lady's man; I don't see him settling in. This will explode and die just like it began. Let's give them the time they need."

Angelica looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you dumb or blind? They love each other! I've never seen Juliet this strong, this confident and this Romeo, I've met him and I guarantee you that this guy is full of love!"

Laurence's head bowed. "Then let's pray God to give us strength and courage to lead them both toward a happy ending!" Angelica's head bowed as well and the two of them feverishly prayed together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what did your father said?" Midday had ringed and Romeo had needed a break from his work. 2 pm was closing in and he couldn't wait to see his love again, to put everything behind him: Tybalt, the fire, the meeting with Escalus, his father, the letter, his friends… Mercutio had met him by the Principal's and they were both enjoying a bacon sandwich.

"Nothing is new. He trusts me…"

"Cool… Hey, mate, isn't that a Capulet or something? She seems familiar…"

Mercutio was coolly drinking his beer and casually noted Romeo's face turning expectantly toward the lady in red.

His friend kept having the most interesting reaction to the Capulets lately he noticed while turning his head in a seductive smile while moving his fingers in a mocking salute toward the Capulet. "Oh stop throwing those burning glances at me, antique lady!" he mocked her. The Capulet looked insulted and she was all ready to march toward them, her face a mask of anger. "Uh Oh… Better leave now!" exclaimed Mercutio, raising himself.

Romeo stayed put. "You are not coming?" "Well, someone has to pay, no?" Mercutio shrugged and threw money on the table.

"Here. Done…"

Romeo felt trapped. He knew Angelica must have come here to see him, maybe deliver a message from Juliet but he really couldn't think of a valid reason that would permit him to be seen publically with a Capulet, in front of his best friend no less. Throwing her a glance he began raising himself when he was literally saved by the bell: his phone began ringing, the special tone he had for his office.

Smiling, he raised a finger to Mercutio telling him to wait. "Romeo Montagu speaking..." Mercutio rolled his eyes but it was actually important: the famous French TV producer he had been trying to bring to Verona for months. The conservation began to revolve around too serious matters for his best friend who began to walk backward, making a gesture with his hand "call me?" Romeo nodded and settled back to his chair. His attention was on the conversation but his eyes were sizing Angelica. This last one made a sign to Laurence's church behind her and Romeo discreetly nodded. This day kept getting more interesting.

Several minutes later, Romeo openly walked to Laurence's church. Everyone knew about his friendship with the religious man so he didn't have to make it a mystery. Angelica was waiting for him in the darkest praying corner and he casually walked close by. He kneeled by her, his eyes searching for his holy friend. "Father Laurence is in the confessional" whispered Angelica. Romeo slightly turned toward her. "She sent you, didn't she?" he quickly asked.

Angelica was huffing. "Dare telling me who your friend is? He looks so proud to be dumb!" Romeo laughed out loud. "He's just a man… A man God made and who takes pleasure in undoing himself!" "That's well said, Sir!"

Romeo nodded but asked avidly: "Tell me everything"!" Angelica looked at him calmly and very seriously. "Firstly, I had a talk with your confessor. We both revolved to help you and Juliet with this situation. From now on, you will be able to meet in here or at my place… With discretion, of course. I don't need to remind you of the extremely dangerous character of the situation?" Romeo wanted to roll his eyes but he felt the Capulet Nurse was deadly serious. He nodded.

"Then, a piece of advice. I told you before and I will again: make her suffer and you will regret it. No, no, let me finish…" when Romeo tried to talk. "I know men, especially men like you: you are very good with promises, sweet talk and moony eyes. But you have to know I have raised Juliet, she is as much my daughter as her own mother. Maybe more so. She is in danger at that place but there is absolutely nothing I can do to make her escape. All I did during those years is to try to protect her at all cost and I won't tolerate her to be carelessly hurt!"

Romeo's face was turning white with anger. "What do you mean great danger?" Angelica sighed.

"Sir… It's not my secret to tell but you have already witness that she is being… abused physically in her household. But not only. I don't want to reveal it, it's not my call, and if she wants it she will tell you. But I can warn you about hurting her. Lord knows I won't tolerate it!" "Stop. Please. Just… stop" Romeo's head was swimming. He had a very nasty feeling about the Capulet House and nothing related to business. He felt nauseous when he remembered Juliet's bruised cheek two nights ago, how sickly thin she had felt in his arms and, lately, how she had carried herself at the lavatory piazza, like she was hurting…. He forced himself to calm down and swallow the bile that had risen in his throat. "I could promise you I would never hurt her intentionally but you made it very clear how you feel about promises… Let's agree on this. If I ever do something to hurt her I will give you my personal permission to end my days…" Angelica smiled and looked satisfied.

"Now, tell me her message…" "This afternoon. In the square, at the circus representation. She will wait for you there at 2 pm…." Romeo's face spitted itself in a large smile and he couldn't help a childish victory arm movement. Angelica sighed and whispered "May God help us…" Romeo couldn't care less about God. "Tell her… Tell her I won't move from there. Even if I have to dry under the sun!" Angelica allowed a tiny smile. "I really shouldn't have gotten involved in all this… But it seems we are all powerless to stop it!" Romeo gave her wink. "Thank you for what you are doing for us, Angelica…" T

he nurse's face had an involuntary smile. She good naturally pushed him on the shoulder. "Now, go! Before I change my mind!" Romeo scrambled on his feet and with a last wink, hurried out of the church. Angelica's shoulders sagged. "May God guide us…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliet was waiting by the stairs' railing, kneeling, her hands shakily holding the bars. She just had a violent encounter with her father. Funicio had learned that she had arranged to go at the circus without him knowing it. She had no idea how he had learned it but of course it had implied a terrific round of violence. This time, he had punched her so hard in the stomach that she had fallen to the ground. She didn't know what enraged him more: the fact that she was trying to go someplace without him knowing or the fact that he couldn't exactly say no: Juliet had prepared her lies by implying Paris would be there. In truth she had no idea and desperately hoped to never see the future count again but her father was trapped. He had to let her go.

When Funicio had left her, she had crawled to the stairs and stayed there, waiting for Angelica to come back. She heard the distinct steps of her nurse and forced herself to rise on her feet, leaning over the bannister. Angelica's face came in sight and her eyes raised themselves toward Juliet. She hurried to her young mistress and sadly witnessed that she had been hurt again.

But Juliet apparently couldn't care less. "Yes or no?" she asked. Angelica almost had the temptation to mock her again a bit but the opened face of herprotégée dissuaded her.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now, I must get dressed!"

Angelica smiled but couldn't help remarking the new bruise on Juliet's cheek;

"What happened, now?"

Juliet shrugged and tried to downsize it: "Dad learned that I wanted to go to the circus. I pleaded that the Royal Oaf would be there so he couldn't exactly object to it... But that doesn't mean he had to love it"

Angelica carressed her face. "Little lady..." she commiserated.

Juliet's face suddenly crumbled and tears started streaming down her face. Angelica quickly hugged her but Juliet cried out with hurt: the injuries on her back had still not totally recovered and now she was hurting in the front as well. Angelica was desperatly fighting her own tears but Juliet suddenly stepped back.

She brushed her tears-stricken face and forced a smile. "Let's get me ready, ok?" Angelica had a sad smile. "OK, baby..."

Juliet vaillantly turned and limped a bit to her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romeo was waiting at the front of the gates surrounding the circus. He had wanted to meet Juliet under the bleachers but so many people were attending the place that he was having trouble just stepping inside.

His deep green eyes, hidden under a baseball cap which were also hiding his signature long dark hair, were scanning the crowd, looking for a ray of golden hair, pale skin and luminous smile. He just couldn't wait to see her again, to hold her and kiss her again. He angled his cap down his face when he felt a girl, probably a groupie, was looking at him a bit too closely and he forced his way up for a couple of steps. He kept his head down and almost tripped against a soft body. His body jumped like it had been scaled and he immediately knew. A secret smile showed itself and his eyes met the most beautiful grey oneshe had longed to see again for what felt like years.

Time seemed to be suspended as they gazed silently in each other's eyes, longing and love passing silently between them. Juliet's mouth opened a bit and she took a step toward him. But someone pushed her a bit and the lovers quickly came to their senses. Romeo schooled his face to neutral again and he pulled down more his cap.

His hand took Juliet's and he pulled her to him, welcoming the soft weight of her body against his with an amused smile when he heard the sof "oumph" she made. His body cells were dancing with joy… He realized it was the first time he had her in his arms since that first night.

Juliet's face quietly came to hide in his neck, using her hair to hide her identity. Romeo's hands were caressing her waist, covered by a long white tshirt and she had trouble breathing normally. His velvet voice softly came by her ear, his breath warming and tickling her "During the day, you are even more beautiful than in the night…"

He felt Juliet's skin blushing and once again he wondered if the blush covered her entire body… He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and Juliet took a step back. "And with the day, I can see the colour of your eyes…" she whispered, her eyes dancing with good humor./

Romeo looked around them, checking that no one was looking at their figures and slightly bend down to be at her petite height. "I'm just sad I can't kiss you and hug you, in front of all these people…" Juliet blushed again and looked down. Romeo raised her face toward him and she had a sad look on her face. "If what we feel is real, then it shouldn't be a secret". Romeo sighed. He affectionatly brushed his index finger down her nose, making her smile. "We're still in the middle of the crowd. Let's find those bleachers…"

Taking her hand firmly in his he turned toward the circus entrance. Juliet kept her face down, her golden curly hair protecting her from anyone curious glares; Romeo threw a bill to the entry guy, not even waiting for the change and hurried inside.

The place was packed with people, making circulating hard. At one point, Juliet's hand was torn away from his and he immediately turned back to her. They were separated by five people who were pushing their way in. She was trying to get back to him but her small frame was getting crushed by others and she suddenly looked panicked. In front of Romeo's terrified eyes, she was suddenly pushed violently and tripped, her right arm coming up in the air in an meaningless effort to stay upward. She dissapeared from his sight and he tried to rush back to her, despite the power of thousand of people pushing against him. He was desperate: Juliet was so thin, so fragile… She could easily get crushed and noone seemed to care! His eyes were scanning the ground, frantically.

Juliet's knees hurt. She couldn't believe it, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The awful sensation of Romeo's hand being riped away from hers, feeling herself tripping… She was on her knees, on the ground, desperatly trying to raise up but people were too many, each time pushing her back down. She was going to be flatten out! Suddenly a strong hand caught her under her arm and forcefully helped her to stand. She came face to face with Romeo's green orbs.

Worry was shining on his face but he had a tight smile on his lips. "You thought you could escape me, baby?" Juliet laughed and addressed him her most vibrant smile "My knight in shining armor!" Romeo laughed a bit. He wrapped his strong arm around her small frame and forcefully pushed her against him, keeping her close.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Juliet shook her head. "Only my pride…". Romeo looked down, hiding his smile. "Let's go hide, little one…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romeo helped Juliet on her hands and knees to slip underneath the bleachers, letting the long curtain fall around them. They were so close, face to face, that they could breathe each other's breaths. Romeo closed his eyes, enjoying the smell of vanilla and simple cleanliness that was coming from her. His eyes were scanning her whole frame, wanting to commit it to memory. He wanted to be able to conjure every single details of her, later, in his mind.

Juliet almost couldn't believe it. She hesitantly raised her hand to his face before changing her mind and letting it fall down. "Hey… What's the matter? You never have to be afraid to touch me…" Romeo took her hand in his and kissed it before raising to his cheek, pressing her hand to his flesh. "Please… I need it" Juliet blushed but nodded, allowing her hand to wander his face.

"This blush, baby…You have the creamiest, most glowing skin I have ever seen, ever felt" he said while cupping her face in turn. Juliet blushed even more and looked down. Romeo laughed a bit and hauled her against him, making her squeak a little. "Shhh…" he brushed his finger on her lips and Juliet couldn't help a lick. Romeo's eyes turned in their sockets and he groaned.

He settled her on his laps, her legs coming at his left hip. He rained small kisses on her face while whispering "I am your enemy… And you can't escape me, now. You are in my power" Juliet's eyes danced and she whispered back "And what kind of enemy are you?" Romeo felt the special side smile he had for her coming on his lips. "The worst kind, baby girl… Only the worst." "Oh, maybe a Capulet, then? Treacherous and a liar?" "And you, a Montagu? Greedy and arrogant?" Juliet laughed. "It's all envy behind it…" "Is that what you think?"

Juliet shrugged. "I've always guessed this fight was over jaleousy…" Romeo brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Really? What for?" "Well… Your family is older than mine, have historical recognition. While mine had to buy the honors."

Romeo pressed a kiss to her lips. "Once I hated your name… Didn't know why, it was just the way it was." "Not anymore?" "Not anymore, my love. It's hard to hate anything that's related to you…"

"What… What is happening to us?" "I love you…" J

uliet's eyes closed. She had Angelica reported it to her, she had read it on his note, but hearing it from his lips… It will always be in her heart.

She jumped on him, surprising him, and covered his face with kisses. "I don't get it… But I love you too" she said between kisses. Romeo let her, enjoying being bathed in her affection. His cap fell from his head and his jet black long hair rained on his shoulders, mixing with hers. Their breaths were getting heavier. Romeo couldn't have her close enough, he wanted to absorb her, make her his wholly. His lips pulled at hers hungrily, gently biting and licking, enjoying the sounds she was making and the way her body was latching to his. He wanted to bury her neck under his kisses, wanted to feel the heat of his own breath on her cold skin bounce back and warm his own lips after strategically placing them on his favourite part of her… He wanted to leave goosebumps everywhere he had not yet kissed and spend the rest of his life reading them like Braille.

"Say it again…" she whispered. "I love you, Juliet Capulet. I love you" he hurriedly said, pressing deep kisses against her lips, kisses with every ounce of love and awe he felt for her. He pressed another kiss against her lips before tracing a path across her cheek and down her jaw, strong hands grabbing her petite style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I love you…" she whispers back, breathlessly, her hand clutching his neck underneath his hair. He smiles and doesn't stop the attack of his kisses, continuing further down her pale neck, sucking on her pulsing point. Juliet let out a sound, a cross over a moan and a cry, a sound that turned him on in ways he had never knew before.

He came back urgently to her mouth, in a desperate and hungry, desire-driven kiss. His teeth were almost violently nipping at her tender lips and his tongue back soothing it away. That same sound kept coming from her and he felt ready to cum in his own pants, especially with the way she kept fighting to get closer to him, her breasts pushed against his flat chest.

He felt she needed air and allowed her back to breathe but he couldn't help but look at her like she was the most precious thing ever, like she might dissapear from his gaze if he stopped looking. "What are we going to do?" whispered Juliet, breathlessly. "We could… Maybe talk to your parents? Ask for their permission?" Juliet fought a hysterical laugh. "My parents? Really? How do you think this conversation would go?" Romeo's face closed. She was starting to hyperventilate in panic so he pulled her back in his arms. "Shh, baby… It's going to be alright. I promise…" her trembling body was seeking reprieve in his and he let her bury her nose in his hair. His left hand began to massage her neck in a soothing motion and he sensed it made her relax.

His right hand glided down her back and slipped underneath her tshirt to caress her naked skin. What his fingers touched made his blood turn cold, his whole body to stone. /

"What the…" He forced Juliet away from him and raised her tshirt. Panicked, she let out a hurried "No!" and tried to push him away but he applied strengh and forced the material up her back, keeping her arms trapped against him, bending his eyes to a horrific sight.

Her back was covered in scars tissues. Most of them were long and cicatraced, leaving white traces against her alabaster skin. Some were rounds, small and red; and some looked very fresh. Suddenly understanding the weird way she had been carrying herself, his face closed completely off and he couldn't think anything, expect feel the purest rage he had ever felt. Juliet was still fighting him off, and he released her; watching her scrambling away from him on her knees and hearing her sobs, his face changed from anger to terrible sadness. Juliet had pulled down het tshirt back and was hugging herself, her face red and smeared with tears. His heart broke, he never wanted her to flee him, never wanted her to be afraid or sad. It was the second panic attack he was seeing in Juliet and he forced himself to calm down.

Juliet's sobs began to calm down and Romeo carefully checked over the bleacher to make sure they were still hidden. His hand slowly and tenderly made its way to her face, caressing her cheek and keeping a tender smile on his face. He pressed his forehead against hers and, slowly, blew hot air on her face; Juliet's face relaxed and he brang back his face to look at her, his hand massaging again her neck. "I know the scars are disgusting…" murmured his love. Romeo looked at her questionably. "Please don't say that…" Juliet, almost violently, snatched back her head and turned her back to him. "I know it! I'm not curvaceous, I'm not tanned and I have those… scars!" she spatted the word.

Romeo wanted her to look at him but he couldn't bring himself to force her. He desperatly wanted to touch her but he could almost feel a barrier between them. Juliet was still talking, self-dejection seeping every words of her "I just wish… Wish I was different". Romeo took a deep breath. "I don't" he stated firmly.

This rended her speechless and she calmed down, even if she kept her back to him. "I don't wish you were any kind of different. Because that would make you the same as them. I love you. You hear me? I. Love. You" he pinpointed every words. "I love that you are not them!" he gestured to the rest of the world. She was listening to him. "I want you to know how incredible you are. You are unique, strong, full of life… I love how you bite your lips when you are concentrating on something –just like you did the other day at the Lavatory… I love how your eyes light up when you speak about drawing, I love how deep you breath before you ask something important to you… I love how selfless you are, how unaware of your on uniqueness you are… My love, if you were to be ripped from this Earth, I'm sure the Devil would keep you trapped for himself. And even that makes me jaleous, that's how much I want you! The sight of you leaves me aching, I want to hold you, I want inside you…" She blushed. "I want to give you the world." He desperatly tried to shrugged and, with a small voice, asked "How can you want me like that when you have so much… experience?" Romeo had an amused but tender smile. "I don't. Before you, I gave away my body… Never my heart. I did not live until today. It's all new for me as well". Juliet turned back to him and threw herself at him, clinging to his torso.

Romeo's arms closed around her so tightly he feared she couldn't breathe. He covered her face and hair with kisses. "Don't shy away from me, baby. Never again." She nodded, her silky vanilla-scented hair carressing his skin. "Promise me…" "I promise." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and let his hand carress her neck, following the path leading to her heart locket. Juliet's eyes showed all her love while she watched him close his fist around it. Her cold skin had kept the metal freezing against her but when he released it, the jewel was warm. Warm from his palm, his skin, his love….

Their hands linked Romeo whispered. "Now, tell me… Is it your father who did those to you?" Caged against him, her face buried in his neck, she only nodded. Romeo took a deep breath, his arms clinging around hers. "Tybalt too.." she whispered. "What?" He lightly repelled her from him but she kept her eyes down. With his hand under her chin, he made her look up. Her lips thinned and she nodded at him.

"My father is… Well, not exactly the tender father he likes to portray himself as. My parents don't love me, Romeo. They despise everything about me." Romeo just held her closer, he felt she was on a roll and he didn't want to interrupt, risking her to stop her terrible confession. "I remember… I had a little brother, when I was around four. His name was Abele and he was always sick. Crying. My mother had a very difficult birth –Angelica told me- and she only stayed in bed. No one was caring about me, my first memories are from this period and only Angelica stands out in them. Abele died. I don't remember him or close to nothing. He was my baby brother and I can't feel anything when I think about him"

Romeo pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered in her ear "You were so young yourself… A baby. You couldn't possibly have any feelings…" Juliet shrugged but settled herself even deeper in his embrace.

"After Abele, my mother never had anymore children and they were trapped with me… Plain Juliet who couldn't fight for the name, who was only a girl. The first time my father slapped me I was five. I had tripped in one of my dance training and he just roughly pulled me up and slapped me. "Capulets never fall!" he said… After that, everything was a matter of hurt: I wasn't walking the right way, I was speaking too loudly, I wasn't answering fast enough… The belt came when I was twelve. He had been fighting with Tybalt about something related to the business and I needed him to sign up for an outing at school. It was a simple outing at the park, it's very silly…" Her face looked close to crumbling up again with tears when she raised her gaze to him… He forced a smile but he was feeling more and more appaled by what she was confessing. She had a sad smile and softly caressed his face. "I was never allowed to the schhol outings. It was not considered "enough" by my father… But this time, I thought, it was a simple picnic at the park… I remember, Angelica helped me to dress up very nicely, she made my hair… I rehearsed for hours what I was going to say to him to get him to agree, I was sure he was going to be pleased. When I walked into his office he was yelling at Tybalt. He was enraged about something and he scared me so much, I couldn't speak. He barked at me and I stuttered. I always stutter at the bad times. He hates it. He turned away from me and I don't know why… I interrupted him with my piece of paper. I knew I never was to interupt him and he was already so enraged. I tried to explain and when he chased me from the room, I was crying and pleading. He threathened me but I don't know why… I couldn't stop pleading. He told Tybalt to leave and took out his belt. I screamed and fought so much, my dress was ruined. I'll never forget that day. Angelica found me, hours later,on the ground. She took care of my back but she was too scared to do anything else. I can't blame her, I'm scared as well."

She sighed. "And Tybalt… We used to be close as children, when he came to live with us… Now he just hit me around when he's frustrated with the business, when he just feels like taunting me."

Romeo was concentrating on holding her. He focused his attention on the feeling of her in his arms, on the way her supple and smooth skin was gliding underneath his palms, how her vanilla scented hair were brushing his and getting mixed, how his own scent was invading hers. If he didn't, he feared he might explose in anger, might drive over to the Capulets' household and let his rage break Hell over. Juliet was still arboring a sad and resignated smile. She leaned her forehead against his, breathing his scent. Romeo's hands were shaking while he held her face to him .

"You know I could kill him… I could kill anyone who raised a hand on you…" Juliet shook her head. "Don't. I'm begging you. My father has more power than you think… I'd rather die than knowing something happened to you because of me…" "But I'd gladly die if it meant you were safe!" "Don't talk like this! You are the only light in my life, the only thing's worth fighting for. Without you I wouldn't have anything left!" Romeo pulled her to him, crushing her against his chest, peppering her hair with kisses. He tried to come to term with what she had just confessed to him, trying to reign in the terrible anger he was feeling. How was he supposed to send her back there, how could he go back to his own place and sleep peacefully while she was being abused?

"I'll keep her safe. At any cost" he revolved in his mind. His motivation was steel and the sensation of Juliet's fragile body against his strong one only made it harder.

He was just savouring everything when a rumbling and growling sound from Juliet's stomach made itself known. He retracted his head a bit and threw her an amused glance . "Is that your subtle way of telling me you are hungry?" Juliet's face turned red with embarassement . She tried to remember the last time she had anything to eat and her mind conveyed the small piece of rice toast she had been allowed last night. This morning she had been in a hurry and her mother had forced her on the scale again, berating her for no loosing anymore weight. Romeo was looking at her expectantly, amused, but she didn't want him to see her as a greedy, eat-all girl. What would he think? She opened her mouth to deny it when her stomach growled terribly again. Romeo laughed out loud while she turned even redder. "C'mon, baby girl. Let's feed you!" He raised on his knees (he was too tall to raise on his feet under the bleacher) and started to move to get out while helping Juliet up.

Raising up, Juliet suddenly felt faint, the world started spinning, a metallic taste settled in her mouth and Romeo saw her eyes becoming unfocused. "Woah, baby…" he caught her in his arms just in time before her legs gave up underneath her.

He helped her down underneath the bleacher again and brushed her hair away from her suddenly sweaty forehead. "Are you feeling ill? When was the last time you ate?" Juliet shrugged but even the simple movement sent her in heaves. "Stay here" Romeo's voice was hard and firm. Juliet raised worried eyes to him, afraid he was angry at her for almost fainting on him but he had already left the bleacher, his tall and strong build shedding some shadows on the bleacher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romeo's hands were shaking while adjusting back his cap on his head, hiding his long hair from view. What was happening? He threw his fist at the nearest wall. The pain shot through him, making him swear all demons in Hell but at least some anger left him. While he concentrated on the pain, running up his arm now, he was not thinking about all the violent and terrible ways he could kill Funicio Capulet. This side of parenting was totally new and terrifying to him: Ascanio had never raised a hand on him. His father may have been tough, putting pressure on his shoulders and imposing his twisted manly code of honor but never, never had he been violent with him. What scared him most was the cold and detached way Juliet had retold her story. Like it was something normal, usual to her. She was scared but she thought it was normality. His heart broke for her, emotional pain seared in his body so much he had to lean against a pole.

He took some time to look around him: people and children were running everywhere, screaming and laughing out loud. The place was a gigantic, full of noisy mess. Clowns, animals, attractions were all over the place and Romeo enjoyed the sight: it meant no one was paying attention to them and, to be honest, Romeo rather enjoyed chaos, it was more his element than tidy and proper. He saw a corner where food and beverage were being sold and he quickly manoeuvred his body between others.

"I'll have a bottle of water and…" he avised some crepes that were being made. "And two crepes with chocolate". He remembered last morning when he had enjoyed Agines' pancakes and thought that Juliet should try them. Watching the guy loathe the chocolate powder onto the crepes, he smiled: Juliet seemed like the kind of girl who loved her chocolate!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back under the bleachers, Juliet was fighting a panick attack again: how could the situation have evolved like this? She had absolutely no intention of telling Romeo about her family's brimades. What must he be thinking of her now? To think he had seen her scars, to think that she erupted in hysterical cries in front of him. Her head was bowed with shame.

She was seriously thinking of escaping, running away before he returned with judgmental eyes. She couldn't bear seeing anything but the love and tenderness she had grown accustomed to. And what if this had been a trap? What if he never came back, so he wouldn't have to face her again?

Her breath was getting shorter again and she was half-way into convincig herself to crawl outside the bleacher when Romeo crouched back in front of her. His green eyes had a hard core to them but love was surrounding them, he had a faint smile on his face and he was balancing two plates with fuming hot crepes! When was the last time she had something this delicious? But how could she have it when her mother was checking her weight every morning, berating her for every tiny grams she was not loosing? What would be the punishment if she returned home weighting more?

Romeo sensed her indecision but he didn't know the full story yet. Loosing the baseball cap again, he just got closer to her and took her hands in his, trying to convey all his love and confidence. It must have been enough because Juliet erupted in a nervous giggle and ravenously began eating her crepe. Romeo smiled around his own and simply enjoyed to watch her eat.

""That was so good…" she sighed, with a sated smile that made Romeo's dick turn to granit once again. Watching Juliet, being near her, breathing her scent always had him in a sexual hunger like he had never felt. It appeared watching her eat had the same effect. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. "Escalus dancing the Duck's Dance, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBenvolio's playing the harps, Mercutio in a leotard doing girly dance moves… That's it. Hold onto this one!" he was thinking.

"When he felt like he –somewhat- had his body under control, he turned back to Juliet and threw her a salacious wink that turned her whole face red. "Love… Care to tell me when was the last time you had something to eat?"

Juliet's face turned white again in a flash. Carefully taking her face in his hands, he softly caressed her dewy skinand purposely made his voice soft but strong. "Nothing you could say to me would change the way I look at you or feel about you… I want you to know everything about me and I want you to give everything to me. I'm a passionate man, I won't settle for less than your everything…" His hand massaging her neck, his other arm caressing the skin of her back under her tshirt, right on a series of rounded scars. Juliet took a deep gaze into his eyes, light grey and deep green… Her skin felt so cold under his hot hands but she wasn't shivering, she was feeling… at peace. Eventually finding the answers she needed in his eyes, she made her final confession.

"My mother is very concerned with my body. She keeps finding flaws in it, too much weight, not enough breasts… It all started last year: she realized I didn't exactly had the italian body: brunette, cleavage, curves… She feared no one would want to marry me because of this and it had been made abundadly clear my whole life that my sole purpose was to be handed to a powerful husband that would help my family. She started looking what I was eating and forbade most of it. Angelica was still feeding me chocolate or pasta when we were by ourselves. I used to be allowed to go to her place and we would bake cookies or cakes… I love baking!" her eyes were shiny and she did that deep breathe/lip biting he loved when she was passionate about something. He quickly conjured Mercutio in a tutu again in his mind. "But then my parents found out I was not respecting their food restrictions so… I was forbade to go to Angelica's ever again. It just got worse after that. Six month ago my mom ordered my dress for the ball. She purposedly ordered it in size 0 because she wanted to humiliate me. I was a size 8. I couldn't even get inside the dress and she used it to cut out even more style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAt time, I was only allowed a piece of toast for meals. Three days ago, I tried the dress again and I was only a size 4. It fitted me just so… My mother punished me by forbiding me to eat all day. I was feeling so faint, so distressed… That's why when we met I was stealing food. Stealing food in my own house!"

She had a bittersweet laugh and Romeo did his best to have a smile on his face. "I will remember this night as long as I live… I instantly knew you were the missing piece of me I've been looking for…"

"I couldn't breathe when you looked at me… I had never felt so much alive! I still do…" Romeo caressed her hair tenderly. "Looks like we are star-crossed lovers, baby…" Juliet had a cheeky smile. "Looks like it…" "Why is Isabella still starving you?" Juliet looked down in shame. She really wanted to confess it all to Romeo but she was still afraid. Taking confort in the still tender movement of his thumb against her cheek she took the plunge "Because of Paris, Escalus' nephew. He is, I don't know, interested in me or something. My parents no less than just sold me to him, ordering me to give away sexual favors if needed." Romeo opened his mouth to ask if she was into this Paris guy but Juliet made the answer before "Gosh, everything repulse me in him… He is full of himself, he is a stupid oaf… He is always touching me in some kind of places, his sweaty palms always end up on my thighs… My mom is convinced I'm too fat for his liking so I'm back on rice toast diet. I didn't have anything to eat since last night…" Romeo's heart clunched for her. He was feeling all kind of feelings, feelings too strong to be contained in his body: hatred for Funicio, Tybalt and Isabella Capulet, uncontrollable disgust and jaleousy for Paris…

His thumb slided to her lips, running his flesh against her mouth. "I heard Funicio and Escalus talking about it yesterday… I became enraged. I don't know what took over me, I couldn't think straight" he whispered close to her mouth. Juliet smiled.

"I heard my father talking about it. I thought it was about the burning…" Romeo sighted. "This night had been nightmarish but, don't be mistaken, my love: my behaviour was all for you. I can't bear the idea of anyone else touching you…You're mine, from now on. You were mine even before. My whole life had just been about you, not even knowing it." Juliet's eyes closed, feeling his words like caress. "I'm yours. No matter what. Only yours…" Romeo closed his own eyes, feeling his heart at peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cap back on his hair, his amused smile hidden underneath, Romeo looked over Juliet as she petted the head of one of the baby lions through the bars. She had insisted on at least seeing the animals from the circus before leaving and he didn't have the heart of denying her. She was bouncing up and down, going from cage to cage to look at zebras, elephants and now lions, laughing and giggling like a little girl.

Thinking about what she had confessed, Romeo was touched by her childish enjoyment, it clearly was something she wasn't used to, just like having a chocolate crepe… The lion roared and Romeo tightened the hold he had on her belt hoops, prepared to pull her away quickly if the animal became aggresive and tried to take a bite out of HER, and not the food she offered it. But he turned out to be a docile enough beast, and Juliet laughed like a child when he ate from her hand, snuffling against her skin with his velvety nose.

Juliet laughed some more and, as if sensing his worry she threw him a smile over her shoulder. Romeo almost blushed under her gaze but he settled for a low chuckle. He tucked her back against him, his arm circling her shoulders like fitted puzzle pieces. Juliet's arm naturally and easily came around his waist and he felt a surge of happiness at the thought that she was letting herself touch him, be free and a bit careless around him.

Walking over to the elephants' cages, Romeo simply brushed a kiss against her temple and enjoyed the way her cold body immediately relaxed against his. He was growing more accustomed to Juliet's fragrance –this mixture of clean soap, vanilla, something tender and pure- but he could never get used to it. How could he when that feeling of need hit him so forcefully whenever her scent touched his throat? Whenever his eyes got sight of her? No woman had ever effected him so powerfully, so fully. He wanted her, desperately and completely. And this feeling, to be with her, to feel that close, that connected with her produced a longing he'd never experienced before: he wanted to be inside of her, to be a part of her more than anything he had ever wanted.

Juliet was savouring everything. The sparkle in Romeo's eyes, the secure way he had kept a grip on her jeans, the absolute confidence in herself that she was suddenly feeling. Her always cold body was taking his warmth, loving how perfectly fitting they were. She was feeling things inside her body, things she didn't understand: the way his hands were litterally tracing fire path on her skin, the way her breath kept getting caught in her throath, the way his scent –his distinctive, masculine scent- was wrecking havoc on her senses. She was filled with a primal wanting, a longing to feel him, all of him, inside her. She wanted inside his head, inside his mind, inside his heart and under his skin.

Shyly she looked up to his face and smiled when she saw him looking down at her as well. Of course, because she was not looking where she was going, her feet got caught on something and she tripped. Chuckling, Romeo pulled her up for the second time that day. "I think I'll have to revise my wanting to feed you: if I have to pull you up every ten seconds, you don't need to put on weight, woman!" Juliet's face turned red with indignation and her mouth opened comically. She playfully pushed him away with a "Hey!" and Romeo chuckled deeply: "Shut your mouth, love. People are going to think I'm telling you something sinfull" He brushed a strand of hair from her cheek and smiled crookedly. Juliet's blushed exploded and she punched him again with no heat. Laughing and keeping her close, he kissed her forehead again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No matter how much they tried to avoid it, it was eventually time to let each other go. Romeo needed to go back to his office, needed to take care of business, both official and family. It was strange how, holding Juliet dearly to him, the idea of doing some work against her family was as appealing to him as eating worms. He was not ready to let that feeling of peace go.

Juliet was surprised at how at ease she felt: confessing to Romeo had taken all her fears and sadness away, like he had released her from a burden too heavy she had been carrying around. She wanted to stay where she was, buried in his embrace forever. But she knew time was going by quickly: her father would wonder where she was and Romeo obviously had a job he loved and took very seriously: earlier he was telling her about a very important deal he was trying to seal with a french producer.

But people could get attracted to them any moment now, anyone could easily recognized them...

With Romeo'cap back on his head and afunny crocheted white hat sitting on Juliet's hair (Romeo had brought it for her minutes earlier because they were actually afraid someone might recognize her hair), in each other's arms, outside the circus, they were silently saying goodbye and trying to find the will the let each other go.

Slowly pushing her away from his neck, Romeo looked down at her with tender eyes, observing her quiet and serious face. He brushed his knuckles against her cheek "This hat actually looks good on you!" Juliet laughed and got on tip toes, sending her arms around his neck, soundly kissing him. Romeo loved seeing that side of Juliet, more carefree, happier, younger, like she was not carrying the weight of the world and was finally letting herself go.

He was usually attracted to girls with an attitude, girls who got on his nerves. Juliet was the opposite and he loved that but he knew she had multiple layers to her personnality and he couldn't wait to see them all.

Fooling around, his cap fell off his hair once again, sending his long hair in a beautiful dissaray. Juliet just looked at him, amazed someone like him could be interested in her. "Hey!" Romeo quickly turned her in his arms, tickling her, enjoying her laugh and the way her body was moving against his.

Suddenly Juliet's boby got rigid and she violtenlty swore "Fucking Hell!" Immediately, she blushed, pushing her hand against her mouth, appalled of the words leaving her mouth. Romeo laughed out loud. He loved it! Juliet swearing, it was awesome! But she was trembling. "What's happening, baby?" She turned to him, livid. "Paris is here! My father must have told him!" "What?"

Romeo took her forearm and pulled her in the shadows. "What?"

"I needed a reason for my father to let me come here! I told him I was meeting Paris..." Romeo caressed her face.

"Ok, go and hide by the cars. I'll meet you in a few minutes." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Go". Juliet ran.

Romeo followed Paris' smiling face from afar. What he really wanted to do was punching his face for wanting Juliet… Seeing him taking his phone out and calling someone, Romeo realized that the guy will never leave without seeing her.

Quietly running toward the cars, he saw Juliet kneeling behind one. He reached her. "Baby… He won't leave. You must go and talk to him" "No!" "Listen to me! You can do it. You are the bravest woman I have ever known… You came all the way to Montagu territory, just to see me! There's nothing you can't do" Juliet's eyes were a bit more settled. He continued "He is certainly phoning your dad right now and I don't want him to hurt you again. Make a promise to me, baby girl: from now on, stay safe. No matter what happens. Agree to what you have to and I promise I'll find a way to get you away from here. Can you do that for me? Stay safe?" Juliet nodded. Bringing their forehead together they both breathed each other's scents.

"When… When will I see you again?" "I don't know. Angelica said earlier we could maybe arrange something with Laurence. I'll make for a message to be delivered to you, tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok."

Frantically kissing her, desperatly wanting her to leave with traces of him on her, inside her, he was bruising her lips with manic force. Juliet was clutching his hair, his neck, tentatively giving back what his tongue was forcing on hers. She felt his emotion down to her core, her body shaking with her own feelings. Romeo bite her lips violently, making her whimper but he soothed it by running his tongue over the flesh, tasting her blood. His whole body was hard and he could feel his dick ready to explose. He almost violently pushed her away before he ravished her right here, in the open, behind some random cars.

Juliet's hair were a total dissaray, her lips bruised and her eyes unfocused. "Baby…" he caressed her face and Juliet's eyes focused on his again. He quickly pressed a kiss on her forehead and threw a glance behind her to find Paris again. Mercutio's cousin was leaning on the door, his careful gaze clearly looking for Juliet again Romeo gave her a slight push "Go now… I love you" Juliet threw him a last glance and pressed an innocent and spontaneous kiss on his lips.

While he watched her walking toward another man, his heart beating so strongly it might explose, he touched his lips where her last kiss still lingered…


	7. We'll love each other with so much force

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Shakespeare. Somme of Romeo's thoughts have been borrowed to the poet Tyler Knott Gregson and the main inspiration behind the characters are from Gerard Presgurvic's musical "De la Haine à l'Amour".

Thank you to everyone who may have been reading this fanfiction so far. These are words that I wrote a long time ago and always had in mind. I've read many many fanfictions in here and finally decided to submit my own.

Juliet's body was hurting. She tried to pinpoint exactly where she was aching but quickly stopped. It was useless, as she was lying on her bed. She had made a promise to Romeo and she intended on keeping it: stay safe. No matter what.

She had fully intended on doing anything she could to honor her words but after enduring the rest of the day by Paris' side, smiling and nodding to anything he said she had been reaching her limits. When he drove her back to her place she was actively fighting his advances: his hand was on her thigh, he was caressing her hair and when this limo stopped he suddenly pushed her head toward his using his grip on her hair and forced a kiss on her lips.

At his cold and moist contact on her lips, feeling his disgusting tongue making his way inside her mouth she tried to push him away, but she was too weak compared to him. Her body repulsed and before she could stop herself, she was throwing up violently. On his laps. Disgusted, Paris backed up against the limo's door and opened it up, getting out while swearing.

Juliet could just imagine that getting vomit thrown on you was not anyone's favourite activity. But her body had literally refused another man's contact, comparing it to Romeo's warm, tender and secure embrace. Paris was desperately trying to get her vomit away from his pants legs while swearing loudly. Juliet crawled to the door and went out, whimpering apologies, her forehead sweaty and hands clammy. A deep laugh made her jump and she looked up to meet Tybalt's cold eyes. Her cousin was leaning against his room's balcony and looking down at her, making fun of her misery. Paris heard him and furious to have someone witnessing his humiliation, turned to Juliet and began to shake her while insulting her. Juliet's head, bonelessly and violently thrown right and left, began swimming and she felt another assault of nausea. Seeing her hiccupping again, Paris quickly let her go and took a step back and Juliet, out of balance, dropped to her knees. Her head completely spinning, she was trying to get her breathing back under control when two feet stopped in front of her. Carefully she raised her eyes and met her father's cold and calculating ones. The resonating slap took her by surprise, and she fell on her side, her eyes watering. Hating herself, she couldn't help but to press her hand against the red sting and heard her watery voice stuttered: "Dad?" "Shut up!" He was standing in front of her, towering above her from his whole height, his menacing finger pointed at her. Turning toward Paris, he put his hand on the future Count's shoulder. "Please, my friend, excuse my daughter. I guess the excitement of seeing you and spending so much time in your company must have made her dizzy. Please, step inside and let's enjoy some of my personal whisky selection." Paris nodded and preceded Funicio at the gate. Lord Capulet raised his eyes to Tybalt and made an almost imperceptible gesture to his nephew toward his daughter. Tybalt quickly nodded and Juliet shuddered: she just knew her father had just delegated to her cousin the liberty to punish her.

Tybalt was not particularly more violent than her father, but he took such an obvious joy in hurting her that she had come to fear his punishments so much more than her father's. When Isabella wanted to punish her, she used words and food restrictions, favoring humiliation over physical pain. Funicio was rather fond of slaps, ranking from the humiliating casual slap delivered from the back of his hand when he basically found her stupid to the lip-splitting rampage when he lost himself in rage. Tybalt was a terrible mix: using his cruel words to get inside her mind, he favored the belt, stopping only when her skin was red or turning blue and bloody. He was relentless in his hitting, but he stopped each time she began to beg. Because it was what he wanted, wanted her desperate, on her knees, more humiliated than ever and at his mercy. She didn't know why but she usually never begged him until before she was ready to pass out. She would cry, scream, try to escape but begging? She felt like it was her ultimate option, never to be addressed until she had tried everything.

Tonight, when she was enduring Tybalt's belt biting slashes on her back and face, she didn't beg at all. He stopped because she fainted and what was the fun in hitting her if she wasn't awake to cry?

Wincing and limping, she struggled up and again, slouched by her balcony, remembering an echo, something that made her heart swell with hope and love, something that strengthen the determination in her, something that forbade her to submit to her cousin: "I promise, I'll find a way to get you out of there…" Romeo's promise still ringing to her ears, she slowly fell asleep against the iron wrought of her balcony, looking one last time at the sun settling over Verona's streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the other side of town, Romeo was fuming with rage; he had tried to take out his frustration at the gym, hitting bare handed the boxing set for 2 hours. The rhythmic pain echoing in his hands and arms had not even distract him from his emotions: Juliet's confession about her family, Juliet's scars, Tybalt, Paris… Who knew what she was enduring right now, at a place she was supposed to call home?

Ascanio Montague could be a bastard, he had tough love and a manly code of honor that was close to delirious most of the time. He had often forced the weight of the world on his son's shoulders, often used words to shape him into the image he wanted. But never, ever, had he raised a hand on Romeo. Never had the boy, then the man he became, had to suffer fearing the hand he was supposed to trust. True, Romeo's body was covered with scars as well. Some ran deep underneath his pectoral, others on his arms, most were on his abs and back… But none had been given by his father: he had found himself in lots of riots when he was a teen, especially during his drugs using phase; some, he owned to fights between Capulets and his family, some were the result of stupid bets with Mercutio and Ben… He could trace the origin and story behind every trace, every shape. Juliet had too many to count, too many to remember…

Hearing her small, delicate voice recalling the violence she had suffered, he still trembled. She had seemed so… off. Detached, yet hurt, she had the voice of someone who had known nothing but violence and had grown to accept that. The way she spoke about her own body, her appearance was haunting him. She was so fragile, so precious and beautiful… She was clever, cunning, she had wits when she was not too shy to express herself. How could anyone hurt her instead of worshiping her? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He had stayed, hidden behind that car, watching her running to Paris, witnessing Mercutio's cousin wrap his arm around her shoulders, watched how greedy his eyes had turned and how he kept touching her backside…. He had also seen her whole body revulsed and going stiff. He had almost threw up right then.

Just remembering it, his hits intensified against the mat, until he couldn't see anymore, just a red haze dancing in front of his eyes and a roaring sound in his ears.

"Whoa, mate! What's the matter?" he faintly heard someone asking him, but he couldn't stop, he couldn't breathe, couldn't see anything but Paris' face, Tybalt's face, Capulet's face… "Romeo! Romeo, stop! Stop!" He suddenly found himself on his arse, pulled back by Benvolio.

His own cousin was looking down at him with a worried and disbelieved face. Romeo jumped on his feet and caught Ben's collar violently. "What the Hell, Ben?" Benvolio struggled and two Montague, Alex and Carles, came to the rescue, trying to hold Romeo back. "Are you mad? What are you fucking trying to do? Destroy the mat or destroy your hands?" Benvolio shouted at him.

Not understanding, Romeo looked at the mat and saw it battered, hanging limply with only one of its stripes. Then he looked down at his own hands to find them bloodied. He hadn't even felt it happening. He easily shrugged his two kings' men from him and spat: "Maybe I was. What is it to you?" Ben took a step back, hurt. "What is it to me? Romeo, I love you! I worry about you; you haven't been yourself lately! You stay up late, but you don't hang out with girls anymore, you drink but you seem hangover most of the time… You are either giddy or angry as hell! I mean, you're famous for your fucking mood swings but this? This is not the normal you!"

Romeo felt instant guilt. Benvolio was his cousin, his friend as well as his family. When Lila, Romeo's mother, had committed suicide when her son was still at the tender age of 6, Benvolio was the only one who stood by him; when, at 16, Romeo began to turn to smoking and drugging and blind violence, his cousin had been one of the few who could reach him. He owned him his sanity, his well-being and everything in between.

Hearing Ben saying that he had seen him change was not something Romeo wanted to hear, anyway: it meant he was not that careful with his secret. He needed to protect Juliet, needed to be way more in control. Taking a deep breath, he extended his hand to Ben. "I'm sorry mate. I didn't mean to be such an asshole…" Ben took his hand and dismissed the two others.

Staying together, the two cousins sat down, their backs to the wall. "What is happening, Ro?" Romeo sighed. "I just… Everything feels out of tune recently. My job, my family, business…" "Out of tune? Is your father giving you a hard time because of the fire?" Romeo let out a sarcastic laugh. "A hard time? Try giving me Hell and you'll begin to approach it! He thinks me personally accountable for this mess and, maybe he's right… But I'm tired, Ben. So tired…" "Tired of what?" "Everything! Have you ever gave it a thought? We have been fighting with Capulets for God knows how long… Do we have the sightless idea why? No one ever explained it to us, no, they just raised us saying "Capulets are bad, we must make them pay" and we went for it. But thinking about it… I spent most of my childhood in here, in the streets, fighting battles I didn't understand… None of us were. We're practically self-raised, bathed in blind hate… I don't know, I guess it's finally taking its toll on me." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ben was listening carefully, even if he didn't understand. Romeo had always been one of the most virulent about Capulets, always been the first to suggest a prank or a steal… "Do you feel like you're pushed too far? You could take a holiday of some sorts; I mean your father would understand. Try going to Venice, your family has a place there, yes? You could spend some time away from the… hate". Romeo shrugged. "And then what? Come back here and everything still happens? No, Ben, running away, it's never the answer".

He didn't say but thought that leaving town meant abandoning Juliet as well and he'd rather walk on blazing blades than be away from her. She was a part of him, two threads of the same string, if you took one out, the other destroyed itself. Ben was looking at him carefully, enthralled by the sudden tender expression on Romeo's face. Not for the first time these last few weeks, a strange thought crossed his mind: "Could Romeo be in love?" Not saying anything, he got up and looked down at the man still sitting down in front of him. "I won't ask you what brought this change of heart. To me you are my cousin, my friend and I swear to you nothing will ever change that. Just…" he suddenly choked on his words and Romeo looked up to find Ben with tears in his eyes, looking at him. "Just don't work yourself into rage like that. It scares me and it reminds me of…" he interrupted himself again. Romeo sighed, getting up. He clasped his cousin's shoulder and concluded "Of… when I was using."

The cousins rarely spoke about that time, the terrible years when Romeo began to take the path of a drug addict. With patience, love and care, his closest friends guided him through it, fighting him as much as he fought the urge himself. He wouldn't have make it without the tender attention from Friar Laurence, the violent but loving stimulation from Mercutio and the careful observance of Benvolio. He owned them, for the rest of his live and nothing in the whole world could ever repay them. Shame filled Romeo and he pulled Ben to him, hugging him with all his might, Ben doing the same.

"I trust you, Romeo. Remember that." Romeo just nodded. "Are we OK?" "Yes. Yes, we are…" The cousins smiled at each other and suddenly Benvolio pushed him against his chest. "Hey! What's that for?" "For almost punching me a few minutes back there!" Benvolio said, laughing. Romeo's face contorted into an amused smirk, looking at his cousin fake-fighting with the punching mat. "C'mon here, leave this mat alone and face a real opponent!"

"The two began sparring but Romeo's mind was only half on it: what Ben had said, about him acting the same way then when he was under drugs, it got him thinking. He knew he had quite an addictive personality, he very easily became dependent of things he loved. That's why drugs got to him so easily from the soft one like pot to the hardest like morphine. He had never been into fast passed drugs because he was quite the contemplative guy, the one who stayed up looking at the stars and ended up questioning everything in the universe. His biggest fear was time going on too fast… He always feared discovering the lies his parents may have told him, feared that Gods could maybe punish him because he enjoyed life too much… without even saying thanks. Today, loving Juliet, their lives becoming one… He could feel his old demons returning. He feared for their time together as well as the time they spend alone. He was jealous of the wind because it could ruffle up her hair without restriction. He feared that what they shared was so enormous, so desperate, so wonderful that it will come crashing on them all too soon. His own desperation in loving her, so quick, so soon, so easily scared him as much as it thrilled him: what if Juliet was his new addiction? Still banting with Ben, he saw himself in slow motion while he tried to analyze his feelings: he felt like he will love Juliet forever and at the same time Forever seemed like such a disrespectful understatement. He wanted to hear her breath, the slow and steady rhythm as it rocked him to sleep. He wanted to see her worn out smile after making love to her for hours… Suddenly words from his favourite poet came back to him, Tyler Knott Gregson: "emCan you feel me? Do you know what I say when my lips forget how to speak? Have we met before, here in all this dust and light? Who were you before me? Will you understand if I never mourn the loss of all I was before you/em?". He wanted to be strong, he needed to, but he was also scared; he felt Death lurking over his shoulders, he feared that his own shadow he had always believed to be so light may be steel after all. He feared that the stars he had always followed blindly may lead him to void. He needed a plan and quickly.

And just like that, he fell on his arse.

Taking advantage from his obvious lack of concentration, Ben had eventually swept his feet from the ground. Staying down, he looked up at his cousin who was doing the victory dance all around him. "Enjoying yourself?" he muttered, good naturally. Ben laughed: "C'mon, cut me some slack, here! In my whole life, it's the only time I've beaten you without cheating!" "Ah! So, you admit last time was cheating?" "Who? Me? I've never said anything like that…. I'm innocence personified, I'm as pure as a virgin!" "Virgin, my ass!" "Oh, please! At least you had a good time at the Capulet's, so good you ended up drunk, in bed with a groupie… What's not to love about that?" Romeo smiled. That special faint smile and faraway look Benvolio kept seeing on him lately. "This night was magical, in some way…".

Seeing Ben eyeing him, Romeo shook himself. "C'mon!" he got up and put his shirt on again. "Let's get out of here…" "Shouldn't you take care of your hands first?" Romeo glanced again at his beaten and bloody fists. He shrugged. "I'll ask Agines to take a look at it, later!" And the two of them went, still feeling the air charged with mysteries and secrets between them but both willing to let it rest, at least for tonight.


	8. Dreamt of you, woke up thinking of you

DISCLAIMER: All charcaters belong to Shakespeare; Some of Romeo's thoughts are borrowed to the poet Tyler Knott Gregson and the main inspiration behind this story is Gerard Presgurvic's musical " De la Haine à l'Amour"

Thank you for everyone reading this so far. This chapter is quite long :)

CHAPTER 8: I WENT TO SLEEP THINKING ABOUT YOU AND WOKE UP JUST THE SAME

Waking up came hard to Juliet. She was roused from her sleep by cold wind, realizing she was still on her balcony and the weather was turning bad. Her whole body ached, and she shivered, remembering the vicious hands of her cousin. Struggling up, she closed her window and limped toward her bathroom. The face she saw on her mirror almost made her cry out: her right eye had a blue ring around it and a cut was crossing her forehead; her bottom lip had been split up and blood had dried on it, getting a tangy taste in her mouth. Wincing and fighting against tears she took off her dress with some effort and looked at her back: red marks were crisscrossing the porcelain skin, but they didn't seem deep enough to leave a mark this time. She examined her hands that were scratched from where she had tried to protect herself and she pressed her hands against her stomach, hiding the blue mark her father's fist had left on her before she went to the circus yesterday.

Sliding herself into the shower, she stayed underneath the hot spay, crying and hurting when the salty tears touched her bruised face. She waited for the usual acceptation to settle of her but none of it today.

She was angry, furious and sad. But she didn't feel like forgiving. Romeo had promised to get her away from here and she trusted him. She trusted him with a force that was uncommon to her, amazing and terrible at the same time. She wanted things, from him and with him: she wanted to hear him speak to her with morning voices and meet the dawn in his green eyes across the pillow; she longed to hear the way his body would stir from sleep and rustle the covers… What worth the day is if it doesn't begin with Romeo?

Revolved to keep her own promise, Juliet got out of the shower with new revolve she would keep herself safe from now on. Whatever the cost. But one day, she'll leave this place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romeo tried. He honestly tried but he couldn't pretend that his mind was on his cousin and his blabbering insouciance. His eyes kept wandering away, far above the Montagu's territory and their roofs, far to the shadows that the colossal Capulet's property was casting. His body ached for Juliet's. Holding her today, kissing her and seeing her so carefree, laughing and enjoying the sight of her immense grey sparkly eyes…

He felt humbled by her, infinitely… The things she had went through for the last 16 years, the things she was still going through. He feared for her, like he had never in his whole life. He wondered briefly if it was normal to care that much for someone after so little time. He wondered briefly if it was normal for him, a grown-up 20 years old man, to be attracted like that to a teenager. Lots of things were crossing briefly his mind.

But he didn't care and that was not brief. He was ready, maybe for the first and only time in his life, to fully enjoy what life gave him and to protect it at all cost. But it was taking too much of his attention and he couldn't concentrate on anything else, especially his cousin's rant about a new member of the Prince's entourage coming to stay in Verona.

Benvolio sensed that and he was desperately speaking, fearing that if he stopped then an endless silence would settle between him and his cousin and that he will lose him forever.

Eventually exasperated, he punched him on his shoulder "Hey!" shouted Romeo. "Hey myself! I've been speaking to a wall for the last past hour!" Romeo looked both surprised and sheepish. "I'm sorry, mate… I guess I don't have my mind in the game tonight"

Benvolio sighed as the two cousins made their way back to the Montague's castle, in Piazza dei Mulini, while the sun started to come up in the sky, announcing the early morning. "I promised I won't ask what's been on your mind lately… But answer this at least: does it make you happy?"

Romeo turned to him with a serious face. Spotting a hard-stone bench, he suddenly sat on it, feeling the weight of the day on his shoulders, the weight of what he was living. Was it worth it? Was loving Juliet made him happy?

He looked back at Ben and with a lovestruck smile on his face, he pushed back against the wall, clutching his heart. "Happy like I could burst… And I wouldn't care about it". Ben was shocked but at the same time he felt grateful: whatever Romeo's secret was, it obviously was worth it to him. And if his closest cousin and friend was happy, then he was willing to let it go for a while.

Clasping him on the shoulder, he settled for a "Ok, mate. I trust you" and the two of them started again for the castle.

Right before separating toward their own bedrooms to grasp a few hours of sleep, Benvolio called him back in the hall, the sun casting a soft light against the hard-stone walls by the high windows. Despite this quiet illumination, Romeo's face was shadowed, standing in the dark places of the hall, making Ben shivering with an abstract premonition. "What do you think has been Tybalt's reaction to your lack of answer to his duel?"

Romeo's face closed off and his arms crossed in front of his chest, almost as if he was trying to shield himself. "I can only guess…" he answered with infinite sadness. Before Benvolio could ask for more explanation, Romeo turned around and locked himself up, mentally and physically as he closed the door to his bedroom, leaving Ben to stand in the middle of the hall, still full of questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliet was finishing the touches to her makeup. She was not used to putting on this much but her usual natural combo wasn't enough to hide her bruised face today and she really hated the idea of offering to the world her sufferings.

Her door opened just as she was slipping on a red dress, her mother's favourite, so she could make her as happy as she could as part of her new plan; a plan she named in her mind the "KEEP SAFE UNTIL RESCUED" plan. Angelica looked at her from the door and did a double take. She obviously thought she would find Juliet in a crumpled mess, body fully battered and in tears.

The young lady before her was beautiful in her strength: physical pain was clearly showing in each of her movements as she was handling herself very carefully, avoiding big moves and an almost imperceptible tightness in her lips showing that she was far from ok. But her mind was strong, and she was using it as a shield, projecting an aura of light and innocence that made impossible to stop looking at her. Simply smiling at her, Angelica took the brush for her hand and started to brush her long hair, allowing Juliet to stop raising her arms, which obviously hurt her. "Here, drink this broth. Your mother asked that you drink it before breakfast, it's supposed to make fat decrease…" Sighing, Juliet complied. The hot drink tasted disgusting.

When her hair was as straight as her mother liked it, Juliet raised herself from her sit and was getting ready to go downstairs for breakfast when her door opened once more, showing her mother's grim face. Isabella did a double take at Juliet's appearance; Juliet forced a smile on her face, opening her arms in a small reverence. Shaking herself up, lady Capulet changed her gaze to a cruel one and inspected her daughter's curves: "Juliet. I see this diet I have you on is not nearly as good as I hoped. I start to think you will always have no breasts but wide hips". Juliet almost choked on her smile, but she eventually managed a respectful "I'm so sorry, Mom. From now on, I'll obey anything you'll say". Isabella threw her a surprised look, but she quickly schooled her face to indifference. "Yeah? Then I have something here that may hold you to your words this time… Wait here". Juliet nodded, her own face schooled in an innocent, naïve and obedient smile. Isabella quickly walked out of the room, letting the door opened while Angelica ran to Juliet who was staggering.

"Juliet! Are you hurting a lot?" Juliet just nodded, her forehead damp with the exertion of holding herself straight as much as feigning obedience. "I don't know what you are doing, young mistress…" "I'm keeping up with a promise I made" strongly answered Juliet. Her breath coming short when she suddenly felt the open wound by her hips suddenly oozing blood again, she clutched her side, grimacing. Angelica, hearing Lady Capulet's feet quickly coming back, helped her protégée to stand straight again and, cupping her cheeks, quickly kissed her forehead before whispering "Then, you're doing a fantastic job", making Juliet softly smile even if her eyes were a bit fuzzy and unfocused.

Isabella stepped back in Juliet's room followed by a tall woman. The newcomer was the blondest Juliet has ever seen but a dark line at her roots was letting everyone know just how fake this color was. She was extremely thin, bordering on sick and her blue eyes were heavily made up with black eyeshadows. She looked like Juliet in a way, only she looked plastic while Juliet was tender and natural.

"Juliet, let me introduce you to Rein." "Rein? What kind of a name is that?" wondered Juliet. "From now on she will oversee your education regarding… Well, your body and your general behavior".

Rein made a quick curtesy, a sardonic smile on her face.

"What?" mumbled Juliet, confused. She turned to Angelica who had a false smile on her face; her Nurse quickly turned her back toward her mother and Rein, whispering between her closed teeth "Keep on smiling, I'm begging you"

"Rein directly comes from Milano and she has been sent here on special request by Paris, our soon to be named Count. He has honored us with this recommendation" falsely praised Isabella, her hands on her heart while smiling to Rein. Rein smiled but the movement was cold, calculated. Isabella turned back to Juliet "Paris feels like Rein will be able to teach you how you need to behave with high society men and what he specifically waits for". Still standing next to her Nurse, who was holding tenderly her shoulders, Juliet was trying to understand what was happening.

She forced the same smile on her lips that Angelica had and the two of them tried to appear happy and excited at the same time by the news. "Nurse, you won't be needed for the rest of the day. Leave right now and release Juliet to Rein's care. I'll send for you tomorrow if needed". With that said, Isabella turned around and left the room in a huff of flowering dress.

Panicked, Juliet turned to Angelica who was looking at her, powerless. She began to let her mistress's shoulders go but Juliet took hold of her arms. "No!" she almost cried, hyper-ventilating. "Shhh, it will be alright. I promise…" Angelica promised, while feeling her heart breaking and fear over taking her. Rein seemed vicious. Forcing herself to leave, she leaned on the wall next to the closed door and made a decision. If Lady Capulet wanted to treat her like an enemy, then she will act like one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HO!" exclaimed Benvolio, laughing his head off while he looked at Mercutio talking an old lady into selling some weed drug for him. Mercutio has been in a strange mood as well, but he had now drained enough alcohol to appear happy again. While the old lady, appealed, was chasing him around an trying to hit him with her umbrella, he was running around her, shaking his finger at her, all the while sing-songing "Old lady, why so cruel to my heart?". He stopped when he saw Romeo walking quietly toward them, a ghost of a smile on his lips while he observed his best friend making a fool of himself. Mercutio waved at him like a high school girl and Romeo exploded in laugh. He sat next to Ben on the ground, asking "What the hell is he doing?" Benvolio, chuckling, answered "Well, I think he is desperately trying to convince this respectable old lady that the drug business will make her life easier!"

Romeo, disbelieving, turned back to Mercutio, a sardonic and exasperated smile on his beautiful full lips "This guy will end up in jail… Or worse!".Eventually, Mercutio let the poor lady go to her market occupation and ran to his friends. Romeo and Ben jumped to their feet and welcomed the Prince's nephew warmly, sharing manly hugs and laugh.

"What the hell were you doing?" asked Romeo while punching Mercutio in the chest. "HAVING FUN!" shouted the bald seductive man. He turned to Romeo seriously "You should try it sometimes, instead of moping around". Romeo, barely containing a smile, answered "You mean getting drunk before 4 pm and harassing innocent old unknown ladies?" Mercutio and Benvolio nodded, like crazies. Romeo laughed out loud before casually throwing his hands up "Well, count me in!" His two friends jumped on him, hugging and kissing him out of joy of seeing Romeo having fun, at least.

They were all to their private celebration, they didn't see the army guard coming toward them, alerted by the old lady, who was making virulent gestures toward Mercutio. "All of you, stop right where you are" shouted the head of the guard. The friends suddenly stopped like deer's in headlight. "One, two, three…" muttered Romeo between clenched teeth. At his signal, the three friends began running in different directions, all the while laughing like crazies.

Romeo expertly turned into a narrow street and quickly hided under a porch, while trying to calm his breath and heart. He had woken up this morning, rejuvenated, full of life and joy. He had decided to fully dedicate himself to protect Juliet and to enjoy what they had. He was completely sure of their love and that alone made him happy. He even had the beginning of a plan to extract Juliet from her family… This plan scared him just as much as it made him giddy and it was what had added a spring to his steps. He was more in tune with his friends, understanding that he would need their full support if he went through with his plan.

And he had to admit that acting like an almost normal 20 years old was a refreshing action, for a change! Trying to calm his breath, he started to look around him, curious of this street he didn't seem to recognize. A chill went up his spine when he realized exactly where he was: in his hurry and happy state he had ran almost deliberately in full Capulet's territory. Despite his heart starting to beat furiously again, he wondered how he had managed to run the bridge without noticing it. He looked around, noted the name of the street he was in (Via Antica Sartoria), noticing the difference with the Montague's side of town: everything was neat, controlled… Flowers were lining all the windows in rack, polished and leaving no place for randomness or even for laugh.

If he was identified here, he could very well face a violent end. Feeling his palms getting sweaty, he was wondering how he should process next, when he heard distinct voices and one that made his blood turn cold: Tybalt's. Barely refraining from his sudden want to tear at the Capulet's throat, remembering Juliet's confession last day, he forced himself to move further in the street and was getting ready to ran down it when what he heard suddenly stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You should have heard her screaming… I swear hearing Juliet's cries give me a hard on every times!I always leave to take care of that big thing… I don't think Amelia will be able to walk straight for days!" Rude laughter's answered him, and Romeo felt his whole body contracting with hate. Against his better judgment, he risked a glance behind the porch and saw Tybalt walking backward, facing his friends. "You are sick, man" laughed a Capulet, his neat suit betraying his profession. Most of the men were dressed in pressed shirt, polished shoes, a true controlled Capulet's appearance, contrasting with the lewd comments they were making. Tybalt's fist went up in a winning motion "Hearing this fist on her flesh… I feel like I'm king of the world! You should have seen her crawling away afterward! No more proud Juliet, that she was! I had her bending to my will!" "Yeah, when they beg… Isn't' it the best feeling?" said another Capulet.

Romeo was ready to pounce when a sudden firm hand landed on his shoulder, making him turn around in a defensive crouch. His eyes met the troubled ones of Angelica. Pushing her finger to her mouth in a hush manner, she began to pull his arm with her, clearly wanting him to follow her. Romeo resisted, his desire to kill Tybalt as clear as water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The desperation behind Angelica's pull eventually distracted him enough to let go of Tybalt –for now- and to follow the plump nurse further down the street. She directed him to another small flings of old looking stone stairs, toward a small welcoming nook in the street, clearly hosting Angelica's house. "What…" he tried to say but she quickly pushed him inside, shutting the door next to him. Romeo looked around, finding himself in old looking but clean and homey kitchen… He turned to Angelica to ask something, but she beat him to it, pushing her index finger viciously against his chest "What the HELL were you think about? What are you doing here? You want to be killed?" "Hey! Stop bruising me, woman!" "I'm amazed that you would be so stupid that to try and be here in broad daylight!" Romeo stopped her pointing finger and, taking her shoulders, shook her. "Shake out of it, woman! Do you really think I would be so stupid as to step a foot in here willingly?" "Then what are you doing here?" she was enraged but so was Romeo to be put on set like he was a child. He raked a hand through his hair, a gesture he was familiar with when nervous or frustrated. Both emotions he was feeling a bit too often lately! "I was… kinda escaping the army guard and while running I seem to have crossed the bridge –involuntarily! - and ended up nearly on your door. Here, satisfied?"

Angelica was looking at him like he was growing two heads in front of her. "Satisfied? Do you mean you're not stupid enough to run in here knowingly but are stupid enough to provoke the guard than ran from it? Are you that kind of man? Because if you are, I can promise, that Juliet doesn't need that in her life!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Romeo made a frightening sound, close to a roar, that had Angelica stepping away from him. He looked aghast and furious while he stepped too close to her, she could feel his breath on her face "I like you and I can deal with teasing. But never again imply taking Juliet away from me. I have spent my whole life in this war without ever killing anyone and I'm proud of that. But I'd gladly kill if it meant keeping her by my side. So, don't provoke me!"

Angelica nodded, startled by the sudden anger she could sense and see in Romeo. At her acceptance, the young man eventually calmed down and taking a few steps back, he looked sheepishly down. "Sorry, Angelica. Please, excuse me?" The plump nurse smiled warmly at him. "No, I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to provoke you… It's just been… a hard day"

Romeo looked up in curiosity. "What are you doing here, yourself? I thought you were supposed to stay with Juliet or at least wait for her while she is at school?" Angelica cringed at the prospect of being the one to announce the new development to the obviously mood-swinging man. "Hum… I've been thanked for the day". She was pretty proud of herself for keeping her honor safe in her explanation: she didn't want to share the humiliation she had felt in being told off. But apparently Romeo didn't share her appreciation because he offered a confused face to her. "Huh?"

Angelica sighted and began to work around her kitchen. "Sit down. Actually, I was getting ready myself to look for you, or at least, leave a message to Father Laurence. Do you want some tea?" "I drink coffee, but thanks…" "Sit down, I said. I have decaf', is that good?" Romeo sat down with an amused smile. "Don't take it the wrong way but I'd rather have tea than decaf'. And I fucking hate tea." Angelica grimaced at his swearing, but she settled for that. She boiled herself a cup of Oolong and sat in front of him. He was nervously waiting for her to explain further, his leg moving up and down and he kept checking his watch. "Listen, I don't mind sitting here chatting all day but if I'm not back quickly from where I come from, my friends will worry and I'm getting out of excuses…." Angelica threw him an exasperated glance but eventually knew she had no way but to forge on: "Yesterday, after meeting with you, miss Juliet came back with Paris…" "I know that, we were together when we saw him looking for her. I told her to go to him." "Well, I don't know what happened but… It seems that Juliet threw up on him" "What?" he chuckled. As much as he hated to imagine what Paris could have done to have her threw up, the idea of the Gigantic Poof having vomit on his expensive leg pants made him almost giddy with joy. And he felt proud of his love. Angelica cut through his happy haze. "Lord Capulet was furious, Paris wanted to leave… To punish Juliet, he gave free reign to Tybalt. My God, Sir… I've seen this girl getting quite beaten up in her life but yesterday? It was quite awful"

Romeo, remembering Tybalt's exact words a few minutes earlier, suddenly felt sick and, in a poor imitation of his Juliet a day before, he threw up in Angelica's sink that he had reached just in time. Angelica grimaced and rubbed his back, sympathizing with his condition. When he stopped vomiting up, she helped him back on the chair and ran to her bathroom, coming back with a mint mouth rinse and he thankfully gulped it down. "Thanks…" he whispered.

Angelica was impressed by his passionate reaction. She had often felt sick witnessing what she was seeing those last few years but seeing someone else but her caring that much… It shut up any reservation she may still have about Romeo's feelings.

Romeo tried to calm down; he was hurting in his flesh as if the blows had been delivered to his skin. "What…" he tried to say, hearing his hoarse voice. "What happened next?" he eventually pushed out, his face the picture of sadness and pain. "I don't know…" admitted Angelica. "I was sent back here before I could tend to her. But, Sir, this morning… You would have been so proud. I stepped inside her bedroom to wake her up, I feared what I'd see, how bad she would look. And here she was, standing, fully dressed and make up to cover the bruises. She was holding herself tall, proud… Her mother, even that cold heartless woman, had to be impressed. She appeared ready, obedient… She said she was making true to a promise. Something that has to do with you, I guess?"

"I asked her to stay safe until…" Romeo stopped himself, not ready yet to share his badgering plan. "I understand, Sir… I understand. But it seems that Paris really didn't enjoy having vomit on himself and today he sent for a woman. She is to be in charge of Juliet's formation from now on, formation I can only guess will imply how to please Escalus' nephew…. Sir, she looked so cold, calculating.I was forced to leave Juliet in her care, that's why I'm here and I'm afraid of what she might do"

Romeo frowned. "A woman sent specifically by Paris to handle Juliet's behavior?" Angelica nodded, intrigued by Romeo's frown. "Tall, Platine false blonde with heavy make up?" Angelica nodded again. "Looks so thin that you fear a wind too strong might make her fly up?" "Exactly! Isabella Capulet said her name was…" "Rein" interrupted Romeo.

"You know this woman?" Romeo had the decency to blush. "Huh, know, that's a strong word. Let's say, we once were… acquainted" "Acquainted? Do you mean, you…? With her?" Romeo threw his arms in the air, confessing "Yes, I had sex with her some years ago… I was… In a bad place, consuming things that were both illegal and dangerous. My father sent me to my uncle's house in Milano for a few months and that's where I met Rein. At that time, I was 17 and she was 25, already in charge of… recruiting girls to the royal's taste. We had a thing for a few months"

Angelica looked disappointed and Romeo explained himself "Hey, I've never said I've lived a monk's life! Actually, I'm probably the farest thing from that!" Angelica rolled her eyes. "No kidding? Don't worry, I'm not that shocked, I had heard about you before formerly meeting you. You have quite the reputation around Verona!" Romeo sheepishly looked at the ground. "Does Juliet knows about it?" he risked. Angelica shrugged "I didn't tell her and if you didn't then I guess not. But if you are serious about her then I cannot encourage you enough to explain yourself to her!" "I will. I promise…"

Romeo grimaced at the idea of explaining to pure, innocent Juliet the length of his depravation. A sudden fear gripped him: what if she was so disgusted that she refused to see him again? He couldn't live anymore in a world where she wasn't his. Seeing his panic, Angelica rubbed a soothing hand on his arm "Don't worry yourself. Juliet is clever enough to understand that you've had a life before meeting her. I'm sure she has it mostly sorted it by herself right now…" Reassured, Romeo breathed out then remembered Rein: "Listen to me, Angelica, you have to be extremely careful of Rein. I know how she process to have her way or to make girls act the way she wants. She will use humiliation and violence, never raising a hand but simply using her words. When that doesn't work, she resorts to… other means." Angelica looked at him expectantly. "She uses drugs. I know because she used to share her stocks with me at the time… And I've seen her using it on unsuspecting girls, sending them in such a haze that they weren't even aware of what was happening to them…"

Angelica blanched. "What can we do?" "Keep a close eye on her. And warn Juliet, please… She should never eat or drink anything that she hasn't prepared herself from now on." Angelica was nodding along. "And I need to see her" Angelica nodded before retreating back "What? Again? But you saw each other yesterday?" Romeo chuckled. "I could spend every second with her until eternity comes and it still wouldn't be enough… Could we meet here?" Angelica started thinking. "It's gonna be difficult. Now that Rein has her under scrutiny, she will have even less freedom than she used to… But I'm sure she will be determined to find a way if I bring the matter to her." She said when she saw his disappointed face. A smile illuminated the young man's whole demeanor. "Tonight?" he asked hopefully. "I can't make any promise, Sir… Come tonight around midnight and we'll see if we managed it, k?"

Romeo nodded. "I need to leave now… But thank you Angelica… Thank you so much!" Enthusiastically kissing his girlfriend's nurse on the cheek, he fled the house.

Now he needed a good excuse for his waiting friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Disrobe"

Rein's voice was as cold as her whole appearance was. Juliet shivered from it before even registering what the older woman had asked. When the order was repeated, Juliet frowned."What?"

"Are you deaf in addition of being fat and ugly? I said "disrobe". Get naked, now." The order and insult were delivered as blows; Rein didn't even raised her voice, keeping it cold and indifferent while Juliet felt both terrified and humiliated. She took a few steps back, unconsciously trying to escape but she stumbled against her bed, trapped. Rein had a cruel smile on her lips. She slide her face toward Juliet's, almost like a hissing snake and the teenage girl recoiled. "Don't play coy with me, Capulet. I've smashed ones tougher than you to the ground…Curtsy to me"

Everything in Juliet rebelled at that order. It was humiliating to curtsy to someone socially beneath you and even if Juliet was just a Count's daughter, she had no indication that Rein was anything but common people. But those thoughts didn't trouble Juliet because she couldn't care less about social status… No, what made the refusal glides on the tip of her tongue was the unconscious but strong feeling that Rein could destroy her so very easily…One look into Rein's calculating blue eyes had Juliet ready to run in fear.

Before she knew it, her knees had plowed over, her right hand clutching her bed's iron wrought oh her bed for balance while her left arm was curled against her opposed shoulder, giving Rein not only the curtsy she asked for but also the reverence usually reserved for royals.

With a satisfied sound, Rein began to circle around her victim, enjoying her obvious physical pain at the movement as well as the tears quietly running down her face, out of humiliation, fear and hurt. After a few seconds that seemed hours to Juliet, Rein allowed her to raise up.

"Now, disrobe"

Shaking, Juliet shook her head no. Something in her refused to allow that, to hand that kind of power over to this smiled. "Oh, I hoped you would do that!"

Before Juliet could react, Rein pushed her on the ground and held up a pair of scissors. Panicked, Juliet sent her arm up in both a pleading and protective gesture, a sorrowful cry escaping her. Rein quickly and silently cut through her robe with the scissors, viciously tearing at her wounds, pushing the tissue against the open gashing cuts of her flesh before viciously pulling it away, sending Juliet to her knees, howling with hurt. When she was completely naked, Rein forced her up and in front of the mirror. "Let's see this disaster…"

For the next two hours, Rein patiently and cruelly destroyed all self-respect Juliet ever had about herself. Forcing her look in the mirror she pointed to flaws on her naked body, pulling the skin, the hair, everything that she found disgusting. For hours, Juliet endured the description of her body as "fat and flat", "worthless"; Rein called her ugly, stupid, forcing the young girl to repeat it… If at the beginning, Juliet resisted, she quickly complied when her new jailer began to press against all the places she was hurting. To save herself from physical pain, she participated in her mental one.

When Rein was satisfied that her victim was efficiently destroyed she pushed the destroyed red dress in her hand, ordering "put it on again…" . Not speaking, Juliet tried to arrange the material around her body, her mind so destroyed that she couldn't stand the sight of her own body anymore, not even touching it.

Isabella stepped in her bedroom, her father on her toes. "So… Any progress made?" she faintly heard her mother asking. She obediently kept her eyes to the ground. Rein turned to her and ordered. "Curtsy". Immediately, Juliet got on her knees.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Lady Capulet. She excitedly turned to her husband "See, dear… Paris knew what he was doing sending Rein to us!"

Funicio nodded, seemingly very pleased. "Dear Rein, I want to thank you for honoring us. I feared, at first, that Paris was maybe angry at us, but I see now that your being among us is a gift. A fine breakfast is being served in the hall right now, please, grace us with your presence". Rein made a strange noise, almost a squeal. "With great pleasure, Count."

"Juliet" she addressed to the teenager, still crouched in front of the three adults. "Do you want to eat?" Just before Juliet answered, she remembered how fat and unattractive she was, and she whispered "No…" "Perfect!" praised Rein while sending a triumphant gaze to the amazed parents. "Rein, you're a wonder!" "Oh, stop it" she falsely batted her eyelashes, all of them leaving the room.

Juliet trembled and collapsed on the ground. Self-loathing swam in her and she felt so ridiculous thinking someone like Romeo could have ever wanted her. Obviously, she was a disgusting mess. Looking in the mirror, her carefully made-up face all gone, leaving in its wake a devastation of running nose, mascara and bruises. All the confidence she had felt while waking up this morning had vanished. What a fool she had been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelica's heart was beating furiously. Despite her growing hate for both her employers, it was the first time she was actively disobeying them. Reminding herself that she was doing that for Juliet she quickly slides herself by the kitchen doors, actively avoiding the watching guards standing at the gates. "Dear Lord, Dear Lord…" she muttered.

She was forced to hide and act like a criminal in a house she had considered almost her home for 16 years, now. Remaining in the darken storage room, she thought that Romeo must have done the same the night he had stayed in the castle. When the whole property had sufficiently quiet down for the night, Angelica cautiously left her hiding place and quickly but silently climbed the three floors toward Juliet's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sight she met when she opened the door left her breathless with anger and sadness. Choking on her breath, her fist closed around her chest, Juliet was lying on the bed, her red beautiful dress a destroyed mess around her body. "Oh my god, Juliet!" The young girl barely registered that her Nurse was here. She seemed locked into a world of pain, but Angelica couldn't tell if it was physical or mental. Juliet was breathing with difficulty, her torn up dress clinking to wounds which had re-opened themselves… Had someone beaten her again? Rushing to her side, Angelica caressed her hair away from her burning and sweat-mattered forehead.

"Juliet?What is happening? Who did this to you?" Juliet whispered an answer, so quietly that the old nurse had to bring her face closer and ask again. Juliet's eyes rolled up in pain and she chocked on her breath again. "Me!" she managed to push out. "What? Why would you do something like that to yourself?" Juliet paled again and with self-inflicted disgust, whispered "I am disgusting… Need to be punished".

Angelica thought about what Romeo had told her and felt fuming rage burning inside her: if Rein had complied in turning her protégée's mind upside down in just one whole day with her, who knew what she could do if given more time?

Shaking Juliet who was drifting on and off of consciousness, still letting out some chocked breathes, she whispered "Come on, lady… I have a surprise for you! Your Romeo is waiting for you! At my place! Come on, wake up for him!" Juliet stirred and almost dreamily whispered "Romeo? My Romeo?" before dissolving in tears. "Oh, Angelica! I can never see him again!"

"What? What are you snapping about?" Juliet was suddenly hysteric "Look at me! I'm disgusting! I can never let him see me again. I'm worthless, what would he wants from me? I cannot offer anything to anyone!" Gasping, Angelica faced Rein's works with growing anxiety. "Calm down, little lady, calm down! Romeo loves you!He wants you! He came to me this evening, begging me to let you see him tonight!"

Juliet's heart had started to beat faster, stronger and she had felt the familiar heat in her body at the mention of Romeo's name. And immediately it was followed by a heartache like never she had known, knowing that her love was as foolish as her, knowing that she would never be able to compete with all the sexy and curvaceous women of Romeo's past. She kept hearing Rein's voice telling her how fat she was, how ugly, how stupid… She heard her own voice repeating it, again ang again until those terrible voices started to become her unique reality. Until nothing but the lies existed. Seeing how Juliet was deaf to anything but her own private Hell, Angelica took matter in her own hands. She forced Juliet into a long winter coat, wincing at the cries the destroyed blonde let out when her wounds were pushed against, but still moving on. She took Juliet's face in her hands and forced her eyes to hers: "I believe you are definitely in need for someone… Someone who can talk you out of this stupor and I'm so sad it isn't me anymore. But I can help you and God be my witness if I don't do anything in my power to make you happy". Juliet's eyes stayed unfocused and Angelica sighed. "It doesn't matter. Come with me and be extremely quiet, ok?"

Juliet nodded, still in a world of pain but definitely calmer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romeo was clearly out of breath when he reached the Montagu's territory and it wasn't necessarily due to the run. His mind was on Juliet, on Tybalt… On Rein.

The fake blonde was a part of his past he had completely turned his back to, denied and moved on. He never wanted to be remembered as the guy who could roll around in bed with a woman who had spoon fed him drugs so he could go on and on with the sex for hours.

He never wanted to be remembered as the guy who had sat on the ground, completely stone while he looked poor young girls being stripped of both their dignity and clothes. Just thinking of that happening to Juliet… He had never planned on hearing from Rein again, but he now remembered Ben telling him about a newcomer, yesterday. "I should have paid more attention…" he swore to himself.

When his running feet got him to the Lavatory Piazza, he was surprised to find it empty. The day was getting darker and it was the usual meeting place. Placing two fingers in his mouth he gave a distinctive whistle. Immediately, life began again, and hundreds of Montagu kings' men re-appeared from their hiding place… His best friend and cousin missing.

Looking around, he finally spotted them… and they looked angry as Hell. Mercutio had clearly let out his frustration in a sexual way because Ayden was still adjusting his pants and walking in a funny way while Lyla was still on her knees. Ben looked both distraught and furious at the same time. Spotting him, Ben pointed in his direction to Mercutio who suddenly turned feral with anger. He shook Ayden and Lyla from his way and ran to his best friend, Ben hot on his heels. Stopping mere centimeters from Romeo's face he let out a roar, making the usually impassible Montagu take a step back.

"Well, well… Look who's finally returned?" taunted Ben. "Is that Romeo? I wouldn't know with all this secrecy and disappearance!" shouted Mercutio. "But, please, future Lord Montagu, step inside our humble residence! You honor us with your presence, tonight!" continued his bald friend, faking an excited sound. Romeo tried to laugh it off./spanspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hello to you too…" Ben suddenly pushed him backward. "Don't. Don't take us for fools! You played us a nice way earlier!" "What do you mean?"

Mercutio let out a sarcastic laugh. "You mean you forgot? You ran away, Romeo… Oh, in a beautiful manner but still!" "You disappeared for hours, never answering your phone! We met up in here and waited for you! We didn't know if something happened or…"

Romeo, exasperated, pushed them back at his turn. "Forgive me my friends, but I had an important deal to close off. And, in those peculiar cases, I think politeness can be overlooked!"

"What?" erupted Mercutio.

The whole activity on the Piazza had stopped and everyone looked on the interaction. Mercutio was walking in circle, pointing his finger at Romeo. "You speak nonsense! It's been days now! Days where you disappear for hours, where no one sees you or know where you are! You leave work early where you usually need to be pushed away from it! You drink less than usually but you've thrown up more times lately than in your whole life! You tried to punch Capulet but only when he mentioned my cousin, this fucking Paris! And today, you swore to us that all was fine and now this!"

Romeo turned furious as well and shouted "What right do you think you have on me? What gives you the right to question me, my judgment or my whereabouts? Hum?" "Oh" I don't know, maybe the fact that we worry about you, that we love you!" "Well, take my word then!"

"Where were you?" growled his cousin. Romeo took both their neck on his hands and pushed them toward him. "Rein has returned to Verona…" he put enough cheek in his tone, enough innuendo in his voice and enough teasing in his eyes so his friends believed whatever he wanted them to believe.

Ben and Mercutio turned to each other, incredulous. "But…" started Benvolio. "She came back for you?" "Nah…" Romeo, relieved at feeling the tension going away, let go of his friends and casually started to walk away.

"She is on a mission for your cousin or something…" "So, that's why you where late? You ran into her and boned her all those hours!" concluded an impressed Ben. For all answer, Romeo just winked. Mercutio's face was still closed off "Still… Romeo, if Rein is back it doesn't mean anything good, especially for you" "Don't worry, my friend. I have just used her like she did all those years ago. Now, it's over and I don't plan on seeing or even sexing her up again".

Mercutio held up his hand to Romeo. "Brothers?" Romeo smiled and shook the offered hand "Brothers!" Exchanging a manly hug with Ben, the three friends faced the Montagu crowd. "What's happening, there? Partyyyyy!" howled Mercutio and the whole piazza animated itself with alcohol, music and laugh. Romeo, relieved but shameful to be lying to the most important people in his life, faked a few smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Romeo was once again crossing the territory lines. And he was not more reassured than before.

His furiously beating heart deafening him to any other sound, his eyes were frantically looking everywhere, making sure no one could spot the heir of Montagu running to the Capulet's, in the middle of the night.

"He eventually got down the other way of the bridge and struggled to remember the right way to Angelica's place. After a few minutes of wandering, he finally stood on her steps, his face expectant.

Taking a few seconds to look around the tiny garden space, Romeo spotted an old looking fountain and sat on it for a few minutes. Angelica had asked him to come at midnight and he was still a few minutes early; he would never confess to it, but the old plump nurse scared him a bit and he never wanted to be on her bad side. But as he was musing about, the door suddenly opened, and Angelica frantically motioned for him to come inside. Her face was tear-streamed, and Romeo jumped on his feet, running to her.

Shutting the door behind him, she gave Romeo no time to ask question; she took him by the arm and pulled him after her in what looked to be a guest bedroom. So small that just a bed fitted under a window, the room still had a peaceful feeling to it, mainly because it was clearly a room that had inhabited a child: teddy bears were lying around, light garland surrounded the window…

But what shocked him to the core was the sight in front of him.

Gasping, he shook his head and pulled his fist against his mouth, biting his knuckles to stop from crying out loud: Juliet laid on the bed. Her body covered in bruises; her red dress torn off. Her face was puffy with both tears and slaps, she was breathing but in a raging sound. She had mascara smeared underneath her eyes, some of which is still on the pillowcase. Her hair was in disarray, her ponytail holder lying on the sheet beside her.

She looked like hell.

A beautiful hell.

"Oh my god, Juliet!" he whispered. This simple sound was enough to rouse this love and she raised her head in his direction. But seeing him just moved another panic attack and she once more grabbed her chest in an effort to breathe normally. Romeo rushed to her and she recoiled from his touch while calming down at the same time.

From the door, Angelica said in a sad voice "She was like that when I found her in her bedroom, earlier… And like that since then". Romeo frowned and he pressed a hand against Juliet's forehead. She was clammy and burning up with a fever.

While he identified the symptom of a panic attack, he also saw things that Angelica probably hadn't: Juliet's pupils were completely exploded, her eyes teary; she was sweaty but shivering violently and her inability to focus her eyes on him finished convincing him.

"Angelica…" he said in a low, angry voice. He kept his back turned to the Nurse, never letting his love out of his sight. "I need you to go and boil some water. Then you will ran to the nearest pharmacy and ask for a med; it's called Valium."

"What do you need that for?"

Romeo turned to her, his face destroyed with worry and guilt. "It's to fight the drugs in her body".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Angelica gone, Romeo started his work. He took off his vest and rolled his shirt's sleeves up his arms. His long hair was attached and he crouched in front of Juliet.

"Pretty baby… Can you hear me?"/

"Juliet opened her eyes and looking into his sent her in a frenzy of tears. "Shhh…." Consoled Romeo. "Please, listen to my voice… Listen to the sounds and focus on them. I promise, I'm not touching you but… I'm here. You were fed some drugs and we need to take them out of your system." Juliet reached out for him but stopped herself at the last second.

She whispered "disgusting… Don't look" before falling back in a half-sobbing half-unconscious mess on the bed. Romeo's heart was breaking, he grabbed his own chest with angst.

He was going to kill Rein; he was going to kill with his bare hands every single person who had allowed that to happen.

Seeing that Juliet had lost conscious again, he cautiously laid down next to her. His calloused thumb caressed her tears-streamed cheeks, pressed against her full lips. Her mouth opened a tiny bit and he felt her tongue against his thumb. It was a comforting movement, even if his dick didn't know that and raised itself to attention anyway. Leaning close to her, he breathed her in, deeply committing her scent to memory: fresh rain, soap, salty tears… Felling tears in his own eyes, he pushed a kiss on her forehead, at the roots of her hair.

Unconsciously, Juliet tried to get closer, she pushed against his lean and strong body and caving in, Romeo took her in his arms. His left leg easily slipped up between hers, his hand sliding under the impressive mass of her golden hair and beginning to caress and massage the back of her neck.

Feeling her whole body going slack against his, he smiled while letting out a relieved sigh: in the few times they had been reunited, he had understood how to touch her body in different ways. He knew that giving attention to the back of her neck was calming and soothing and this type of knowledge make him giddy with pride.

Now he just needed her to open her eyes, look at him and forgive him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, Angelica returned with the Valium –badly impressed that she could get such a powerful medication without even a prescription! - and Romeo showed her how to make it dissolved in the hot water.

"She needs to drink it very slowly during the next two hours… It's going to make her violently threw up, but we still need her to drink the whole thing down" he whispered. "How… How do you know that?" dared to ask Angelica. Romeo looked down, his fist closing around a chair and his back arching in shame. "This is what my friends used to give me to evacuate the drugs…" "Ok…"

Sensing his need to be alone, Angelica turned to go to Juliet's room but stopped herself. Tuning back to the still hunched over young man she precise "I don't know what happened between Juliet and Rein but… She kept telling me that she was disgusting, that she could never see you anymore. She was hysteric with that thought and at the same time it was destroying her"

Romeo's knees shook and he crouched a bit. "Rein must have used a drug to make Juliet more… pliant, more receptive to her manipulation. I can only imagine that she forced bad self-image on her, must have taught her to hate her own body so that Paris be the one to save her…" he choked on those last words and Angelica's gaze turned soft.

Coming back to him, she pushed the bucket of medication in his hands. "Then she was wrong and Paris too. You are the one saving her…" Romeo looked down at her and at the bucket. Angelica pushed him to Juliet's bedroom, and he thanked her quietly, before entering the room once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TWO HOURS LATER

So far, Juliet had threw up violently three times. Three times Romeo had held her hair back, rubbed her back, fought her movement of running away and dried her tears. /

Three times he had felt sick when her dress came apart, revealing to him the hidden wounds her cousin had inflicted on her body. Juliet was destroyed, mentally and physically. He had promised to take her away and yet, here he was, force spooning her Valium, so her body rejected the drugs, so she didn't turn into someone he had himself been.

Holding her shivering exhausted body to his, trying as much as possible to offer his warmth as well as comfort, Romeo's mind was working furiously. Taking care of her body was something, her mind something else. He knew how vulnerable those types of drugs made you and he just knew as well that it would take a long time for Juliet to regain body confidence. Looking down at her sleeping face –she fell in and out of consciousness- he felt with absolute certainty that something gotta change, that things cannot stay the same… Her hair was pressed against her face, her eyes were red with anger… Despite being unconscious, drugged and sick Juliet was enraged… Enraged by things unsaid, and empty beds, and bad behavior.

Smiling slowly at the little mewing sounds she was making while trying to press her body closer to his, he caressed her ear with his mouth, leaving open-mouthed kisses, teasing the flesh of her lobe, softly biting it… When he felt her body going taunt, for another reason than the drugs, he whispered in her ears, his hot breath hitting her skin like a warm wave "So much to love, so much to learn… But I'll be there to teach you, baby girl. I promise".

Around 4 am, Juliet's eyes fluttered open. She looked around her, frowning. She was at Angelica's, in her old bedroom, where she used to sleep younger when her parents were travelling. She even saw Mr. Gordo, her pig stuffed toy…. "How did I arrive here?"

A warm, welcome weight was holding her down on the bed and she slowly turned her head. She was dizzy, nauseous and her body was hurting her all around. She touched the weight, feeling a masculine hand, a hot breath on her flesh… "Romeo!" her body sang, identifying it before her brain could.

Turning her whole body toward him, she came close to his sleeping face. While her mushy, confused mind was still trying to make sense to how, what, why she was where she was, her body rejoiced in being reunited with Romeo's.

Even if every part of her was hurting, even if she had a disgusting taste in her mouth, even if every single movement sent her dizzy, she couldn't help the happiness in her heart, she couldn't help the imperious feeling that commanded her to be closer, to hear his voice, to breathe his scent…

Coming closer, she thought he looked exhausted; dark circles were running under his eyes, his pupil's active underneath his eyelids… His sexy full mouth was opened a tiny bit, letting out an even flow of air. Juliet's nose got a quick breath of his and almost fainted. She had no idea why Romeo's breathe smelled that good to her or why it had that effect on her.

Suddenly panicking, she rushed on her knees "Bad idea" she thought when she stumbled back on her stomach, fighting another nausea attack. Still, a growing panic raised itself in her belly and the intense urge to hear Romeo became too strong.

What was she doing here? Why was Romeo sleeping next to her, looking like he hadn't slept in days? Why did her dress was destroyed? Shaking him awake with her trembling hands, Juliet bonelessly felt herself drifting, her mind shutting down and taking her away. She fought, feeling like she was adrift an angered sea, like she was translucent, aquatic, drifting aimlessly. "He is my anchor, sinking in my sea…." She thought before consciousness left her, right when Romeo's green eyes met her grey ones. "Juliet!" was the last thing she heard, Romeo's sleepy and groggy voice;

Romeo swore to himself. "What a fool!" he had fell asleep! He knew the terrible disorientation you felt when you woke up from a drug coma, knew Juliet would feel lost and panicked, needy and scared! And still, he had let sleep take over him.

Holding her to him, his knees apart to accommodate her body, his hands holding her face up he softly blew on her face, calling her name. Juliet's grey stormy orbs met his deep forest ones and she offered a sleepy, confused smile to him, her dewy skin so radiant, he couldn't help but kiss her cheek. "Romeo…" she whispered, her hand coming up to caress his face. "My love…" he choked on tears.

"Romeo… What is happening?" she was panicking, understanding nothing, especially not why Romeo was holding her to him, crying and frantically kissing her face at the same time.

Slowly dropping her back on the bed, Romeo helped her to one of the pillows, arranging her so that she was comfortable. Juliet slipped a hand underneath her cheek and held the duvet to her. She suddenly felt very cold. "What is happening?" she chocked.

Romeo laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping a comforting motion against her hip with his rubbing thumb. "Baby… I was so scared I might lose you!" "Why?" "What is the last thing you remember?"

Juliet closed her eyes and tried. She tried very hard to remember something, anything… Seeing her struggling, Romeo hushed her "Don't force yourself, it's ok…" "No, I want to remember but it's like… something is stopping me!"

"Deep breaths, baby. Deep breaths. Focus on mine." Romeo purposely slowed his own breathing, caressing Juliet's hair away from her forehead. She forced her breathing on his, painfully slowing it down until it began easier. "Better?" She nodded, enjoying the way his fingers rubbed her hair. "I remember…" she started. "I remember meeting you at the circus…" "Yeah?" "Yeah…" Quickly he pressed a reassuring kiss to her lips. "I left first…. With Paris?" she asked, not sure. Romeo nodded and suddenly all rushed back to the teenage girl. "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…"

She panicked, her eyes like two open books and, suddenly, Romeo wanted to devour every page of her. He pressed her against his body, suddenly, feeling the need to be closer to her, all the while feeling in his heart that she would never be close enough. She was just breathing, her hands clutching his shirt but still he heard everything she had to say. When not, a single word escaped her mouth, he understood with perfect clarity her fears, her questions, her cries… Sometimes not speaking says more than all the words in the world. "I remember… Tybalt, Rein… Please, please… Make it stop!" she was silently begging him. He clutched her to him, fervently kissing the crown of her hair, offering all the assistance he could. It seemed to be just what Juliet needed because she eventually stopped crying. /

Holding her face, he looked at her: tears had ruined her makeup a long time ago and her nose was a bit runny. Smiling at her, he softly kissed her moist mouth, tasting her tears. It wasn't a sensual kiss; it wasn't meant for anything but comfort and love. Juliet's body relaxed: his lips against hers felt like everything. Like living and dying and being reborn, all at the same time. Without thinking about it, he began to trace the chain leading to her heart locket, caressing her skin at the same time.

Staying close, in his arms, she began to retell her story: "When I left with Paris, it didn't went great. He kept touching me and I couldn't do anything. When we stopped in front of my house, he… He kissed me" she looked at him from underneath her eyelashes and she saw him looking close to vomiting himself. Misinterpreting his face expression, she began to distance herself from him. "I knew you'd be disgusted by me… How could it be any different?" Rein's words still pilling her mind, she obviously thought that Romeo was angry at her. He forced himself to reign in his anger "Baby… No, please. I'm not angry. Or, rather, I'm angry but not at you. It's just the idea of anyone… Anyone but me touching you, kissing you…" He stopped himself, caressing her whole body first with his eyes than with his hands, making her shiver. He held still against her, taking one final look at this amazing, beautiful girl beneath him. "You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to my life," Romeo whispered in her ear and he literally feels her whole-body rippling with pleasure. "No one but me should be allowed to feel that. Your mouth, your skin…" he was still whispering, almost for himself.

He stroked her hair again, running his fingers through her curls and gathering them into his hands. He coiled her blonde strands into a twist at the nape of her neck, exposing the white skin on her back. He could get lost in the silky texture of her skin, and he couldn't believe that. "Your whole being belongs to me!" he stated forcefully, pushing a bruising kiss to her mouth, his tongue easily finding his way inside her cavity. Juliet felt like burning, she could literally feel her cold body being set on fire. Instinctively she tried to give back as much, to kiss him with just as much force but Romeo didn't let her: this kiss was a branding, he was mainly stating his ownership over her body, her mind… Letting her completely out of breath, she whispered something he didn't get. "What?" "I threw up on him!" she repeated more forcefully.

Romeo recoiled "You… You threw up on him?" His face split into an amused and proud smile at the same time. "Don't laugh!" she said, still out of breath. "I didn't mean to! It's just… I couldn't stand his touch." She almost admitted shyly. Romeo laughed at loud and hugged her. "Please. From now on, you can throw up on anybody that touch you, anybody who isn't me!"./

Juliet smiled at him but shivered, remembering what happened next. Felling her cold body against his, Romeo tucked the cover higher on her body and tried to heat her up more with his body. "My father… He saw it happening and, of course, he wasn't happy at all about that…" Tears started again. Romeo, Tybalt's words still ringing in his mind, suddenly felt very cold himself. "He asked Tybalt to punish me. And he did…" Romeo thought she would explain more but she left it at that. The whole acceptance and tiredness in her voice angered him. "Juliet… I heard Tybalt today. He was boasting around, so pleased with himself with what he did to you. I…" "Shhh." It was Juliet comforting him. "It's ok.I'm used to it now… And you know, it doesn't even hurt that much after a while!"

The more she tried to dismiss what was happening to her, the angrier he grew. "It's not ok! Juliet, no one should ever raise a hand on you! It doesn't work like that! I'm gonna kill him. I swear to you, I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands!" Juliet panicked at his words and almost jumped, sitting on her knees, facing him. "You can't! They would kill you! Tybalt will kill you; he has been trained his whole life to kill! Please, I'm begging you!"/

Not needing her in another panic attack and seeing how feeble she still was from the drugs; Romeo forced his anger down. He had never done that for anyone, stopping himself… But for Juliet, he was ready to stop the world.

"You deserve so much more than what you're allowing yourself to have." He said to her, bringing her body close to his again. Their naked feet intervened on the cover and Juliet calmed down once more. "This morning, I remembered that I made a promise to you. I was determined to make it work…" she continued, now reassured that he had his temper under control. "I put some makeup because I didn't want anyone at school to see the bruises… I put my reddest, most Capulet outfit" she disgustingly gestured toward her ruined dress. "I was ready to please my mother. But…" "Rein came in" Juliet's face showed her incomprehension. "Wait… You know her?" /

Romeo looked shameful. "I'll explain it all to you, I promise. But I need you to tell me what she did to you" "She… At first, she simply ordered me to curtsy to her. I don't know why but everything in me rebelled. I really, really didn't want to pay respect to that woman. And then… We fought and she won. She shredded my dress, forced me to curtsy. She used my wounds from last night to hurt me. I'm so sorry, Romeo… I submitted to her." She was ashamed and not looking at him. Forcing her face back up, using her chin, Romeo's hard stare bore down in her grey ones. "Juliet. Don't ever be ashamed. You weren't born for shame. You're so pure that even Shame would be ashamed to touch you".

"The things she said to me… The things I repeated. Romeo, it was like… I was out of my mind! I didn't want to believe her; I didn't want to do what she ordered but I was powerless. I couldn't stop. Now, I know… I know my body is as disgusting as corpse, I know I'm worth nothing. Admit it! Why would you want me? What can I offer you when you already have been with so many women?" She was working herself in a frenzy again and, this time, when Romeo tried to touch her, she recoiled violently! "No! Stop pretending you want me!" she cried.

Fighting her, forcing her on her back and straddling her, Romeo pinned her to the bed and shook her. "Juliet!" he shouted. "Shut up and listen to me!" the tears continued to flow but at least she was quiet. "You've been drugged! It's her way! She uses drugs to make innocent and fragile girls do her binding!". "How?" whispered Juliet. "I guess you must have drank something before she came…" "Yes, my mom bought me something… How did you know?" Romeo kept quiet. Juliet understood by herself and her heart broke.

Romeo saw it happening and he rushed to pepper kisses across her face. "No! Please, my love, you need to listen to me! It was all a long time ago… Before I knew you existed, before I knew I could even feel that much! You have to listen, I'm begging you!". Juliet gave an imperceptible nod. "When I was sixteen… I was in a very bad place." "Drugs. You told me…" "Yeah, I did…" he smiled tenderly, brushing her hair away from her forehead while massaging the back of her neck, both motions soothing her. "It was really a dark time for me. I was using morphine and I was so disconnected from the world… I was turning really violent; I was dangerous to myself and others. My friends… They tried to help, even Laurence did but I didn't want help. I wanted to stop thinking, I wanted to stop being scared."

"What were you scared of?" Romeo's smiled turned sad. "It's like… I always wondered where I was supposed to go as a human being, which path I was supposed to take… I was scared of being punished for my mistakes, that time was going back too quick. I'm still scared today. More than ever…" "Why?" she seemed so small, so sad to hear that. Brushing his thumb against her bottom lip, he gathered her sweat and tears before licking his flesh, like saving her smell and scent inside his body. "I'm scared that I'm too happy, too blessed to have you. God could think anytime that I don't deserve your love and take you away from me. I'm scared that all the time in the world is not enough to be with you, I wish time would slow down so I can be sure to never miss a thing about you. The way you breathe, the way you smile… The way you feel under my hands and how you sound when you're passionate."

"What happened next?" she was blushing from his words but still determined to get the bottom of his story. "My father thought it would be better to remove me from Verona for a while and he sent me to Milano, to my uncle. My mother's brother. There, I went under tuition, I was home schooled… I was lonely and angry, my body suffering from the loss of drugs. But it was supposed to get better. And then… Then I met Rein." Juliet's body recoiled but he forced it against his. "I was 17, she was was working for the royals at the time, maybe Paris. I don't know. Her job was to pick up girls, girls that the royals may find pleasing and would want to enjoy… In sexual ways. For that, she drugged those girls, she destroyed everything they were so she could rebuild them the way she wanted. It was cruel." "Did you ever…" "No. I promise you, I never participated in those! But… Rein gave me all the drugs I wanted and, in exchange… I slept with her. It was not a relationship at all, it was mainly exchanging favors"

Juliet looked shocked. "Exchanging favors? You were 17! She abused you, used your weakness to get what she wanted from you! My God, you were not much older than me today!" She fought him but only to sit up. "Romeo… You were as much a victim as those girls… Just like me!". Romeo looked at her, amazed. He had never thought about it, never once had he felt anything but responsible for his fate. Hearing Juliet's compassionate words to him, her selfless defense of him… "Baby… I'm amazed by you"

At that moment, Angelica opened the door and the two lovers faced her in the same motion. "Everything ok?" Juliet brushed away her tears and strongly nodded to her Nurse. "Yes, thank you. We're ok…" Romeo was still looking at her like she was an angel and Angelica smiled. "I brought you a few things to eat… I didn't know if you might be hungry with all these throwing up" "Throwing up?" Juliet questioned, looking at Romeo. He looked down at her and softly explain "I forced your body to throw up the drugs… You did, for hours…" Juliet grimaced and rubbed a hand on her belly. "I do feel a bit hungry…" Romeo smiled and motioned to Angelica who deposited a tray filled with toasts, a hot chocolate and what suspect smelled like freshly brewed coffee. Angelica winked at Romeo and quietly left. Juliet ravenously reached for the toasts, but Romeo stopped her.

"Careful… Trust me you don't want to fill up your stomach too quickly after drugs and throwing up". Juliet nodded and simply took her hot chocolate, humming softly at the gourmet taste. Smiling Romeo sipped his coffee. He almost moaned: the night had been long, and the caffeine kick was well needed. He took a toast and bite in it. "What it that?" Juliet smiled. "It's coconut oil and coconut sugar… I love those. Angelica know it's one of my favourite snack…" She playfully leaned in and bite away a bit of his toast. Romeo chuckled; his mouth full. Juliet leaned back on the bed, looking at him. He returned her gaze, still amazed by her selfless and loving interpretation of his story.

"Juliet…" he whispered, coming closer. She closed her eyes, savoring the way he was saying her name. Making love to her name with his voice. She loved his voice… He probably had the deepest, richest, most sexy voice she had ever heard and her favourite sound was hearing it. Especially when he said her name. She wondered if he could make even ugly words sound good. "What is the worst word ever…" she wondered, feeling light-headed and grounded at the same time.

"Ox…" answered Romeo.

"What?" she opened her eyes.

"You asked what the worst word was ever… It's ox"

Juliet hadn't realized that she had been wondering aloud. She smiled dreamily. "I love ox. It's my new favourite word", she whispered, bringing her knees up and leaning her head and hands against it, a loving, dreamy expression on her face.

Romeo looked curiously at her, wondering if maybe the drugs were still playing a trick on her but her pupils didn't look dilated anymore. She simply looked… content. "I love you…" Her eyes opened and she looked at him directly, her grey eyes blazing into his equally alight green ones "You make it so hard to breathe." She answered. He brushed a crumbled piece of bread from her lips, in a rewind of their first meeting and she blushed. She didn't speak, but she didn't have to. Romeo knew in these moments, when it's just her and him and nothing else, that she truly, soul-deep loved him.

"So, Rein…" she stirred back the conversation toward less romantic matters. Romeo frowned but said "After a few months, my uncle discovered what was happening and he warned my dad. A few days later, after returning from a party I was…let's say, I was kidnapped and forced into rehab. Ben and Cutio… They visited me every day and eventually I fought my way back. Back to a person I wanted to be". "Your father must have been very worried for you…"

"He was. Mostly because I'm his sole heir and without me the whole Montagu's empire might fall down. But, yes, he took matters in his own hands and I'll forever be grateful to him". "Now… Do you still… feel the need for drugs? Or do you still feel… hurt?" Romeo smiled tenderly at her. "The pain will always be there. So will the fear. But the pain and fear are no longer my life. They're only moments."

Juliet nodded and, coming closer, she brushed a tender, forgiving kiss against his cheek, making him smile with relief. "After that… I've never returned to drugs, I swear but…" He struggled to find the right words, to make her understand without sending her running away, disgusted. "I wasn't a monk. I desperately needed to feel something, anything but fear or pain. I used sex" Juliet's face was open but blushing. "I slept with… lots of women. I told you before, I gave away my body but never my heart. They all wanted my love, they all wanted to be the one who could change me. I was cruel with them, using and faking. Without saying the words, with my body, I swore I loved them without ever meaning it… Those girls, always the same… Juliet, I lied to them, I lied before knowing you" "And now?" she shyly wondered. "Now… I love you. I want to love you until we're both mad…I can't remember feeling this way... since well, ever. It's new. It's scary. It's exciting. It's nerve-racking. It's calming. It's every single emotion I've ever felt balled up into an intense urge to grab hold of you and never let go…"

Juliet threw herself at him and strongly hugged him, pouring all her emotion into it. "Stay with me forever…" she whispered. "Not even Death could keep me away from you" he promised. They exchanged a kiss, a kiss that felt more like a promise, a promise that bonded them together for all eternity.

"Romeo…" Juliet turned to him. They were leaning on the bed, against the window, the sun slowly raising itself, Juliet between Romeo's legs, just enjoying each other. "I don't understand. I've seen the Montague women… I've seen Rein. How… How can you be attracted or even love me when I look like… Me?" she gestured down her body. "I mean… I'm small dust in your world". Romeo took her hand in his and savored the contact of her body nestled into his. The smile on his face was both sexy and loving. "Sweet dust in my mad world, in that case…" Juliet looked confused. Romeo hugged her tighter. "You have no idea how many times a day I think about invading your body…" Juliet felt her whole body turning red, just like her dress. "I…" she began, stuttering. The lights from the outside sun was illuminating her skin, giving her a glow that really does make her look like an angel. Romeo wanted to run his hand across her back and feel for actual wings. Nervously, Juliet twisted some of her long hair around her finger and Romeo was just looking, as in slow motion; "Juliet… When I saw you that day… One moment I was standing there, looking at you from across the hall, on that stairs, looking so fragile and then… I can't even tell you when it happened, but our eyes met for a second and that was it. I was in love for the rest of my life…" Juliet's forehead bumped with his. "I know what you mean…" She struggled to explain what she felt because she didn't have his way with words.

"I might be more articulate if I draw it…" she mused out loud. "That day… I felt your eyes on me, I felt warm for the first time in my life. When our eyes met, I knew. I knew I wanted to become your everything because, in that moment, you became my whole world. The second I saw your eyes looking at me, I knew. You were either going to be the death of me . . . or you were going to be the one who finally brought me back to life" Romeo's hand caressed her face, his own eyes watery.

He was getting ready to kiss her when Angelica opened the door once more and startled them.

"I'm sorry but Juliet needs to be back before 7 am… Before the sun has completely raised" Juliet nodded and whispered: "Give us 5 more minutes, please…" Angelica smiled and quickly left. Turning toward Romeo, Juliet looked lost. Romeo traced her face. "Little girl… Please never believe that I'm not dying to touch you, dying to be with you. I'm haunted by the things I miss and the times my name doesn't fill your mouth…" Juliet nodded and gave him a watery smile. "If you ever feel terrible about yourself, if anyone try to make you think any less of you… Remember you are carrying my whole being. I'm a part of you just as much as you are a part of me" Juliet clutched him to her, hugging him and kissing his neck which almost sent him moaning. He could feel all her insecurities, he knew she was mainly pretending to believe him, and it broke his heart.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, her voice muffled. "If they force it on us… We'll leave." "Leave Verona? You'd do that? I don't have anything in this town and I'm ready to follow you across universe but… You have so many things going on in here!Your friends, your job, your family!" Romeo kissed the part of her neck he could reach. "Baby… There's no other home than you."

Juliet bravely smiled at him, but she felt incredulous that anyone could ever feel anything like that for her. Even if Romeo's words warmed her in ways she had never been, she couldn't help but doubt herself. "But…" "No but." He interrupted. "For now, you need to be very careful… From now on never, ever drink or eat anything that you haven't made yourself!" "Romeo, I'm barely allowed anything to eat! If they found me in the kitchen…" she was panicking again. "Hey, hey… Calm down. I'll find a way. I promise." "Ok…" she had no idea how or what he would do but she trusted him with her whole being, unquestionably. Angelica knocked on the door and Romeo pushed himself up. He slowly helped Juliet up and cautiously caught her when she went dizzy. "Hey, be careful… You went through a lot tonight!" he warned her. Linking their hands together, Juliet whispered "You saved me… Thank you"

"No, baby, no… Don't ever thank me for taking care of you. I want to protect you; I want to shield you from anything that may harm you. It's my main reason to live now…" Juliet reached up on tiptoes and delicately kissed him. He was quietly savoring her, like you might enjoy a really incredible wine, when Angelica opened the door. Instinctively, they pressed against each other but had to admit their time was up.

"Juliet, I laid an old dress of you in the bathroom. Quickly, go and put it on before we leave. You must be back before your mother checks on you". Juliet turned to Romeo as if asking him; he touched her cheek and slowly pushed her toward the door; Juliet quietly nodded and left Romeo's protective embrace, her body and heart fighting her with every step.

Once she had left the room, Romeo rubbed a hand through his hair and Angelica looked worried. "Did you sleep at all, Sir?" Romeo chuckled. "Not really… -Maybe one hour but I shouldn't have because she woke up specifically at that time…" Catching her eyes, he smiled reassuringly "Don't worry about me. I'll sleep tonight and I'd rather spend a sleepless night and know she's is safe…" "Is she…." Angelica checked the bathroom's door and whispered, "Is she still drugged?" Romeo crossed his arms in front of him. "The drugs are out of her system, but she will feel the effects for some hours still… Watch her carefully, she'll be dizzy, nauseous or ravenous, depends… She needs to sleep it off, but I guess that's wishful thinking, right?" Angelica nodded; her face closed. "What about the psychological aspect?" "I hope I reassured her but seeing as she already was so insecure, I fear the damage is deeper and will be present for a long time… I'll give everything to make her feel secure again." "Sir… I know we talked about it but, I know men. I know what they want and, no offense, I heard enough about you. If Juliet is that insecure about her body, what do you want with her?"

Romeo softly smiled while his gaze turned toward the bathroom: "Just seeing the smile on her face is enough to keep me satisfied for the rest of my life. Seeing her happy again is better than any feeling in the world. I never want to see her sad again… I was like an obedient bird in cage… Now I'm enraged."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are so ridiculous…" Juliet was berating herself, alone in the bathroom. "How did you believe him? Of course, he's lying, of course he doesn't love you! Who could love you?" The voice inside her head was fighting with her heart, lashing out at her feelings. She had felt so confident in Romeo's arm and now she felt abandoned, shaky… Tears were running free on her face and she furiously rubbed them away. "I'm such a stupid cry-baby… If Romeo must be sick of anything that will be my tears!". She trusted him with her life, with her guts. She needed to believe him, needed for the voice to stop playing on her weaknesses. She quickly cleaned her face with cold water, carefully avoiding her reflection in the mirror. She stepped out of her shredded dress and slowly pulled on the white cotton dress with long sleeves that Angelica had laid out for her. The dress was beautiful, and she frowned when she saw how it clung to her body. She took a steadying breath and opened back to door; her shuddering gaze immediately collided with Romeo's at the end of the hall.

She ran to him and he closed his arms around her, holding her close to his body. "It may be a small piece at a time, but my past is yours now. All of it. Anything you want to know; I want to tell you. But only if you promise me, I can also have your future. Everything will be alright, baby… I promise. I'll use everything, body and mind, to assure that you are safe" Juliet trembled, and tears started again to run freely before she could even stop herself. "Stay safe, Romeo. I am begging you… My safety is not worth putting your life at risk and…" "Shh". Romeo quieted her and he caressed her cheek, he kissed her forehead, pushing his lips against the roots of her hair.

He smiled and slowly brought his lips close to hers, a breath away but not touching. "Juliet, I'm not kissing you anymore tonight but believe me when I tell you, I've never wanted to kiss a girl more. So, stop thinking I'm not attracted to you because you have no idea just how much I am. But you are not getting kissed tonight. And probably not tomorrow, either. I need this. I need to know for sure that you're feeling every single thing that I'm feeling the moment my lips touch yours. Because I want you to have something to hope for, to look forward to… When you'll feel down, afraid or depressed, I want you to think of the next time I'm gonna invade your mouth with mine" Juliet blushed and Romeo smiled, amused.

He gently took her hand to led her to Angelica, waiting in front of the door. "Bye, my love…" Juliet turned to him, pushing her body against his one last time. She pushed on tiptoes, almost to kiss him but she changed her mind, her trembling hands stopping midway.

"I'll look forward…" she whispered before turning, their hands staying linked until the last second… Only then did Juliet ran to Angelica. The two of them left, disappearing into the dark alley, Juliet throwing one last look to him.

Romeo sighted, feeling like she had taken his heart with her, until the next time he would see her.


	9. Forgive our sins

_Disclaimer: Romeo & Juliet belongs to Shakespeare. In my stories, some of Romeo's thought belong to Tyler Greg Knott and the base story is highly influenced by Gerard Presgurvic 's musical "Romeo & Juliette, de la Haine à l'Amour"_

CHAPTER 9: FORGIVE OUR SINS

Weeks passed. Days that streched into weeks that seemed like months…

Romeo and Juliet saw little of each others during that time, mainly because the young woman was under the extrem scrutinity of Rein and both her parents. The few freedom she used to benefit had been completely erased and she couldn't even step outside without surveillance. Truthful to her promise to Romeo she had kept quiet and obedient, avoiding at all cost being at the punishing hands of Rein.

The blond vilain was relentless in her harrasment and, more than once, Juliet collapsed in tears after her session, staying on her bed and counting the minutes until she would see her lover again. The first day after the intervention that save her from the drugs, she was completely exhausted and she felt dizzy quite a few times. It was easy to refuse eating in the morning and she was now terrified that anything given to her would be drugged. But, at school, when midday came she was famished and she couldn't even escape a few minutes to buy something to eat. She was sitting alone at one of the tables, in the school's garden, surrounded by cousins' that were not friends and wondering just how much she could endure when suddenly a coursier appeared in front of her.

The kid looked young, 17 maybe, and he had a bike helmet on his head. He had a box in one hand and a paper in the other. "Ms Capulet?" he asked. Silent, she nodded and he handed her the box. "Sign here, please…" Dumbfounded, Juliet signed the receipt and, after he left with a smile, opened the box. Inside she found a cabbage salad with cashew and some green juice . Frantically she looked around, afraid that maybe it was Rein trying to drug her but she suddenly saw the napkin. On it, in Romeo's spiked handwritting, was "14 hours". She smiled: it was the number of hours they had not seen each other and she realized he was making good on his promise of helping her feed. Relieved, she enjoyed her food, feeling a warm wave of love overtaking her at the thought of him.

During the 3 weeks when they were apart, Romeo never failed to have her lunch delivered; at night, she was surreptiously hiding in the kitchen when everybody was down for the night and she was munching on rice toasts that she kept hidden, safe, at the back of the cupboards. She wasn't putting anymore weight but she wasn't losing either and that was enough for her.

But Rein's influence began to grow and it became more and more difficult to believe in herself and keep her sanity. She missed Romeo like a part of herself had been violently ripped apart. Sometimes during the night, she couldn't even breathe, choking and rapidly panicking. During those moments, she would clasp her hand around her locket, trying to warm it like his hand would do, desperatly holding onto the only tangible thing she had of him.

Romeo was not faring much better. When he had told her that he wouln't kiss her before seeing her again, he didn't thought it would be that long. His character wasn't improving, he was having bouts of fury and more than once, Mercutio and Ben had to keep him from fighting or kicking another Montague.

He felt like a stranger to himself; the nights were the worse. He forced himself to go out with his friends but everybody could see his mind wasn't in it and the minute he was alone he was collapsing, on his knees… He was making bargains with a God he didn't even believe in, begging for her protection and for the opportunity to see her again. He was sleeping less, always tensed. Mercutio had tried more than once to speak to him, trying everything from subtle allusions to tough love on the tatami but nothing gave or break. Him and Ben were left wondering and, eventually, conclued that the presence of Rein must be getting to him more than he was willing to let on. And in a way, it was true.

Rein had decidedly came upon Romeo more than once since her arrival. Being connected to the Royal Family she had no problem getting into either territory, passing from the Capulets to the Montague in a blink of an eye. She was aggressively trying to relink her relationship with the Montague heir and she thought floating around her ill-treatment of the young Capulet might be an asset. Every night, she was at FOXTROT bar, retelling how she was one step closer to breaking the blond and fragile girl, how she was taking pride and joy in seeing her everyday getting more and more feeble. She didn't understand why Romeo was acting so strange… So, because she was a sexual creature and she needed her fix, she began actively fucking Tybalt. The young Capulet had a vilence in him that matched hers and their ebats were quite loud and scarring. But as much as it gave her the outlet she wanted, she was like every woman who ever slept with Romeo: he was the best lover she ever had and she was obssessed with getting back in the sheets with him.

Romeo felt trapped by his life, his friends, his family… He couldn't delay going to France anymore to meet the producer if he wanted to close that deal and with a heavy heart, he asked Lola to arrange the accomodations in Paris.

3 weeks, 4 days and 22 hours without seeing her, Romeo was at his desk, trying to concentrate on his work, trying to pull everything together before leaving. Glancing at the wall clock, he saw that it was close to 11:30 and he smiled. It was time to order Juliet's meal. This daily small gesture was actually the only thing keeping him sane; it gave him the connection, the feeling of taking care of her even from a distance.

He got on his computer, checked onto the platform of meal delivery and carefully looked throught the selection. He was always taking care of choosing something he thought she might like… He had just finished with it when Lola knocked on the door and walked in. He raised questioning eyes on her "Yes?" She carefully handed him a plastic wrapper containing his flight tickets, hotel reservations, maps and chauffeur indications. Lately, her boss was getting angry at simple details and she hoped not to see her work dismissed. Again. Romeo threw a glance at the documents and expelled an angry sigh . Like he needed any reminder of his impanding leaving…

He dismissed his assistant and held his hands between his face: he knew perfectly well he was behaving like an asshole. To everybody… His plane was leaving tonight and he was faced with the dilemma of his life: Juliet would be truly alone. He needed to find a way to warn her of his absence for a few days … And he also needed to simply see her, to held her and kiss her. He needed to be sure she was ok and the only way he would be rassured would be having her in his arms. But how?

He had tried several times to arrange a meeting but both Angelica and Laurence had deflagrated his hopes, confirming that Juliet was as well as a prisoner right now. Rein was flashing around her torture of her and there was nothing he could do.

His head thrown back on his chair, he began to lose himself into memories. He could almost feel her underneath his hands, almost taste her. He had never known such a nostalgia about anything… He had always enjoyed kissing the girls he'd kissed in the past but only because he was attracted to them. It didn't really have anything to do with them in particular.

Kissing all the other girls, he would lie if he pretended not feeling pleasure. That's why people enjoy kissing, because it feels good.  
But when you like to kiss someone because of who she is, the difference isn't found in the pleasure. The difference is found in the pain you feel when you're not kissing her. It had never hurt when not kissing any of the other. It only hurts when he was not kissing Juliet. Decided, he threw his jacket on, over the suit he was wearing and, without any explaination left the office, not even seeing the confused face of Lola.

Mornings were truly becoming Juliet's nightmares. While at night, she was free to dream and hope, it seemed that the ugly light of day was always happy to destroy any hope she may have. Angelica was not allowed to wake her anymore, the "honor" falling now to Rein. And the blond devil had a very particular way of doing it: she was silently moving in the room and was pinching Juliet's body until the pain woke the teenage girl. Terrorized to even fell asleep anymore, Juliet would wake up startly several times during the night.

Now, almost everytime Rein was coming in, she was already up and ready. Today was no exception: dressed in her destroyed red dress that her tortioner forced her to wear as a reminder of her submission, she was kneeled on the ground, her gaze turned down . Rein was never happy when she didn't get the chance to surprise Juliet, it was taking away half her sadistic pleasure if the young woman knew what awaited her. Giving her a once over, she stood calmly at the door, her hand on the mantel and her lips pursed . There was something quite disturbing in Juliet: when she wasn't close to the beauty Italy – and more specifically Verona- favored, her small and delicate body held a delicacy that was unique. Her fair skin was free of any blemishes and she always seemed radiant. This purity is what she hated most about the young Capulet. She knew Tybalt coveted it as well, his rage and hate hiding an unhealthy desire for his childish cousin. "Good. You're up… We can begin, then…"

The session always began with Rein forcing from Juliet a list of defaults from her and qualities from Paris. The excercice usually left the blonde girl in tears, hugging herself while she tried to grasp at her sanity. All the while, each time she was not faring well, Rein was circling her and nudging, pinching, grasping her skin. The only good thing happening to Juliet was that her father and cousin had completely stopped beating her up, leaving Rein free …

When the session was over, Isabella was usally casually swinging by and apostrophing her daughter's progress. But today, the Capulet wife had other news to deliver.

"Juliet! Rein tells me she is quite upset with you and you are not making anymore progress. Unfortunately Paris is expecting you at his summer house in a week and it seems you are not ready at all… Care to explain?" Juliet looked down, almost ashamed . "I'm doing my best, mother… I swear!" Isabella graced her with a disgusted glance. "Well, if that's your best…" Rein couldn't hide the delighted smile on her face and the two women left the room, leaving Angelica to fetch to Juliet.

"Oh my lady…" she expected Juliet to be in tears but, while some were effectively running on her protégée's face, it was clearly anger that the youngest Capulet was feeling. "One week? One god damned week? Did you hear them?" she was pinting to the door , enraged. "Calm down! They might hear you!" Juliet almost damned them all but then she remembered she had been chastisted enough for not behaving like a lady and she lowered her voice. "Oh Angelica… I don't know how much of that I can endure. Without him…" her voice broke and her hand suddenly held her face, like a headache . "I miss him so much" "I know, little lady… I know"

But Angelica didn't know. No one could imagine the amount of force and courage it took for the lovers to get up every day and affront the world without the presence of each others.

Juliet was once again, alone in the school's garden. To anyone she might appear deeply immerged in the book sitting in front of her but the man, hidden underneath the school's courtyard, knew better: she had not turned a single page in the last 10 minutes. Dressed in a the school's uniform, a pure white dress, her golden wave freely on her shoulders, she was simply looking at the page; sighing.

When she lifted her hair from her neck , looking broken and beautiful at the same time, he couldn't take it anymore. "Two more seconds without touching her and I. Will. Die." He thought.

Securing his cap over his eyes and hair, he purposely walked toward the table and dropped the lunch box next to Juliet. Her eyes wandered upward and when her grey crystal orbs met his deep forest ones she choked on her breath. "What…" "Shh…" He quickly carressed her hand, all the while keeping his back to the rest of the yard but he had to be quick before anyone recognized him. He pressed into her hand a couple of papers, all filled with his handwritting.

Knowing they didn't have much time, Juliet's hold on his hand got tighter and she tried to convey just how much she loved him in a gaze . Romeo was completely lost in her gaze, totally unaware that people where starting to look and be curious. His world was suddenly Juliet's eyes and the feel of her hand in his. A bell in the distance snapped them out of it. He quickly pressed a kiss on her cheek .

And their whole world collapsed. This simple contact between them set Juliet on fire and Romeo almost got to his knees. They had spent so long without seeing or touching each other… Romeo's lips were burning Juliet's skin and felt like a scar on her. Romeo's eyes closed and he was fighting every ounce of him that wanted to stay attached and never leave.

Eventually, some people started to be curious and Romeo detached himself from his lover. Keeping his eyes down –other wise he would never have the strengh to leave- he quickly turned around and ran away, leaving Juliet's side. Each step he took ripped his heart apart a bit more.

Juliet almost didn't have the time to understand what had happened. How could she convey what she was feeling? How was it possible for her to explain how much she had wanted this, this fleeting contact between them? She wanted to whisper his name and watch how the syllabs made their way across the space, she wanted to scream it at the same time…

With her head spinning, not knowing if she was drowning or swimming, she turned her eyes around her, eyes a bit lost . Some curious girls –distant cousins, like almost everyone in Saint Mary School- were throwing her appaled glances but she was mostly safe. She smiled a secretive smile, tucked her hair behind her ears and realized she was famished. Seeing Romeo had been exactly what she needed to remind herself of everything she had to.

Digging into the box, she found one of her favourite dish; a large avocado toast with radish and spice . She reached in but the stack of paper Romeo had also pushed in her hands fall down. Surprised, she quickly bend and retrieve them, seeing they were covered with Romeo's now familiar handwritting.

Reading a few words, she realized it was poetry… Poetry aboout her. Her face turned in flames but she couldn't help the leap of her heart when she read one… "One moment, you're sitting there, staring at her, twisting her long hair with her fingertips (no one really knows when it happens) eye contact, a simple smile, and that's it. You're in love for the rest of your life" "I am haunted by the things I miss and the times my name doesn't fill your mouth. I need a word for thet way that feels, for all the combinations of all letters, don't seem to say it properly" "Can you feel me? Do you know what I say when my lips forget to speak? Have we met here before, here, in all this dust and light? Who were you before me? Will you understand me if I say I will never mourn the loss of all I was before you?" "I wish I could somehow help you understand that every thought I think is about you. I am saturated in your silhouette".

Keeping them close to her heart, she forced herself to wait for a moment alone to enjoy his words. She knew that after Rein's session tonight, she would be more than grateful for it. She simply leant her face on her palm and sigh… Feeling fulfilled for the first time in weeks .

Romeo wished he could say the same. Seeing Juliet had bought him as much joy as pain and he couldn't help but feel he was litterally being torn apart.

He hadn't even made the effort of going back to the office and had went directly to his palace where he stayed enough time to pack up a few things in a suitcase and warn his father about his departure. Ascanio had simply raised an eyebrow before asking him his opinion about the plan sitting across him on the table by the window. Ascanio was somber… "I was thinking about the present situation…". Romeo's eyes closed. He was tired of all those fighting's plans, all thos hateful's endless discussions."Father…Maybe we should stop"

"What did you say?"

"I think we should stop. Everyone… Montagues and Capulets. If we were to make an alliance instead of fighting like stupid people, we could be unstoppable. We would even be more powerful than the Prince! Wouldn't peace be more acceptable then living in these conditions?"

Ascanio looked at his son as if he had never seen him before with distrust and disgust. "How can you say this? There won't be any peace, as long as we breathe the same air as them!"

Romeo's hand pulled on his hair, desperatly. "But in the meanwhile, entire generations has been dying for this! In this… this stupid feud, no one has ever won but everyone lost! We are losing goods, we are losing humans and time! And for what? Is there someone out there who actually remember how it all started?" Ascanio was enraged and almost spit out his answer "It was their fault! They have always been false and jeaous and plotting for our dismise! You know this! What's going on with you, Romeo? Are you suddenly feeling friendly to them? Are you willing to side with them and forget all the lives they took? All the bad they've done to our family but also to innocent people?"

Romeo was also turning enraged. "Don't even think about it, Father! I'm only asking you to listen to me and to think about the future!" "But you are just sputtering foolishness! Words of a coward and a weak! Do you think Tybalt is having the same rightful doubts as you?"

At the mention of Tybalt's name, Romeo turned feral and could actually visualize himself killing the blonde man. Rather than explaining he simply kicked the chandelier next to him, letting out a roar . Ascanio levelled him with a dissapointed glance. "Go. Now. Go to your precious Parisian meeting and I'll pretend we never had this conversation… I hope when you come back you will be favored with more compliant feelings toward your family." Romeo turned his back angrily, leaving his father following him with his eyes, angry and concerned .

Romeo didn't thinki it through. Leaving the palace without even a glance behind, his hurried feet led him to Laurence's church and he pushed in without even trying to be discreet.

Laurence has been quietly discussing with fellow citizens and his eyebrows rose, seeing Romeo in such an agitated mind. Excusing himself from his discussion, he rushed to the young man who was basically seething with rage. He reached him and immediately Romeo shouted "You were right! We will never have peace unless we do something!" Laurence clutched his arm and pulled him into an empty cell, his eyes throwing lightening.

"Lower your voice, would you? Where do you think you are? In a train station?" "But…" "No buts! Shouting won't be tolerated in here. What do you want to happen? For people to start questionning?"

Romeo's head lowered. "You're right… I'm just so frustrated" "Now you speak of peace when not so long ago you were so ready to make war!" Romeo's head shot up. "I'm in love! It should make you happy and all you do is always to push me around and telling me to forget about Juliet!"

Laurence's eyes turned somber.

"This isn't a fairy tale. This is reality. If you two end up following your hearts and not your heads, it'll end in disaster!"

"What is it with you and Angelica? I love her with all my being and I know she does too. She is in danger, hurting and no one –you included- has ever done anything to protect her. I'm ready to die for her. How is that bad? Aren't you supposed to be ready for the same in the Glory of God? How is that different?"

"You are older than her… You love her too hard, Romeo and that scares me. It's like nothing but her counts anymore and that's not healthy. You need to find a balance between head and heart."

Romeo's fists closed themselves. He had something on his mind and heart, something he hadn't even allowed himself to think aloud: "I want you to marry us…" Laurence almst chocked on his breath. "And you really think your families will agree to that?" "They will have to, once it's done…"

Laurence pushed his finger at Romeo's face, menacingly : "Marrying in secret? You are more dangerous than impatient, I fear! Don't even think about it!"

Romeo got o his knees, pleading, all traces of honor leaving him : "It's the only way! I tried talking to my father but just the word "peace" starts a fight!" Touched by Romeo's distress, Laurence clutched the young man's hand between his and whispered, as if ashamed: "I can't do it. I'm sorry but I won't let you drag me into this recklesness of yours!"

Romeo pleaded one more time : "It's not recklesness, it's love…" Laurence distanced himself and turned his back to him, shaking his head. Angry, Romeo rose to his feet and spatted "Do you want me back as I was? Sad, tormented and cold with no ther purpose but to hurt my enemies?"

Laurence tried to keep his calm. "Do not try to blackmail me! If your change, your faith and your love are true… Then time will show us and we'll talk about it again." Romeo shook his head and shouldered his bag again. He walked to the door and, keeping his back to Laurence, asked in a whisper: "You can't say anything else?"

Laurence sighed. "It needs time. Wait for some more time, Romeo. Impulsiveness has always been your major default and things won't change that way… Patience is what you need. Patience." Romeo didn't say anything but the door slammed on his way out.

"Sleep well, baby angel!" said the mocking voice of Rein, exiting Juliet's bedroom.

The poor girl struggled to get on her feet and lift herself from the ground where had been beaten. She had refused to bow and had been punished for that. It was happening at such an alarming pace that Juliet didn't even kept count anymore.

Wincing when the red dress, she was still being forced to wear everytime stuck under her arm and stuck a particulary sensitive wound, she sat on her bed and reached far underneath the mattress. Angelica had been able to hide here a healing potion… The small bottle only contained a few glups so Juliet was being careful with only using it when she was feeling at her worst. And tonight was one of those. She clutched the bottle and almost took it to her mouth when she heard Tybalt's voice from outside her bedroom. Freezing, she stopped her gesture and waited until she was sure she heard him going down again. Lately, he was too busy fucking with Rein to torment her and it was the only thing she was grateful to the blonde bitch for. Throwing her head back, she swallowed a mouthful of the beverage and settled gently on her bed.

Slowly, she let the drowsiness envelopp her and she tucked from under her pillow the statch of letters from Romeo. She had read them at least ten times since this morning but she needed to comfort of his words. But the first letter reminded her of what she was trying to forget: Romeo left Verona because of a meeting in Paris. He was writing his despair and his promise to return as soo as possible.

Feeling like she could almost hear his voice in her ear, she let sleep over take her, hand clutched around her locket.

Half an hour later, Lottie –the mute red-haired servant- knocked on Juliet's door.

Having no answer, she shyly stepped in and saw her young mistress unconscious on her bed. Panicked, because she knew what kind of treatments the teenager has been receiving, she rushed to her to make sure she was breathing. Pulling a limp arm up , she checked for Juliet's pulse and, finding it slow but strong was almost relieved. She was preparigng to leave and inform Isabella that her daughter was asleep when she spotted a statch of papers, clutched under Juliet's arms. Feeling curious, she pulled it to her and started reading the most beautiful love words ever. Feeling herself turn as red as her hair, she felt a bit of jealousy but she really loved Juliet. Not wanting anyone to see those and make problem for her, she quickly hide it under the pillow right when Isabella entered the door.

"Well, Mute… I sent you to fetch my daughter, not climb the Hymalaya! What's taking so long?" Lottie explained by gesture that Juliet was asleep. Almost dismissing the idea, Isabella walked to her daughter's bed and pushed on Juliet's hips to shake her up . When the only answer was a soft sigh, she shrugged and turned her back. "Forget about it. But because she went to bed early and without permission, let Angelica know about waking her up an hour earlier tomorrow…" Lottie nodded and, quietly, turned off all the lights and closed the door, leaving her young mistress to her peaceful dreams.

Before entering the plane of Air France, Romeo turned around and looked one last time to the illuminated city.

"See you soon, my love…" he whispered. While the plane took off in the sky, he silently contemplated that he missed her with every hurting breath and that you could miss someone without missing the way they hurt you.


	10. Where do lovers' dreams go?

_Disclaimer: Romeo & Juliet belongs to Shakespeare. In my stories, some of Romeo's thought belong to Tyler Greg Knott and the base story is highly influenced by Gerard Presgurvic 's musical "Romeo & Juliette, de la Haine à l'Amour"_

CHAPTER 10: WHERE DO LOVERS' DREAMS GO?

Three fucking weeks. It has been three fucking weeks since Romeo had last seen Juliet. And even longer since he had kissed her (almost two months, but who counted, right?)

This meeting in Paris had taken an annoying and he couldn't help but despise the city when it reminded him of the counterpart in Verona, trying to steal his love from him. He couldn't believe that it took him so long to close his deal of. But now everything was settled and he couldn't wait. He needed to see her.

Juliet was down . She had lost the small weight she had managed to put on thanks to Romeo's care. The daily delivery were still coming but she couldn't bring herself to eat.

Because it came from him. Because she felt tainted and she didn't want to deter anything that bore his marks. He was pure and now he would never want her anymore. She had tried to avoid it. She had ran away, kicked away, screamed away. But she had been drafted to Paris' vineyard and, in there, had witnessed things she desperatly wished she could forget.

Bacchanales, drugs, hurtul games… Paris had tried to rape her. She had bitten him so hard that he almost lost a finger. She had been punished. Harshly. By Paris, Rein, her mother, her father… Only Tybalt seemed to hate Paris as much as her, unexplaincably. Her cousin usually enjoyed to torment her but he was strangely aggressive toward the soon-to-be Count.

She missed Romeo like a missing limb; at the same time, she was always wondering if all of it had been just a dream. Maybe she imagined it all, tried to make her existence a bit better… But everytime she almost convinced herself that she had invented it all, she would reach for her locket; clutching the cold metal, reading the love declaration inside…

She had tried to find release with Friar Laurence but he merely ticked his mouth, trying to convince her that separation was actually a good thing for them. That their feelings were abnormal of intensity. "Is it a crime to tremble when he does?" she had asked him, turning her back to him.

No one understood. No one.

Juliet had never felt more lonely than now.

He took the car his father had sent him to get back into Verona, directly from the airport. The sight of the city, illuminated in the moonlight had a gostly feeling, not excatcly welcoming but clearly reassuring.

When the driver asked him if he was taking him home, Romeo hesitated. Then made up his mind. "Take my suitcase by to my place, please. I'll walk for a few hours…" The driver knew better than to question his boss' son. Silently the car smoothed away and Romeo drew up his coat's collar; the night air was really cold. His feet took him directly to Piazza delle Erbe, the Lavatory, the FOXTROT. He had kept in touch with his friends, but loosely. He saw Benvolio chasing after a dark-haired Montagu girl with short hair cut in a bob. He looked like he was having fun . Mercutio was nowhere to be seen.

Not willing to mingle with his usually favorite partners, Romeo stayed in the dark. He ached for Juliet but he also wanted to scream his love to his friends. He wanted Benvolio and Mercutio to know all about the way her smile lit his way, about how incredibly alive he felt holding her to him, how undescriptably turned on he was just seeing her… He desperatly wanted to believe that his two best friends could find it in themselve sto be happy for him, support them and help.

His eyebrows furrowed when he remembered how non-supportive Laurence was being. He knew thinking about marriage this soon was a crazy idea but he felt so certain… He didn't want to imagine his life wihtout Juliet ever again and he felt it was the only way to keep her safe.

As if sensing his cousin's presence, Ben suddenly pivoted toward the shadows where Romeo was hiding. Taking his cue, Romeo walked backward, saying a mental goodbye. He had one more stop before he could be where his body and soul was pushing him…

"You are nothing but a dissapointment…" those were Rein parting words to Juliet tonight, her accusating finger pointed at her . The pale blonde had barely nodded before collapsing on her bed , crumbling up in a heap of tears and gasps.

Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone? She had came to truly look forward to her alone time… Even Angelica couldn't make peace in her heart anymore: it was only when she was by herslef, surrounded by the silence that she could picture Romeo in her mind.

Forcing herself up , she brushed away her tears with her hands and wrapped herself in her cream shawl. It was time for her favourite activity of the day, the only moment she usually lived for and awaited around… She quietly opened her window and stepped on her balcony, facing the amazing view of Verona by night . A sight escaped her body and she all but collapsed against the railling, her cheek leaning heavily on her hand … And her mind saved her from her reality, taking her far away, in Romeo's arms.

The soft purr of his motorbike was one of the most comforting sound Romeo had heard in a long time.

He had made the stop to the Montagu's garage and had taken the bike without even talking to anyone there. He was on a mission but he couldn't help but savor the way the wind was blowing his long hair, the cool feeling on his face, the incredible sensation of almost flying when he was sliding on the street at his fastest. He drove to the Piazza dei Signori , another neutral territory but where he knew most illegal traffics were happening. He needed a disposable phone.

He found what he was looking for with a smart-ass man who made too many assumptions about why the Montagu heir might need such an unsual item. Romeo made it very clear, by holding his face against the road, that he was to talk to no one about it. "Otherwise, I will wait with you like that until a car pass by" he growled. The man frantically nodded and Romeo was satisfied enough.

With a whistle, he drew back on his motorbike and drove away. He parked quietly under the all too famous bridge and –feeling his heart almst bursting with anxiousness- he cautiously climbed the stairs that led him directly into Capulet's territory. The brige was purposely kept in the dark , without any outside lights and he could barely see anything. He jumped when a shutter violently closed and he had to wait for two whole minutes to feel his heartbeat calm down.

When he eventually saw the impressive Capulet's castle he couldn't refrain a terrible shiver. He was ready to do the most dangerous things to see Juliet but that didn't mean he wasn't accutely aware of it.

Too much easily climbing the walls ("They really should improve security!" he thought, almost letting out a laugh), Romeo navigated carefully around the security guards and sheathily slipped in the garden where he knew Juliet's balcony to be. He was getting ready to climb where he was stopped in his tracks with the most glorious vision he had seen in a long time. Juliet was on her balcony, leaning against the railing. Her long blond hair were cascading down her back and she had on her face the same expression he was beginning to be familiar with, of both dream and wonder . His awestruck eyes quickly made an inventaire of her whole being: in one sweeping gaze he saw she had clearly lost weight, dark circles were lining her under eyes and her usually pale but glowing skin looked tarnished, like she hadn't slept in days.

It did nothing to stop the natural physical reaction Romeo had toward his love and he was as always both struck and elated. Unaware of his presence, she suddenly bent forward with a sigh , and he heard his name whispered between her lips. He smiled and walked out of the shadows, letting his voice ring toward her "No need for whispering my love…". Juliet jumped and frowned , searching for the sound she heard, ready to call herself crazy. Seeing him stepping into the light, her heart skipped several beats and she felt her knees giving way under her and she collapsed . Instinctively she opened her arms to him and, as if obeying a silent call, Romeo jumped ahead, climbing all the way up to her embrace.

She kept curled around the railing, reaching down to him. He reached up and the second his fingertips brushed hers, electricity shot up . Romeo hurried the last few meters and soo they were face to face.

Tentatively, without saying a word, he closed her left hand around her jaw, his thumb caressing her cheek . Juliet's eyes closed at the contact and she clutched his wrist, unable to let him go . He brought his hands up and slided them through her hair, brushing his thumbs across her cheeks. She tied her arms around his neck, almost squeezing him to death …

Romeo inhaled a shaky breath while looking down at Juliet's mouth. "You make it so hard to breathe". His voice was hoarse, raw and Juliet almost fainted right there. He punctuated his sentence with his kiss, the first in almost 2 months, bringing his lips over hers. His tongue slided across Juliet's lips, then dipped inside, tasting her, filling her, claiming her… He moved his hands to her face and angled her head up so that he could stare at her with his forest-colored eyes .

Juliet felt her heart rate quicken, and her thoughts spun into incoherency. She couldn't breath, couldn't think when he looked at her like that. She was dazzled…completely and utterly intoxicated by him. "You're absolutely breathtaking, you know."

She blushed a deeper shade of crimson with the compliment and buried her face in his shoulder . He stroked her hair, running his fingers from the crown of her head down to the small of her back. He then grasped her chin between his strong hands, tilting her head up so that he could press his lips to her neck, before bringing her face back down to his. He kissed her again, intensely, molding his mouth around hers. She inhaled, breathing in his delicious scent. Thanks to his warm hands, her cold body suddenly felt very warm…

Romeo swore he could feel her heartbeat through his shirt, they were so tightly bound together. His left hand trailed under the hem of her blouse to inch toward the bare skin of her lower back. He moaned again as his fingers spread across that valley, claiming it. He didn't need to see it to know that it was beautiful and precious.

Until…Juliet began to gasp, her breathing labored and uneven. Romeo did not want to stop. He wanted to continue,he wanted to explore every inch of her and gaze deeply into her grey eyes as her body gave up its secrets. But prudence took hold, and he slowed his movements even as his body ached at the mere thought of separation and her own hands kept hold of his face .He held her tightly, still protecting her head, and pressed three chaste kisses against her open mouth. He brushed his lips, angel-soft, all the way down her neck to where it met her shoulder. One more kiss under the ear, with a flick of his tongue, more of a promise than a farewell, and Romeo stopped. He slid his hands down her arms and brought them to hold her hands. He smiled at her, kissing them before resting his own on her hips. He traced intricate patterns with his thumbs, willing her to open her eyes. He swore he could hear their heartbeats, echoing a frantic but almost synchronous rhythm in the silence of the night. She did this to him. She bewitched him, blood and flesh. He gazed down at her in wonder and brushed his lips once more against her parted mouth . She did not respond.

Romeo peered at her closely, slightly panicked . "Juliet? Baby? Are you all right?"His heart halted as she collapsed in his arms. She hadn't fainted. Not really. She'd just been overcome by sensation and sense and lack of proper food . But she knew that he was holding her tightly in his arms. And she knew that he was whispering kindly in her ear.

Romeo stroked her face with his fingertips. When this elicited no response, he pressed his lips to her forehead and hoisted her in his arms, trying to shake her. Her eyes opened but were completely unfazed. Really worried now, he blew some air on her face. She blinked and as if realizing where she was, suddenly stepped back and turned her back to him . Confused, Romeo walked to her and turned her around. The look she gave him broke his heart .

"What the hell happened to you?" he whispered, his voice laced with steel. Juliet looked down and tried to shrug . "I'm just… so happy to see you again". Her voice, that he hadn't heard in such a long time almost brought him to his knees. But he heard her. He always heard her, especially when she was not talking. "Do you want me gone?" he asked her and he saw her go white with panic. She opened her mouth to answer when The Mute came into her room, after a short knock. Juliet pushed Romeo back against the railling with a "hush!" gesture and quickly stepped back into her room, arranging the curtains so her lover stayed hidden. She turned to The Mute and asked by getsures what was the matter . The terrifyed red-haired frantically signed that Isabella was coming in and Juliet blanched.

Isabella came barging in and, without a glance, send Mute away. "Juliet" she began, her voice steel like. Seeing her daughter's eyes unfazed and her obvious lack of concentration, her mother called her name again, with more venom "Juliet!" Satisfied that she had her attention, Isabella began a round of verbal abuse that Juliet didn't even hear anymore but that Romeo, hidden on the balcony, was perfectly understanding and it left him seething with hate and violence. "Your inacceptable behaviour with Paris last week has done us more harm than your tiny brain could ever grasp. You only had one thing to do and you failed it! Must you be of no use for everything? Your father had to pay the Count a personnal visit!" Juliet kept silent, her eyes downward. Her face was red with shame because she knew Romeo was hearing everything. "Now he won't want anything to do with me…" she thought and an involuntary sob escaped her.

"Oh please, not those crocodile's tears again! When are you going to learn that tears are only useful to the weaks?" Isabella rolled her eyes before opening her arms as if she was gonna provide a great news. "Now your father –who has this family's matter at heart- got you the Royal Pardon from Paris. We are all invited to the Count Coronation tomorrow and you will be present. Juliet? Do you hear me? You will do and act the way he wants!" Juliet barely nodded so Isabella took her by her shoulders and violently shook her. "You will obey!" Feeling her head swimming, the blonde Capulet vigourously nodded "Yes, Mother! I'll do just as you say!". Isabella let go of her and left without a glance backward, leaving Juliet alone in the room, her vision lost and her head spinning . She didn't turn around when she heard the curtain move. She kept her back to her love, unable to see the disgust and the dissapointment she knew she would see in his eyes.

Romeo was clutching the rail, his knuckles turning white, just to stop him from barging in and squeeze Isabella Capulet's neck until she turned blue. Before knowing Juliet, he thought he hated the Capulets; because of traditions, because of the way he'd been raised… Now he knew that what he had felt before was far from Hate; because he really felt it now.

Making sure the Capulet Head of House had left, he walked inside the bedroom he had already been in once. Juliet was still standing in the middle, her tense back to him, her laboured breath barely escaping her body. He touched her waist and she suddenly turned around her face destroyed by a ravage of tears . He didn't say anything, just took her in his arm and brought her to her tall white canopy bed . His heart broke: she weighted nothing. Settling on her bed, he kept her against his body, spooning her . It was then that she broke down in terrifying sobs, uncontrolable cries. As heart-wrenching as it was, Romeo was still relieved because it was more reaction that she had in last 10 minutes. He let her cry as much as she needed. She was clutching him, burying her face in his neck . After a while, she calmed down and she simply laid there, enjoying the way his body molded hers, the way his hand was calmy caressing her neck and the other arm holding her frail waist. She looked up to him , almost not believing he was there, with her. She raised a hopeful and yet frightful face to him and whispered "I thought you would never come back…" her voice was hoarse and she had a coughing fit. Romeo frowned and, remembering the bottle of orange juice he had in his bag, he carefully got up, kissing her forehead. She questionnaly followed him with her tears-filled eyes… He went to her door and locked up with the ancient keys inside the lock. Then he went to his backpack he had dropped on the floor and reached inside for the orange juice bottle in.

With a gentle smile, he got on his knees behind her head and softly kissed her upturned forehead, her lips before giving her the juice. Gratefully she almost chocked on it in her haste to get something in her stomach… Romeo spooned behind her, holding onto her , softly kissing her neck and whispering soft reassurance in her ears. Himself, he couldn't believe he was holding her. After two whole months wishing for her voice, her soft skin, her grey eyes… Her whole being.

After finishing her bottle and putting it on the floor she settled back against him, keeping her back to him but linked their hands together. She was watching their hands, together, in the moonlight softly enjoying the contact. Romeo once kissed her neck and whispered "What was your mother talking about?" She hesitated."You can tell me, Juliet." He squeezed her tightly and waited, softly stroking her hair. "It's all right."

The words hung in the air between them. The truth is a heavy thing, and you can't fight the undertow forever…

She swallowed. Hard. "I'm so sorry.. . I swear to you, I didn't want to. I fought."

"Why?"

"Um… Paris had invited me to his vineyard. I didn't want to and I kept finding excuses not to go… I even pretended to be sick. Rein had been driving me hard and I haven't been eating much… At the end, my parents forced me to go." She stopped and shivered violently. Sensing that the following was gonna be awful, he took her in her arms, basculating her on the bed, hovering over her . "Tell me… Pretty baby, you can tell me anything. Please. I promise I won't be mad at you. I trust you, please trust me the same.". Juliet took a deep breath and she said the following in one breath: "There were some of his friends there, and they were all so drunk… They were all naked, forcing others people to do things. I don't know what really happened, only that at one point there was some blood everywhere… And the screams…. Paris, he tried to make me drink but I mostly pretended. He didn't. Oh my god, he tried to… He wanted to…" she explosed again into sobs. Romeo took her face in his hand and harshly asked

"Did he touch you? Did he lay a hand on you?"  
Juliet cried but shook her head "He tried. I was so weak, I hated feeling that helpless… He passed out before he could do what he wanted but when he collapsed on me, I fell down and hurt the back of my head on the kitchen counter…." . Romeo's heart broke one more time… She laid down her face on his chest, hiding her shame. His hand closed around her neck and he forced himself to not explose right now. Not when Juliet needed him. "Do you have a scar?"

She took his hand and brought it up to the back of her head, pressing his fingers against a raised line of flesh where hair will no longer grow.

"I'm sorry for this." He traced it a few times and pressed his lips against it. "I'm sorry that those things happened to you. If I could, I'd beat them all senseless…starting with the bastard who is your father."

"I was pretty lucky, actually. Paris didn't hit me once."

"Nothing you have told me sounds even remotely lucky."

"I'm lucky right now, with you. No one hits me. And I have a friend who feeds me with orange juice…" Romeo kissed her softly first… then lost control again, wanting to prove her that whatever she had told him didn't change anything for him. He kissed her neck, savouring the heat of his own breath bouncing back and warming his lips… Goosebumps appeared everywhere on her neck and he wanted to read it like Braille, wanted to spend all eternity learning her own language. The shawl on her arms slipped up and he discovered the constellation of freckles on her skin, pointing his fingers on it, one per fingertip… "I love you…" he whispered. "I'll love you always and not even Death itself could stop that.". He took her again in his arms and let himself slide down the bed . "Juliet… I need you to promise me something. Something incredibly important. Don't ever touch me or let me touch you unless you truly want me. That's a promise I'd like to exact from you right now…" Juliet looked at him. "You are not… disgusted by me?" "How could I when you are the purest person I have ever known?" He shot out his hand and grasped her wrist, grazing the pad of his thumb across the veins that were pulsating underneath her pale skin "I'd rather choose the sin of loving you than the happiness of never loving you…". Juliet nodded, bringing her slightly opened lips to his. She was in awe at this man… He should never be hers, never even think about her and here he was… Holding her in his arms, blessing her with a love so incredible, so unwordly that she was dizzy. "I promise…" .

His fingers left hers and moved to the sides of her head and he held Juliet still "I hope you still taste like orange juice";

Romeo was in her mouth . "He's invading me again. I must taste like orange juice because he's certainly acting as though he's enjoying the taste…" she couldn't help but think, her skin aflame. Juliet's favourite part about kissing Romeo was the sound: the sound of his lips when they closed over hers. The sound of their breaths being swallowed by each other, the way he groaned when their bodies joined together…

Juliet's body tingled, and her breath came out in jagged bursts, as he fanned out his fingers, spreading them over her soft skin. She shivered under his touch, but it had nothing to do with her usual cold. He gripped her hips firmly, pulling her body securely against his, and she could feel him pressing against her stomach, his erection tight in his jeans. "God Jules..." Romeo groaned under his breath, using a nickname for the first time and moved his hands to her butt. He grabbed her ass and rocked her body against his. She gasped as she felt his hot fingers slip just inside the lacy elastic of her underwear. She twisted her body, struggling to move herself onto his fingers. But his strong hands held her firmly in place. He chuckled softly and brought his face back to hers. Romeo kissed her deliberately, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She sucked in a breath and twirled her own tongue around his.

"Romeo…" she moaned into his lips. Her skin was flushed, and her eyes darkened with want. Without breaking the kiss, he sat up against the headboard, pulling her with him so she was straddling his lap .

She could feel him throbbing, hard underneath her, and her stomach tightened with excitement. Romeo held her ass tightly against him, rocking her back and forth; she closed her eyes, relishing in the sensation. Juliet could feel his huge erection pushing against her entrance. Her body tingled with anticipation, as she realized how close he was to her. Only the thin, wet fabric of her underwear and his blue jeans separated his body from hers.

He could feel the warmth spilling out from between her legs, her wetness soaking through the delicate fabric of her panties, and dampening the dark denim of his pants.

"God Juliet…" She didn't know what she did to him; the pressure of her body rubbing against him was groaned in pleasure at the feeling, and Juliet felt him shudder underneath her. She wanted to feel him more, she wanted simply more. Her body wanted so mch but she was too shy, too embarassed, too inexperienced to voice her wants aloud.

Romeo felt it and with utmost precautions, giving her time for her to understand, he raised his tshirt, showing his battered and tatooed chest to Juliet's eyes level. His flesh was all but scars, rippling hard muscles and strange tattoos . Her sharp breath and tentative touch sent him in a red haze, furiously kissing every point of her he could touch.

Romeo had no intentions of going further but he only wanted to make a point, make her forget any doubt she could have about his feelings… But he had to say that her unexpected willingness was not making matter easier and he struggled to catch his breath. He kept thinking "Everything about her is captivating, like the aftermath of a storm. People aren't supposed to get pleasure out of the destruction Mother Nature is capable of, but we want to stare anyway. Juliet is the devastation left in the wake of a tornado."

Taking a steadying breath, he pressed two short kisses on her mouth and smiled into her dazzled grey eyes. "I love you…" Juliet trembles. She would never get tired f hearing those words, would never grow accustomed to the flights of burning butterflies in her stomach… "I love you…"

Keeping her in his arms, Romeo tried to calm his body down but he wanted Juliet to feel how much he wanted her. Juliet bundled up on his laps and sighed. Her voice was hoarse from all the kissing and her skin was aflame with a blush covering her whole face. "I hope… Thanks god it's darck enough in here" she muttered, sending Romeo in a laughing spit. "Shhh!" she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Baby, please don't ever be ashamed of anything you may want… Especially from me… Speaking from wanting something…" Reaching out to his bag, he took the disposable phone from it.

"What's that?" Juliet asked, sitting crossed legs, facing him . "I got you a phone. Don't get excited, it's a disposable one… You can only text from it and only one per day but… I can call you on it"Juliet looked at him like he was fucking Santa Claus. Her face was one of amazement and she was cradling the phone like it was a damn royal jewel.

"What?" he chuckled. She almost jumped on him and they fell backward, their mouths connecting in a playful kiss . Laughing, he kept her against his naked flesh, shivering when her trembling fingers traced his star tatoo . "Why a Bratva?" she whispered. He shoot her a surprised glance, her luminous grey eyes looking up at him curiously . "How do you know?" "We studied it in school…. It's russian, right? The Bratva is the highest star in the Russian line of sky?" Romeo nodded and held her tighter. "It's russian… but also the symbol of my family. Every heir has to bear this mark. It's like… It's a way of having the fight, the evidence in your flesh. If I was to die…" he felt her shiver and he held her even tighter, kissing her forehead "Well, if it happened.. It will be Ben's turn to take the mark. I'm an only son too…" "When was it done to you?" "When I was five… They wait to be sure that the child will live healthy". "Five? That's barbaric!" He chuckled. "Not really… I remember I was so proud I didn't even pay attention to the ache. Not everything needs to be bad, baby…" She nodded and Romeo slowly felt his eyes closing, keeping her against his chest, feeling her gently exploring his chest. "And this one?" she traced the line of chinese symbol. "It means "Have both Strengh and Fear". I got it when I quitted drugs. As a reminder…" Juliet didn't need him to elaborate. She traced a line of arabic signs that looked recent… "This one is new?" Romeo smiled and nodded: "Yeah, I got it in Paris 2 weeks ago. It's… Well, I wanted something to remind me of you that wasn't obvious. It simply says "Someday"". Juliet blushed, deeply touched by his acts. She almost religiously bend down and kissed the tatto delicately.

She spent the next half hour tracing his scars, learning every story behind every single one, every pound of flesh he had paid for a war he had never understood, a war so meaningless that they could laugh. "I went to see Laurence when you were gone… I don't think he's on our side" she whispered. "I know." Romeo sighed. "What did he say?" "That we were too hasty, unhealthy… That we needed time and patience." "Me too. He doesn't want to believe because he doesn't see. Which is the point of faith…" "Do you think we are? Unhealthy?"

Romeo turned his face toward hers . Romeo's eyes darkened. "I have no wish to consume you, but I won't lie and say that I'm not attracted to your luminosity. If I am the darkness, then you are the stars. In fact, I'm quite taken by la luce della tua umilitate." Juliet blushed from head to toe but she looked deep inside his green orbs . "Why did you leave so long?" she whispered, tears playing inside her eyes. "I felt I was going crazy, that everything was in my mind…" Romeo, appaled, held her to him again and now she was openly sobbing. "I thought I had imagined the whole thing…" she cried . "Shhh…. It's alright now. I'm here. I'm not leaving… And I love you". She sniffed but concentrated on his breath, on the way his rough hand was softly massaging her neck and eventually calmed down.

"I'm sorry… I should not have made demands. It's just that… I miss you so much when we're not together. I miss you everywhere…" she softly confessed, ashamed of her needs.

"I know, baby, I know…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Shhhh…. None of that. You have every right to be demanding. I am your boyfriend. I should have told you first."

"Are you my boyfriend?" she whispered.

"I'm more than that. I am your lover." Romeo's words and his voice, low and sensual, sent a shiver up her spine. "Even though we aren't… having sex?" He traced her bottom lip with his thumb. "Lovers are intimate with one another in many different ways. But you need to know that I desire all intimacy with you and only you. So the term boyfriend is inadequate. And I'm very sorry I hurt your feelings. My trip to France came up when Richard, the french producer I was signing with, suddenly decided to overview my opinons. I tried to get out of it but it took so much longer than I expected… I'm usually gone 10 days out of months, never this long, I promise…"

Juliet kissed his neck. "I understand and I'm sorry…" "Hey none of that. Let's make up some rules right here, right now…" Juliet looked up at him and he held her hand . "What rules?" "Well, for one, I'm not allowed to break your heart," he says. "Second, I'm also not allowed to break your damn heart. And last, I'm not allowed to fucking break your damn heart!" she laughed and he kissed her nose and then her hand "And also… Never apologize for needing me. Never. And I won't apologize or be ashamed in needing you too" Juliet nodded at him, their hands still linked, a joyful smile stretching her lips .

"Now it's pretty late, baby girl… I kept you awake long enough. Time to sleep…" He helped her into the cover and she made sure he was too. "Please… Stay the night. No one ever comes in here before 5 am anyway…" Romeo wanted to stay more than anything. He decided to throw caution to the wind and he settled behind her, spooning her, holding her arms with his against her chest. The peaceful expression on her face as she slowly allowed sleep to take over her brought tears to his eyes. He brought his mouth to her ear and mouthed the word of a poem he loved, one he knew by heart

"Let those eyes close, heavy as they have been, let them sink and in the stillness behind them, find peace. Let those eyes close, flooded as they have found themselves and feel me lying next to you, tracing you to sleep…"

Juliet sighed and totally relaxed againt him. Like that, her wrapped against him, Romeo never imagined he could squeeze quite so tight. For a moment, he felt he could pull her right through him. Looking at her, knowing all the hardship she had went through, all she was living, he couldn't even begin to describe how immense his love for her was.

He had never been religious, had never wondered about destiny but, right now, with this fragile and strong woman in his arm, he had to admit Destiny had playing a funny trick on him. Kissing her neck, he resolved to stay until he would have kissed all the spots she had been taught to hate… He would place his hands on them and leave them still, long enough for his heat to join hers, for both of them to forget that there ever was some air between their skins .

Jumping awake, Juliet suddenly felt her heart racing. She usually jumped start awake like that several times per night, an ache in her chest weighting on her chest, forbidding her to breathe.

She tried to roll over and found her face in a long mess of black hair. She took conscience of the hot body next to her, of the hand clutching her hip with authority . Her body relaxed before her brain understood and she found herself gazing at the sleeping face of Romeo, his high model-worthy cheekbones standing out in the moonlight, his full lips an open tentation… He was back. He had stayed. He wanted her. Turning inside his arms, she allowed her hand to briefly caress his face and she settled back on his chest, more relaxed that she had ever been in her life.


End file.
